How Gaga Changed Everything
by elphieistheshiz
Summary: what if shelby relized she wanted rachel the moment the last note was sung of poker face how differant would things be?   shelby/rachel  Rachel/Jesse. Better explained on inside. NOW AN M RATED STORY
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

THIS IS IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM CONNECTING TO WHATS GOING ON IN SEASON THREE OF GLEE THEY HAVE NO CONNECTION I THOUGHT OF THIS IDEA BEFORE I SAW THE EPISODE JUST DIDENT FEEL LIKE WRITING UNTIL NOW.

Also note im not going to have Rachel come face to face with death no ones going to try and kill her shes not going to get raped shes not going to get prego nothing too cliché like that those things are so over done this is a story about rachels journey with getting to know her mother theres going to be sadness though its not all going to be happy because rachels going to be in a lot of pain over her dads so happy reading

So first off I thought of this idea when I was watching the lady Gaga episode when Rachel and Shelby were singing poker face and I thought hmm what if Shelby changed her mind so I wrote this I have never seen this being done before so I decided to write this. Also Rachel and Jesse never broke up he never egged her

Shelby never adopted Beth because she's got Rachel not having her is the only reason she adopted Beth so she's not in this and I may or may not have what happened to her.

Rachel also may or may not go to Carmel because her mom works there and I have always wanted her there so if you don't like that idea then don't read because I am kind of getting rid of most of the new directions kids this is a Rachel/Shelby story not there's and her being at Carmel will work so much better.

I am not going to kill her dads that's too cliché and overdone but something will happen but they will not die but there not going to play a big role in this story they will be there in the beginning but only make appearances in the rest of the story.

Also note that none of the events after the Gaga episode ever happen Shelby still works at Carmel and still will

And last I hope you enjoy this for what it's worth not the storyline in season 3 I can't wait to see what that's going to be like I hope Rachel and Shelby come together and get along.


	2. Chapter 2

So pretty much this is what happens if Shelby caught Rachel before she lost her trust and she realized that she wanted Rachel so there's no Beth because Shelby never adopted her because her life was complete and Jesse never egged her and this is going to be a St. Berry story because I love them. Also I am not doing my other two stories however if someone wants the rights to continue them you can have them just please ask first

As the last note of poker face rang in the air Shelby felt something that she had never felt before, she longed for Rachel she now saw a future with Rachel and saw hope instead of sadness.

"Rachel wait" said an almost tearful Shelby

Rachel turned around and came face to face with her mother once more.

Shelby ran up to Rachel and gave her the biggest hug the hug that they should have had when they first met.

"I want you I want to be your mom if you let me I would love to be your mom that song made me realize I missed so much and I don't want to miss any more of it. I am a cold person Rachel and living with me in your life isn't always going to be easy but I'm ready to try and I'm willing to change for you" said Shelby

"I don't know Shelby you walked out on me once almost twice how do I know you won't do it again when things get rough because I am a very high maintenance kind of girl there are going to be days where you will want to leave how do I know you won't" asked Rachel

"I am never leaving you again Rachel I love you and nothing is going to change that I want you in my life." Said a hoping Shelby.

"How about we go out to dinner like you wanted" asked Shelby

"OK we can go to dinner too be honest if you left I would have been heart broken. Said Rachel

They got to breadsticks and ordered their food Shelby got chicken parmesan and Rachel got vegan lasagna.

"I didn't know you were a vegan" said Shelby

"Yea I have been sense I was 12 I love animals too much and it's for a good cause and plus it keeps me fit" said Rachel.

"So tell me more about New York" asked Rachel

"Well it was not an easy time at the very least I never hated myself so much it was regret one day after the other the one at the top of my list was giving you up it killed me

I didn't want to live without my baby that's why I failed as an actress I didn't care about being a star anymore I failed at every single audition said Shelby.

"Wait so it's my fault you didn't make it on Broadway I killed your dream I'm so sorry "said Rachel

"No baby you didn't when you were born I had a new dream raising you but I knew that was impossible because of that damn contract" said Shelby

I hate my dad's for this thought Rachel

"You can ask me anything you want Rachel I will answer anything you want to know" said Shelby

"Ok" said Rachel she had many questions but one was screaming for an answer answer she thought

"You said New York was one regret after another else happened.

Shelby was not ready for this question but she was going to be honest.

"Ok so when I was out on an audition I met someone she was my best friend her name was Kristen she was the perfect best friend and outside of my parents the only other person that knew about you we did everything together and shared an apartment together.

"we broke apart about after a year she was originating a role on Broadway and I ran out of money so we broke apart and I regret it we haven't talked in years and I really miss having her around I have pushed so many people out of my life and I can't stand to push you out" said Shelby.

"Rachel I am telling you this not to upset you but to never let anything or anyone get in the way of your dreams I may have failed in New York but my dream is coming true now I have you and that's all I could ever ask"

"Thank you so much I am never going to let anything stop me from achieving my dreams but this is one of them and I am so happy its finally coming true but I have one more question for you"

"I hope it's an easier one to answer" thought Shelby

"Can I call you mom" asked Rachel.

Shelby got up and gave Rachel a big hug

"Of course you can baby I would love that" said a very happy Shelby.

Rachel and Shelby got up to pay for their food and went to Shelby's range rover they drove to Rachel's house.

"Rach I am coming over to talk to your dads tomorrow so we can work something out so we don't have to sneak around anymore

"Of course it is I'm just scared my dad's will press charges and things will get bad I still love them and I don't want this to break us apart but they need to know that yes I need my dad's but I also need my mom as well" said Rachel.

It will be okay said Shelby as she took Rachel's hand and gave her a hug goodbye

"Wait Rachel let me see your phone".

She handed Shelby her phone and Shelby put her number in and she put Rachel's number in hers.

There now you can talk to me anytime you want said Shelby

"I love you mom" said Rach

"And I love you good night baby" said a playful Shelby.

It felt so good to hear and say that thought Shelby

Rachel walked in said goodnight to her dads and took a shower and went to bed.

I finally have had one of my dreams come true thought Rachel as she drifted into a deep sleep a waiting to see her mother again tomorrow!

Ok so here it is a new story this is going to be my best story I will actually update weekly and this will go somewhere and will not be rushed so this is not a one shot please review and also Kristen in inspired by Chenoweth and I read a fan fic where they were a couple and it was so cute so maybe I will do that let me know what you think I am going to continue this story review please!

~!miranda!


	3. Chapter 3

Shelby woke up at 10 am to a buzzing cellphone it was Saturday so she could sleep in a little bit.

"Hello" said a tired Shelby

"Hi Shelby" said Hiram one of Rachel's fathers

Why was he calling that was what she was supposed to do that thought Shelby?

"We need you to come over as soon as possible we need to talk to you and Rachel at the same time"

Oh no thought Shelby what was going to happen were they going to say that she couldn't see Rachel anymore that would kill her. She suddenly became very nervous for her only child.

She quickly got dressed in only 10 minutes and got in her range rover she pulled up to the Berry men's house and rang the doorbell and awaited her fate as to if she would be able to see Rachel again.

They both came to the door and led her into the living room it was just as Shelby had remembered it cream colored walls and leather couches but of course now her teenage daughter was sitting on one of them.

She walked into the living room and sat next to Rachel she gave her a questioning look but Shelby was just as confused as Rachel.

"we have called Shelby here today so we could talk to both of you at the same time as we already know you have contacted your mother and we aren't angry we were going to call her here today regardless if you had crossed paths or not" explained one of her dads to Rachel.

"Rachel this has nothing to do with you but your father and I are getting a divorce"

"Wait what why" said a now sobbing Rachel

Shelby took her hand in comfort and Rachel gently squeezed back.

"We just aren't in love anymore pumpkin we are miserable and we want to move on with our lives" said Leroy

"That brings me to another thing Shelby we should have never cut you out of her life that wasn't fair or right" said Hiram.

"What's going to happen daddy?" asked Rachel

"That's the other thing Rachel it's not just that I'm moving out of state I got a job offer in California" said Rachel's

"What about you dad" asked Rachel

I'm moving to Dayton I'm sorry I don't want to stay here anymore and look at my life's failures you will be here and this house and my biggest mistake cutting Shelby out and seeing you without a mother growing up, it's just too hard for me to deal with I'm so sorry sweetie" said her father

"So I can go with one of you right"

The berry men exchanged a look of doubt

"I'm afraid not it's not that we don't want you anymore it just hurts too much" said one of the men.

"You don't want me anymore just say it your story is a cop out you never loved me as much as Shelby could have its all your fault why she couldn't see me and love me" said a tearful Rachel.

What did I ever do to you my mom is right you are just cold hearted, look what you have done to her and now you're doing it too me I hate you I'm never speaking to you again" and with that Rachel ran out the front door even though it was raining she didn't care she wasn't staying there.

Shelby went to get up to go find her heart broken daughter but one of the berry men tried to stop her.

Shelby can you please just sign this new contract we have signed over full custody she's all yours. Said Leroy

"Good thanks that's less you can hurt her I don't want you contacting her unless she wants you too she has to contact you first add that in to the contract or I will take you to court and ruin you life's faster than you can get on a plane out of here" she said sarcastically

With that the men quickly added it to the contract and Shelby and the men signed it and it was going to be mailed out the next day she had official custody even though her daughter was hurting one of her life long dreams came true and in the end it was going to be better for Rachel too

"Now if you excuse I'm going to find my daughter mine not ours not yours but MINE she will never be yours again I will be damn sure of that" she said and walked out the door into the early spring rain.

She knew exactly where she was the one other person she trusted the most she pulled into the driveway and went and knocked on the door.

"Hi Jesse I know she's here so don't lie to me or you will be on drink duty for vocal adrenaline for one week" said Shelby.

"Shelby she's really not here you can even look anywhere you want I do however know where she is" said Jesse

"Stop playing games and just tell me" said Shelby

"Ok ok" said Jesse

"She's on 49 spruce st"

"Umm I'm not a dumb ass that's my address Jesse" said a now annoyed Shelby

"Exactly that's where she went she goes where she feels the safest and being with you is what does it for her she really loves you and you better not hurt her again or I can promise there will be hell to pay" said Jesse he learned how to be a cold ass from Shelby and used it when he needed to. One of the great skills she taught him he knew how to get whatever he wanted because of her

"I promise I will never hurt her I love her and she means way too much to me to ever hurt her and thanks Jesse see you tomorrow.

She got in her car and headed towards her house hoping Jesse was right because if he was then Rachel trusted her more than she deserved but Shelby was going to earn that trust by not doing anything to hurt her she's walked out on her one to many times and she was glad that that part of her life was over.

She put her car into park and went to her apartment building there were no lights on in the house but she heard sobs coming from her room and she knew they were Rachel's.

She turned on her light and saw Rachel in a ball all wrapped up in covers and went over to sit on the bed with her.

Rachel turned over and saw her mother sitting there.

"Mom never leave me please never leave me" Rachel said over and over again

Shelby knew that her dads had hurt her and she would be hurt for a while

"I could never even think of leaving you baby you are my life now I will be here for as long as you want me I'm not going anywhere" Shelby said softly

Rachel slid over and placed her head on her mother's lap and Shelby played with Rachel's dark brown wavy hair and thought she could get used to this.

"Rachel we have to discuss a few things we are going to move into a bigger house but for me to be involved in my glee club I have to be in the Carmel district so you have to switch schools.

"Wait does that mean I get to be in vocal adrenaline?" questioned Rachel.

"If you want to be" said Shelby

"Omg I love you mom that's like my dream they are so good and they will appreciate me. My glee club kind of hates me and I get made fun of all the time and I have always wanted to go to the school that supports the arts I will break the news to my club tomorrow mom you make me feel better when I'm sad I love you so much"

"I love you too"

Wait Rachel tomorrow's Sunday do you have glee

"Yes Mr. Shue wants to have practice on Sundays instead of Saturdays"

"OK" said Shelby

"So we will look for a house over the summer so but you can go to Carmel on Monday I will call later to get you registered" said Shelby.

"We are going to go get your stuff from your dads you won't need any furniture I have all of that stuff for you already in the guest bedroom.

They got to her dads house and they were there and Shelby had a quick word with them.

"You need to do her a favor and leave long enough for her to get her stuff you owe her that much" said Shelby

"We were actually just leaving we aren't coming back we sold the house and we are going our separate ways but here" said Leroy as he handed Shelby a check for $100000 dollars this is a share of the house money and what she has saved up for collage please put it in an account I would have given it to her herself but we don't want to hurt her any more than we already have" said the men

What they didn't know that Rachel was standing there listening to everything

"I want to talk to you both" said Rachel

"I am never talking to you again so please just say whatever you want to me now "said Rachel

"We just want you to know why we are doing this Shelby loves you more and I can't be here and share you and feel heartbroken over your father I can't stay here and I just don't want the responsibility of having a kid anymore" with that Leroy handed Rachel the check and said something to her.

"I never want you to have to do what Shelby did so here this is about the same amount we gave to Shelby make all your dreams come true" and with that they walked out the door for the last time. As a tear slid down Rachel's cheek Shelby came in and wrapped an arm around her and led her upstairs to pack.

The last box was finally packed and after 3 hours she had everything from her room and from around the house as well Shelby sat on her bed and Rachel went to grab one last thing off of her night stand.

"Mom do you know what this is?" Rachel said holding up a small rectangle object

"No baby I don't" so Rachel tossed the tape to her and then it hit her when Shelby saw her own hand writing on the object.

"Oh my god you still have this"

"Of course it got me to sleep every night but now I will have the real thing every night"

"I love you so much mom" as the last tear of the day slid down her check

"Let's go home baby

The rest of the day was spent unpacking and organizing Rachel's stuff in the guest bedroom.

She now has decided that the best choice of her life was speaking up about how she felt after singing that song. They still had a lot of trust to build and a lot of memory's to make but she would be there for every single minute of it even the bad ones and she couldn't wait for the new chapter of her life to begin.

Rachel fell asleep in Shelby's arms and she wouldn't have had it any other way they stayed that way the entire night.

Rachel woke up and looked at the clock.

"OMG mom wake up I have to be to glee in 15 minutes" said a panicked Rachel

As they drove to glee they talked about how she was going to quit she was going to confront the group all at once it would be easier that way and that way no rumors were started.

"I'm going to go in with you so things don't get out of hand" said Shelby

"ok" said Rachel it would better if the kids started to be mean she thought Shelby didn't really know how mean they were to her but she was about to find out.

"Hey I need to talk to the group about something"

"Rachel I'm sure they don't want to hear it they already know we lost regionals you don't need to go rub it in their faces god why can't you just give it a rest", Said not seeing Shelby behind him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO HER" said a very angry Shelby?

"Oh my god Shelby, hi I didn't even see you there I'm so sorry Rachel I lost my temper oh ahead and talk to the group."

and Shelby followed behind Rachel and took seats by his desk.

"Ok Rachel has something she wants to say" said

Oh joy another lecture from man hands" said Quinn

"Can we just give it a rest no one wants you here anyway" said Santana

Everyone laughed at that even Finn.

"Ok good then I'm gone" said Rachel the looks on the new directions faces were priceless

"Ok have fun winning without her" said an unknown voice

"Wait what why is Rachel's mother in here she's our main Competition asked Kurt.

"Yea Shelby why are you here asked

"Well I can answer that" said Rachel

"I'm leaving you guys are too rude you hate me and you use me for my voice so I'm going to vocal adrenaline with my mom" said a proud Rachel.

"Shelby can we have a minute" asked will

"No whatever it is you need to ask me ask in front of my baby or are you too much of a coward to do so? Asked a cold Shelby.

"You said you weren't ready to be a parent to a teenage girl. Said will

"No you said that and I never agreed stay out of my life you have no say what Rachel and I do so stay out of it. When you have a kid then you can make those choices oh wait I forgot no one wants to have a kid with you unless it's all a lie." And with that Rachel and Shelby showed McKinley what a real storm out was like

"There now that that's over lets go get some lunch and get you ready for school tomorrow.

Rachel and Shelby spent the day picking out a perfect first day of school outfit getting her classes mapped out and just learning how to bond with each other they went to bed at a reasonable hour so they could start Rachel's first day together.

Ok so that's chapter two what did you all think how should I make the va kids act maybe the egging will come back but it won't be Jesse and it will just be the kids who don't like her who knows but anyway please review thanks

~Miranda

Also Shelby has lots of money what should she have in her new house any ideas I want to contribute my readers in this story as well so let me know

Also I will at the end of each chapter have something you can answer and the most votes will be the thing that gets into the future chapters and it there's more than one good answer I will so use it


	4. Chapter 4

I originally had this as two chapters but I figured that one long one is better than two shorter ones so here it is

Rachel woke up turned off her alarm and got into the shower she was very excited for her first day and she put on her favorite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner and put her hair in a towel and went to get her outfit that her and her mother picked out.

They spent hours the day before picking it out they finally settled on a pair of skinny jeans and a black lace see through top with a plain black tank under it and a pair of ballet flats with the same lace design on them.

Rachel loved her skirts but she wanted to fit with the kids at Carmel so she toned her outfit down a bit. She kept the jewelry simple with diamond stud earrings and a heart shaped diamond to match and her normal light foundation and mascara makeup routine.

Rachel walked down to the kitchen to meet up with her mom.

Shelby wasn't feeling like a good mother lately she didn't know what Rachel liked what her habits were or really anything about her. She was planning on changing that she and Rachel were going to have a mother daughter weekend in Columbus and have bonding time and hopefully learn some new things about each other her VA kids would be happy that there would be no 12 hour rehearsal that day she never cancelled but Rachel was worth it.

Rachel ate a piece of toast and some orange juice.

"What you say we head to school we have a busy day ahead of us" said Shelby

"Ok" said Rachel

Shelby pulled into the teacher lot and walked Rachel into school she already had her schedule so they walked to Shelby's office so she could explain everything to her and what classes she had and where.

"Ok so you're taking the regular math science English history and French but you have 2 electives and 1 study hall and then there's the music classes your study hall is with me which won't be that big of a deal is that ok that you have study hall with me?" asked Shelby she didn't want to upset the girl by doing something she didn't like.

"Yea that's fine" said Rachel

"Ok so your first elective is cooking I thought you might want to do something other than music because you have a lot of music classes."

"Ok mom that sounds great" said Rachel she had always wanted to learn how to cook more kinds of food.

"Your music classes are chorus but I don't teach that vocal adrenaline keeps me too busy you also have a theater improve class.

"Wait you said I had two electives" asked Rachel

"yes that's right every other day you have an independent music study it's like a privet voice lesson like you said there's so much that I can teach you and in the days you don't have that you have a group lesson with Jesse and riley she's a girl from vocal adrenaline" explained Shelby.

"So first you have English then you have your independent study with me so I will see you later have a good day." said Shelby as she placed a light kiss in Rachel's hair

Rachel liked her English class she was going to be reading the scarlet letter and her teacher was really nice a young blond in her 30s that coached cheerleading she was a lot nicer than sue thought Rachel.

She walked to one of the vocal rooms to see Shelby waiting for her.

"Hey baby how is school so far?" asked Shelby

"Good I really like the layout of the school" said Rachel

"Ok so today we are going to work on your audition piece for vocal adrenaline because you still have to audition but don't worry you will make it trust me so I'm just going to start playing the track you should know the song" said Shelby.

Rachel knew this song that was playing it triggered some deep emotion and she had a lot of history behind it but still putting on a show face she decided to sing through it anyway

_I don't know much about your life don't know much about your world_

And that's when she lost it she just couldn't handle it that's the song that her dads used to sing to her every night and the truth was that yes they had hurt her but she still loved them and wanted them in her life.

Rachel tried to run out of the room but Shelby stopped her.

"Rachel Rach what's wrong please talk to me"

" No its all your fault if you haven't come around and messed with my life I might of still had one of them they would have been forced to take me I would have been with at least one of them it's all your fault I will never forgive you leave me alone" Rachel said as she pushed through her and headed for her old house so she could craw in a little ball and sleep in her own bed for once.

Those works stung Shelby like a bee on a hot day but she needed to find Rachel and make everything ok again.

Shelby got a sub for the rest of the day in order to sort things out with Rachel she was going to try and find her before glee practice.

Shelby new that Rachel didn't go home that would be too obvious.

However she thinks she knows where she did go she wanted to be with her dads so that's when Shelby knew that Rachel went to her old house. From what Jesse had said she goes where she feels safe and being as he was at school she knew she wasn't there.

Shelby pulled into the drive way and sure enough that's where Rachel was in her bed sleeping away with tear stained cheeks.

"Rachel baby you need to wake up we need to talk"

"Mom I'm so sorry for what I said I'm just tired and that song brings back happier times with them and it's just I've spent this whole weekend trying to get over it and putting on a brave face for you so your feelings wouldn't be hurt" said Rachel

"You are allowed to be upset honey you don't need to be brave I understand this is going to take time and that yes maybe if I wasent here then they would have had to take you but I love you and I loved you before I knew they were leaving I have loved you all my life"

"I didn't mean any of those things I said mom I was just upset and I love you and it's not your fault its far from your fault you are doing the best thing for me by being here and being my mom" said Rachel

"I know you didn't mean any of it and to tell you the truth I haven't been a very good mother I need to find out what makes you you I need to see what you like what you dislike that's why we are going to have a mother daughter weekend this weekend we are going to go to Columbus and we can do whatever you want we can go to a show down there the wicked tour will be there this weekend"

"I would love that thanks mom can we just start over like this weekend never happened"

"Sure I would like that very much" said Shelby

"Ok good" said Rachel

"Hi my names Rachel berry and I'm your daughter" Rachel said jokingly

"And I'm Shelby I'm your mom and I have loved you forever and always" Shelby said playing into Rachel's joke

"What do you say we go home and get you cleaned up and back to school for your glee audition we have a club to impress.

Rachel and Shelby walked into the Carmel choir room no one knew about Rachel except for Jesse they all thought it was just another famous Carmel high rumor but how they were wrong.

"What's she doing here" said Giselle she didn't care for Rachel because she secretly had a thing for Jesse and he was taken by her.

"Well I have decided that we needed some edge so instead of a male lead we will have Rachel and Jesse for a duet for nationals Jesse will take the solo as it being you senior year and Rachel's still a sophomore she will also take the lead in the group number" said Shelby.

"But she didn't even audition yet" Giselle

"Please don't give me attitude Giselle she's going to audition right now" said Shelby pointing to Rachel to get up on stage to start singing.

Rachel decided to sing where I stood by missy Higgins and when she finished the roar of claps was louder than anything she's ever gotten at McKinley.

"That was so good Rachel" said Becky a dancer for vocal adrenaline.

"Yea it was only so so I could have done better in my sleep" said Giselle.

"Shut up for once no one wants to hear you bash other members" said a defensive Jesse.

"Ok so as you know nationals takes place in the summer this year so we have about four months until the competition. It is in Orlando we will stay there for 10 days its march so that gives us a while to practice so we will work on different songs and pick the three we are doing. It's on July 22 and awards are on the 24th so after that we will spend some time doing different things down there we will be going to Disney and other attractions because it being in the summer it's going to be kind of like a vacation but that still means no funny business you will have a trip meeting in June with full details it's no charge as we have an outstanding booster club said a stern Shelby.

"Ok so let's run some songs until five and then you get a dinner break until 6." Said Shelby

"The first song we will be working on is the group song Jesse we will work your duet and solo in independent study same with you Rachel" said Shelby

"The first group song we will do is what is this feeling from wicked Rachel you will take Elphabas part and riley you will take Galindas and everybody else sing backup we will just do the vocals for now and we will add dance into it after the dinner break." Said Shelby

They worked on the song for a good two hours each time getting better and better.

After they sang the last note to the song Rachel yelled boo to riley like they did on broadway and ended the song.

"Hi my names riley"

"Mines Rachel"

Riley had red auburn hair and bright blue eyes she was very unique looking like Rachel was but she was extremely pretty.

"I think were in vocal lessons together with Jesse "said riley

Oh that's going to be fun now that we all know each other" said Rachel.

"Ok dinner break Jesse it's your turn to go grab food everyone decided on burgers so you can pick a burger joint." Said Shelby

Shelby once let them go get food by themselves but that didn't go to well as to everyone would show up late to practice and some wouldn't even show up at all so that's why Shelby got stricter because she meant business she wanted to win so she stepped it up and made longer practices and more rules.

"Rachel you can go with Jesse if you want to" said Shelby

Jesse and Rachel got up and went to Jesses range rover and drove to the burger joint and ordered 14 regular burgers and one veggie burger for Rachel.

They linked hands and walked back into the choir room with everyone's food because they weren't allowed to eat on the stage.

Rachel sat with Jesse and Riley and they talked about how fun it's going to be in Florida.

"Rachel you have to room with me for Florida" said Riley

So this is what's it's like to have real friends thought Rachel.

"Yea totally it will be so much fun" said Rachel

"Yea but there's a new rule this year we have to have a chaperone in your room and it has to be one of the kids parents I have no clue who were going to ask because my parents would so do it but they will be on a cruise at that time we wouldn't even need that rule if people didn't break the rules in the past and invite random Florida boys in there room and Shelby caught them" said Riley

"Well my mom could do it" said Rachel

Riley gave her a look of fear.

"she's not that bad if you get to know her and follow the rules she's really nice and hey maybe if you are nice to her you will get more solos you still have two more years of high school after this to get through" said Jesse.

"Ok yea it would be nice to get on her good side" said riley

Don't you have to room with 3 people 4 including Shelby" said Jesse

"I'm sure we can get Becky to room with us she could use a solo by the time she graduates too. Said riley

OK so it's settled you Becky my mom and me can all room together it's going to be so much fun.

After dinner they learned the dance to what is this feeling which was a lot of flips and lifts for those who didn't get a big part in the song which was everyone but riley and Rachel they were mostly standing face to face giving each other dirty looks and running around the group but a after they ran it a few times it was looking amazing and Shelby let them out an hour early for doing so good.

"Ok everyone good work see you all tomorrow" said a cheerful Shelby"

"You're lucky she is going soft with us today" said Riley

Yea don't tell anyone but Saturday practice is cancelled I guess Shelby wants to take me out on a mother daughter weekend trip and we won't be home all weekend so we get out of a 12 hour practice I think she wants it to be a surprise though" explained Rachel

"Wow everyone's going to love you. You got us out of practice and out an hour early that usually only happens on Christmas Eve and yes we have had practice on Christmas Eve before I have no clue what I'm going to do on a Saturday I haven't had a Saturday free sense freshman year"

"Well trust me we won't be having it on Christmas eve this year I'm Jewish so I don't celebrate but she's only half and she celebrates Christmas too and now that she has a family she will want to do holiday stuff so it's all good" said Rachel

Shelby and Rachel drove home and she fell asleep and Rachel may be a teenager but she was small so Shelby carried her up to her bed and tucked her in and kissed her forehead she was finally starting to feel like a mother.

Thanks for all the nice reviews I will post the next chapter when I hit 10 reviews thanks

Miranda~


	5. Chapter 5

AU I am writing Shelby a lot softer because it never really said anywhere that she was a cold hearted bitch the one that pushed them hard was Dakota Stanley NOT Shelby so I am writing her how I think she was and how she is with Rachel think about it, it would make her happier and nicer to have Rachel. That is all enjoy this chapter.

Rachel woke up like always and got dressed she was really excited for the day because she had her group lesson with riley and Jesse and she had her cooking class that day.

She walked downstairs to greet her mother.

"Hey mom"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I don't even remember coming up to bed though" said Rachel

That's when Shelby gave out a little laugh

"What's so funny?" asked a confused Rachel

"You fell asleep in the car and I carried you in and got you to bed it was actually really cute I took a couple pictures if you don't believe me" said a humorous Shelby

"Oh my god mom you didn't"

"I did"

Rachel walked over to her mom and stuck her tongue out at her and tried to walk away but Shelby playfully grabbed her and scooped her up like she did the previous night "told you I carried you up stairs" said a happy Shelby that she proved to Rachel what she had done

"Let's get out of here" said Rachel as Shelby put her down and they both grabbed there gym and school bag.

They arrived at school and went their separate ways they would see each other 2nd period because she had a lesson that day.

Rachel went to find Jesse and they walked around the school hand in hand he showed her where the cooking room was so she wouldn't be lost. The morning bell rang for them to get to class so he walked her to English and he gave her a kiss on the lips then they parted and Rachel went to her English class.

Once her class was over she headed towards the music wing and walked into one of the many vocal rooms to meet Shelby there.

"Hey baby how was English?"

"Good we read a few chapters of The Scarlet Letter and before that Jesse showed me where the cooking room was so I wouldn't get lost"

"What did I do" said Jesse walking in with Riley

"Hey" said Rachel running up to him planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay so for today I think we are going to work on what is this feeling Jesse you may go and sit down" Shelby said pointing to some desks

"I also want you to judge this routine as if it were a competition"

"Ok Shelby"

They sang the song and added the dance moves they had learned yesterday.

"Okay that was great Jesse do you have anything you would like to add? Asked Shelby.

"Honestly Shelby there was nothing wrong with this I think it was great and the vocals were amazing Riley you have never sounded better and Rachel your range is amazing and you make a perfect Elphaba".

"Okay well I think that's it for today I will see you all later at glee rehearsal have a good day have fun in cooking Rachel" said a pleased Shelby.

Rachel and Jesse both had a social studies class that period so they walked hand in hand to the social studies wing Rachel had European history and Jesse had American history.

"Bye Rachel I will see you later" said Jesse.

Her global class was alright she didn't really like history that much she thought it was just some random dates paired with events and it really bored her so. She was very happy when she heard the bell ring so she could go to her next class.

She walked to the science wing so she could go to her biology class when she walked in she was happy to see that Riley was in that class as well and took a seat next to her at the lab table.

"We are digesting frogs today" said riley

"Well I am a vegan at my old school they didn't make me do that kind of stuff I'm going to go see if I can talk to the teacher and see what she can do"

"Hi I am a vegan and was wondering if I could maybe skip this lab I could write you a report for the grade instead" said Rachel.

"A vegan huh well you're going to have to do this lab I am sick of the excesses from students"

I am a vegan though I can't do this lab it goes against everything I believe in and I signed a pledge for peta I can't just go against everything I have ever know I'm sorry said Rachel

"Here is the frog" said "you are going to digesting it or fail I don't care if you are a vegan it's only a frog.

Rachel took the tray and the smell was horrible so she dropped it and ran out of the room.

"What did you do to her she's a vegan you can't just do that to someone" Riley saying defending her friend

Riley went to find Rachel to make sure everything was ok she knew she probably went down to her mother's office.

Rachel ran down to the music wing to find her mother teaching a theory class she gently knocked on the door.

"Class please read chapter 7 of your theory books and you may leave at the end of the period.

"Rachel what happened why are you crying" asked Shelby taking Rachel into her office

was going to make me dissect a frog she said that being a vegan was just a lame excuse and she handed me the tray with the poor innocent frog on it.

I'm going to kill her I hate the way her and Giselle treat others said a pissed off Shelby

"Wait that's Giselle's mother no wonder she was a complete bitch to me I bet she's told her all about me" said Rachel

"Yes that's her mom and unfortunately they have the same attitude about everything I have had to talk to her mom numerous times about the way her kid treats other members and she just brushes it off and blames it on other kids she wonders why nobody in the group wants to be her friend for trips her mother pays for a suite so she can room all by herself because nobody wants to room with her" explained Shelby.

"Hey Rachel are you ok?" asked Riley standing in the frame of the door.

"Hey yea I'm fine I just wish that wasn't so insensitive.

"Well how about we go up to her class and have a word with her give her a taste of the ole coach Corcoran I can be"

"Okay" said Rachel she was kind of excited she's never really seen full out coach Corcoran before.

Shelby was raving so this should be a good show nobody messes with my Rachel and gets away with it she thought.

Shelby stomped up the stairs and came crashing through the door and if the kids weren't scared of Shelby before they sure were now the non-musical kids knew not to cross Shelby for anything because they knew she could rip them to pieces in a matter of seconds.

"What do you think you are doing to my daughter" said Shelby.

"She's your daughter" said Mrs. Evans

"Yes and proud of it and anyone who has crossed her has crossed me so I'm thinking there's something you need to say to Rachel "said Shelby

"Yea there is you fail this lab"

"Excuse me said Shelby

"She fails this lab and if she's not careful I will fail her in the class" said .

"That's not going to happen I am switching her out of the class there's more than one bio teacher here and don't cross me Giselle's remediation letter for collage is now getting torn to shreds do you want me to kick her out of glee for good, she needs another national title to get into NYU so if I were you I would be very careful I could easily give that scholarship to someone else." Said a defensive Shelby.

"Fine I'm sorry just don't ruin Giselle's collage.

"It might be too late for that she has been mean to Rachel like I said no one crosses me and gets away with it said Shelby as she stormed out of the room. She really gave those kids and Rachel and Riley a show and showed the class how a real storm out was done.

Rachel followed out behind her "wow I have such a cool mom" said a proud Rachel

"Thanks I just hate the way she treats people what class you have next.

"Lunch do you have a class next period?"

"No actually that's my lunch period too"

"Can I eat with you in your room" asked Rachel

"Sure you can bring Riley if you want"

"Ok I'll go get her and we will meet you in your room" said Rachel

"Hey Riley do you want to come eat lunch with my mom and I in her room"

"Ummmm"

"Don't be scared I know she's scary and she's harsh but she has a soft side it will be fun and besides you have to get used to her we are going to be rooming with her for almost 2 weeks" said Rachel

"Ok that's true let's go get food first"

Rachel and riley went to the café to get food Rachel got a salad and riley got one too but it had chicken in it.

They walked in to join Shelby, Rachel walked in first because riley was still intimidated by her she was really bad in the past but she's a lot softer this year and she liked this Shelby a lot more than last year Shelby.

"Hey girls" Shelby said greeting the girls.

"Hi" Riley said shyly

Rachel gave out a small chuckle

"What" they said at the same time

"Oh nothing" said Rachel still smiling

"Riley I can get you switched to Rachel's bio class because I know she was mean to you as well" said Shelby

"Wow thanks that would be great" said Riley

"So for Florida can you room with us as our chaperone?" asked Rachel.

"Of course I can"

"Rachel I almost forgot Becky cant room with us she got asked by someone else before we asked so we will have to find someone else" said Riley

"You know you don't have to room with four people you can have just three" said Shelby

"Okay that would be fun" said Rachel

"And don't worry I will be a cool chaperone I won't make you go to bed at 8 unless we are preforming the next day" said Shelby

"So what else are we going to be doing" asked riley

"Well a few things are a surprise but in Disney we are doing all four non water parks and one Water Park that you get to pick and that's all I can tell you I want it to be a surprise but you will get one free day where you can do anything you want within a 50 mile radius" said Shelby

And sense we aren't going to the beach Rachel we are going to go a week early and hit the beach.

"Ok cool mom thanks" said Rachel

The rest of lunch was spent talking about the trip and what crazy rides they were going to try and get Shelby on.

The next class she went to was cooking and she loved it she explained to the teacher that she was vegan and the teacher totally understood and said that Rachel could alter the recipes without animal products she was so much nicer than her old biology teacher.

The school day came to a close with her study hall and her last period of the day which was French.

Rachel made her way down to the bathroom to change for vocal adrenaline practice she put on some shorts and a tank top so she could move around a lot easier because the not getting the dances right was worse than forgetting the words to Don't Rain on my Parade.

"Ok guys today we are going to work on the group number its swimming in Miami by Owl City it fits with the Florida theme." Said Shelby

"Rachel, Giselle, Jesse Riley, Gavin and jack you have solo lines and the rest will sing for the chorus and throughout the whole song the chorus needs to sing ohs

Let's work on vocals and then after dinner we will do the dance routine.

The music started and they were all reading the sheet music so they would know when to sing there part.

Rachel:I'm alone above the atmosphere  
>And no one looking up can find me here<br>Cause I can close my eyes, and disappear  
>When I climb the stairs to watch the sun<br>Above station walls, the colors run  
>To fill the swimming pool when I am done<p>

I am the captain of an oil tanker that travels throuh your veins

When the satellites hang all around  
>And I can finally hear the lovely sound<br>When all the engines in the backroom die down  
>All the airships move across the sky<br>And my equipment just keeps standing by  
>The planets glow and intensify<p>

I am the pilot of a cargo airplane that travels throuh your veins

When you are lying half asleep in your room  
>Unaware if it is midnight or afternoon<br>Because the water doesn't flood the stairwell  
>It could be raining but then you can never tell.<p>

If you're alone in this awful downpour  
>Then struggle free and paddle out the cellar door<p>

In the evening light the boulevard  
>Conceals the night with disregard<br>For all the workers in a west coast ship yard  
>When I rearrange the silverware<br>And re-install the lights and captian's chair  
>I'll lift the ceiling off to breathe the ocean air<p>

I am the engineer of forty freight trains that travels throuh your veins

When you are lying half asleep in your room  
>Unaware if it is midnight or afternoon<br>Because the water doesn't flood the stairwell  
>It could be raining but then you can never tell.<p>

If you're awake in this awful downpour  
>Then struggle free and paddle out the cellar door<br>When you are swimming in Miami at night  
>And all around you are the traffic and city lights<p>

I'm alone above the atmosphere  
>And no one looking up can find me here<br>Cause I can close my eyes, and disappear  
>When I climb the stairs to watch the sun<br>Above station walls, the colors run  
>To fill the swimming pool when I am done<p>

Everyone: I am the captain of an oil tanker that travels through your veins

Jesse: When the satellites hang all around  
>And I can finally hear the lovely sound<br>When all the engines in the backroom die down  
>All the airships move across the sky<br>And my equipment just keeps standing by  
>The planets glow and intensify<p>

Everyone: I am the pilot of a cargo airplane that travels through your veins

Jesse and rachel: When you are lying half asleep in your room  
>Unaware if it is midnight or afternoon<br>Because the water doesn't flood the stairwell  
>It could be raining but then you can never tell.<p>

If you're alone in this awful downpour  
>Then struggle free and paddle out the cellar door<p>

Giselle: In the evening light the boulevard  
>Conceals the night with disregard<br>For all the workers in a west coast ship yard  
>When I rearrange the silverware<br>And re-install the lights and captain's chair  
>I'll lift the ceiling off to breathe the ocean air<p>

Everyone: I am the engineer of forty freight trains that travels through your veins

Jack: When you are lying half asleep in your room  
>Unaware if it is midnight or afternoon<br>Because the water doesn't flood the stairwell  
>jack and Giselle: It could be raining but then you can never tell.<p>

Everyone: If you're awake in this awful downpour  
>then struggle free and paddle out the cellar door<br>when you are swimming in Miami at night  
>and all around you are the traffic and city lights<p>

They ran the song a couple of times and it was soon five so it was dinner.

"Giselle it's your turn to go get food I think everyone has agreed on subs so here's the order and don't forget to get Rachel's veggie sub no funny business please"

Giselle pulled up to the local bakery they made the best subs in the city.

"Hi I need 10 meatball subs,5 turkey and 5 ham please" said Giselle.

The younger man made all 20 subs and gave her the total and she paid for them.

"Wait I actually need one more can it be all veggie but I want the bread toasted and soaked in roast beef juice no actually meat just the juice" said Giselle earning a weird look from the sub guy but who was he to judge this was a big order and his paycheck would surely show.

She pulled back in to the school parking lot 20 minutes later and grabbed the box of subs and some chips and red bull.

"Hey guys I got our subs" she said passing out all of the meatball turkey and ham subs she handed Rachel hers last making sure to read the one that said veggie.

"Here you go one veggie sub" Giselle said sweetly

Rachel and Riley exchanged a weird look but just shook it off.

Rachel unwrapped her sub and went to take a bit she was so hungry she didn't see the roast beef blood dripping from her sandwich.

"RACHEL don't eat that" said Riley seeing the blood dripping down on to the sub wrapper.

"Why not" said Rachel.

"Look there's blood in you sandwich Giselle put it in your sub" said Riley

I didn't put it in there the sub guy did" said Giselle with a smirk on her face.

"What the hell" said Rachel "I almost ate that" she was almost in tears

"Thank you so much Riley" Rachel said finally knowing what it was like to have a best friend.

Shelby watching this whole thing put down her turkey sub.

GISELLE IN MY OFFICE NOW! Said a hysterical Shelby

Dun dun dun what's going to happen to her I need 15 reviews to update this week and if I get 20 by tomorrow at 8 it will be up by Tuesday


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so I know I said I wasn't using any of what is going on in season 3 but I am going to kind of use what Quinn said to Shelby but the difference is that Quinn is still Prego so it will still be different and the part I am using was in mash off for those of you who were wondering.

"GISELLE what did you just do to Rachel and I want the full honest answer" said Shelby

"I gave your daughter what she deserved she needs to be put in her place she walks around Carmel like she owns the place she has been here for two days and everyone loves her and I'm not getting enough attention that Wicked solo should have been mine not hers that's my dream role and you gave it away" Said Giselle.

"Leave and don't come back you off the team what you did was cruel and mean she's a vegan and you almost destroyed that and I can't have you treated people like that she hasn't done anything to you she would have been her friend if you let her clean out your glee locker and leave and don't bother begging now we have an even number of boys and girls so don't bother we don't want you hear" said Shelby

"Oh and here is your letter for collage but I don't think I would use it if I were you because there's nothing positive written in it.

Shelby was glad that she finally got Giselle off of glee that girl had too many negative thoughts in her head to be in glee and it was bringing her and the team down.

She went to go find Rachel to make sure she was ok. She found her with the rest of the team.

"Hey are you ok" Shelby asked hugging Rachel.

"Yea I can't believe she would do that" said Rachel

"Ok everyone how about we go home early because I have to rewrite the dance because I kicked Giselle off the team because of her behavior so please no more funny business"

Don't worry we won't hurt Rachel what she did was really mean said a vocal adrenaline member.

"I hope so thank you" said Shelby

Shelby walked up to Rachel and Riley

"Thank you so much Riley for saving Rachel from eating that" said Shelby.

"It's cool I saw the blood dripping from the bread and I knew something was off and didn't want her to eat it before it was too late said Riley.

"Rachel are you hungry we can go to dinner of you want" said Shelby Riley you can come too it doesn't look like you ate much of your sub anyway

"Sure said Rachel and Riley said together.

"After what happened I didn't want to eat my sub" said Riley.

They all got into Shelby's range rover and drove to breadsticks.

They looked over the menu and Rachel decided on a salad and a vegan friendly soup Shelby ordered spaghetti and riley ordered a veggie burger picking up on Shelby's no meat dinner.

Rachel gave her a look "you like veggie burgers?"

"Yes there actually very good"

After they ordered Rachel got up to go to the bathroom leaving Riley and Shelby alone she knew this would made Riley nervous but they needed to get used to each other.

"I want to ask you something Riley" said Shelby

This made Riley slightly nervous

"Would you like to go down to Florida early with Rachel and I, you have given Rachel such a gift a real friend she is so lucky to have you and I am so thankful that you have taken her under your wing and showed her what Vocal Adrenaline should be about I am going to encourage the older members to do that with the younger members in the future.

"umm sure i mean if Rachel wants me there and I'm not imposing on your family time I would be honored I would just have to ask my parents first" said a surprised riley

"Yeah sure we can work that all out I will talk to your parents and all of that stuff I think Rachel would enjoy a friend there someone to talk to other than me" said Shelby.

Rachel walked back to the table seeing the pair talking

"So did I miss anything" said Rachel

"Actually yes I have invited Riley to go to Florida early with us if that's ok with you"

"Omg that would be so cool" said Rachel

Dinner was good and Shelby dropped Riley at her house and Rachel and Shelby made their way to their own.

"Hey mom I was wondering if I could go back over to McKinley tomorrow they said they wanted to talk to me for like 10 minutes I know you don't want me going over there but I just want to see what they want and you can wait right outside in the car if you want to it will be right after school so I can use my one hour break before practice" asked Rachel.

"I want to be right outside the door I won't listen but just in case things get out of hand and I don't want you staying there for a while.

"Ok thank you" said Rachel

The rest of the night passed like normal Shelby was grading papers for her theory classes and Rachel was doing homework.

After Rachel was done she let her mom check it over and went to take a shower. Her mom later came in to say good night where she saw Rachel crying on her bed.

"Baby what's wrong" asked Shelby

I am trying to figure out what the signs were that my dads were going to leave me and I finally remember.

"It was a week before sectionals and I got a bad grade on a math test and so for my punishment they didn't come to watch me sing and it just kept getting worse I saw them leaving me more and more for stupid things like not getting solos in glee or not getting dance moves right or not getting all 90s and so they left. They would go on trips without me and would stay out till 3 in the morning and if I would have just gotten the moves right or studied more we would still be a family "said Rachel

"But that's not the worst part of it all they tried to replace me they wanted to go to china and adopted a little girl and they never even asked me how I felt and they got a dog that they treated better than they ever treated me and they never paid attention to me anymore"

and that's when it hit Shelby that that's why Rachel acted the way she did always looking for attention always wanting the spot light and it would come off as annoying to most people but if they really knew what was going on than they would finally understand Rachel.

"honey you have to know that all of those things you think made them stop loving you are not true those are normal things everybody does no one's perfect and it's there loss and they will regret what they did to you because you are such a wonderful person and I love you and I will never stop you will always be my main priority and I will never ever replace you no one could ever begin to fill your shoes' said Shelby with Rachel laying on her lap.

Thanks mom I think I am going to go bed now thank you for everything you always know what to do and to say I love you so much

"Good night baby I love you" said Shelby she placed a kiss on her temple and turned off the lights and left the door open a crack and softly walked out of Rachel's room.

Rachel woke up and did all of her normal morning routines and went downstairs like normal and proceeded with her day and Shelby did the same and they both got in the car and left to start there day.

On the way to school they talked about their mother daughter weekend Shelby had planned she already got their hotel booked and everything sorted out it was only two days away and they were going to go see where Shelby grew up and go shopping and just have tons of fun together and to made the bond even stronger and hopefully she would prove to Rachel that she was in fact not going anywhere.

"I will be waiting for you at 2 when the final bell rings to drive you over to McKinley have a good day" said Shelby.

Rachel's day flew by and before she knew it the day was over and the last bell had rung and she was on her way to find her mother's car in the staff lot.

Rachel and here mom walked to the glee room and Shelby did what she promised and waited outside.

Rachel walked in to see to old teammates waiting for her but each had a slushy in their hands.

"Hey berry or should I say traitor its funny you have always said you hated people who jumped ships but it looks like you just did" said Puck.

"And for whom? Shelby she doesn't even love you" said Quinn

"yes she does she loves me and she's not using me she's been there for me when my dads were not and you saying she doesn't is like saying you guys actually have a chance at ever winning again I hear you guys are going to nationals this year good luck with that because you have no chance Shelby has written a fantastic routine and you guys haven't even started yours yet so good luck with that."

"SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU IF SHE DID THEY SHE DID SHE WOULD HAVE NEVER GIVEN YOU UP AND THAT'S ONE THING YOU NEED TO GET THROUGH YOUR HEAD MAN HANDS" said Quinn

And with that new directions drew up their hands and shot the sticky drink at her and before any of them could say Lima loser Shelby was at her side.

"oh look it's the money whore what did your heart grow back so you now want Rachel at least I'm going to do what's right for my baby and not sell her to go live my dream and then realize that I have failed and want her back at least I'm not that pathetic" said Quinn

"None of that stuff is true and you know that Quinn and your right your more pathetic than me at least I was doing something good for a needing family and maybe that failed but at least I planned this instead of sleeping with my boyfriend's best friend yeah I know about that I would rather be pathetic than a slut and at least Rachel is going somewhere good bye lima loser" she said to Quinn grabbing Rachel to follow with her.

"Thanks mom you were great what you did took guts and what they did decent upset me one bit lets go get cleaned up and get to practice"

They cleaned up and walked in to the choir room.

"Rachel Riley gets your vocal chords ready we are going to show new directions that don't have a chance should at nationals we are going to sing What is This Feeling I know you will rock it we have been practicing it all week we will show them what we are made of tomorrow and then you will have the weekend off because I am going out of town so please don't do anything stupid be safe I would like to have all 20 members when I return on Monday.

"New Directions you are so over" shouted Rachel

Ok so there you go I am sorry for the lack of chapters but I was out of town last weekend but my break for thanksgiving is coming up so lots of chapters to come btw I really can't do both get my baby to nationals and this so I am putting get my baby to nationals on hold because both are about getting Rachel to nationals but this one deals with her when it's still her 10th grade year so it will end up being a longer story I'm not saying I won't go back to that story but I get both confused with each other so I am putting my focus on this one

Read review please thanks for all the support it means so much


	7. authors note

Authors note

Ok so I am kind of disappointed I wrote a new chapter and I come back after 2 days to look at it and it only got I review and I was really looking forward to more and there just wasn't for those of you who are not writer's but readers those reviews is what keeps us going to keep writing and when there are none we don't want to continue the story it's such a disappointment to come on here and only see 1 and thank you to that one who liked that chapter but that was the best chapter in my eyes and I worked hard on it and I have the next chapter ready to go but in order for that to be posted I NEED 7 more reviews bringing the total up to 25 before it gets posted.

Also I NEED a beta because I am running out of ideas that are original and someone who can look over my chapters I will put your name in every single chapter and if you don't have an account then you should make one it takes 5 minutes you can help me with ideas and you can even write a chapter every now and then you will be one of the creators of the story so please comment or pm me if you are interested.


	8. Chapter 8

hey so sorry this chapter got mixed up this one was supposed to go first sorry about that

* * *

><p>Rachel's day went by pretty fast she was very excited about going over to McKinley today and it made it even better that she had a solo but something was bothering her those things that Quinn said bothered her Shelby was just trying to full fill her dream Shelby did want her didn't she?<p>

That thought was pushed to the side when the final bell rang Rachel walked down to practice and sat there with Riley and Jesse until Shelby got there. That's when Rachel remembered about Shelby's and Rachel's trip they were leaving that day after glee that's why practice was only an hour and then they would go to McKinley and give them what they deserve.

Shelby walked in and started talking

"Ok so we are going to practice what is this feeling and them drive over there and show New Directions who's going to win at nationals and who's going to lose"

"I was just thinking how are we getting into their choir room" said a VA member.

"I can get us in there no problem" said Rachel

"Ok great lets run the song a few times Rachel and Riley take it away" said Shelby.

They ran the song a few times and once Shelby thought it was perfect they were getting ready to leave.

"Ok so be at McKinley no later than 2:30 its 2 now so don't be late please Rachel you are going over now right so you can get us in right?" asked Shelby.

"Yep that's the plan"

Rachel got in Shelby's car and they drove over to the school

"So how exactly are you getting us in" asked Shelby?

"You will just have to wait and see" said Rachel

"You are so stubborn"

"Yeah but I get it all from you" said Rachel.

Shelby dropped Rachel off in back of the building and she knew exactly where she was going she walked down the long hall way trying not to be seen by any of the new directions which was easy because they have glee right now.

Rachel knocked on the hard wood door and she heard someone say some in so she proceeded.

"Hello sue"

"Rachel I see that you finally grew some brains and got out of lady's club and joined a real glee club what brings you to my office" asked the cheerleading coach.

"Well my club wants to show new directions just what they're going to be up against at nationals and we want to destroy them and I need help getting in to the autoritum and I know that you want the glee club gone so do you think you could help me" asked Rachel.

"Sure I will do anything to end that club now I know there's a door in the auditorium so get your club there and wait outside I will come get you when I leave to get them.

VA was getting ready in their cars half of them were going to be in green and the other half in pink because the pinks were on Riley's side and the green on Rachel's side.

"Ok guys we are going to wait outside the door until sue comes and gets us" said Rachel

Sue came out to get them and they had about 5 minutes until the glee kids would be coming and they stood all in a group waiting for them and then they would get ready when they came.

"Hey glee clubbers I have a little surprise for you all you have to come to the auditorium" they were all a little skeptical but they all eventually got up.

They walked in and saw VA "what the hell sue" why are they here" "how could you do this Rachel" "this is so unfair" "how could you do this to us sue we have been working so hard" and that's just some of the stuff Rachel was hearing from her former gleeks.

"Hello Lima losers how is your day going because ours is going pretty good we are here today to show you that you have no change we took your best and your loss is our gain and we never lose so please enjoy the show" said Jesse is a very sarcastic tone.

They started to sing the song and Shelby walked in gave Quinn a dirty look and proceeded to walk to the front and take a seat in the front row.

Rachel's singing was even more perfect after being in VA for only 1 week and she saw the pained looks on new directions face.

The end of the song was near so Jesse took his cue to hop of the stage and Rachel jumped off to be caught by Jesse she was placed on her feet walked over where Quinn was sitting and got in her face and sang the end of the song and them jumped on one of the empty seats and yelled boo and it scared Quinn and she whispered so only Quinn could hear.

"Your finally getting what you deserve mess with my mom again and the least of your worries will be getting scared from a song" Rachel has been wanting to stand up to her for the entire year and now she finally got to.

Shelby got up but Will stopped her "can we have a word please"

"why just say whatever you want because I have nothing to hind and I already know what you're going to say how dare I steal Rachel but that's the thing I didn't steal here she wanted this it's you who pushed her away time after time do you know she wanted those solos to feel special and you all just shot her down time after time so she's done she wins you lose get over it" said Shelby now face to face with will.

"This has been fun but we must be going see you losers at nationals" said Jesse.

That was great guys enjoy your weekend off and again don't do anything stupid please be safe.

Rachel went to say goodbye to Jesse

"I'll miss you text me when you can and try not to fall in love with the actors in wicked because then I would have to kill them"

I will try I could never love someone else I will text you whenever I can but I will probably be busy Shelby and I have 16 years to make up for after all" said Rachel they kissed for 3 minutes and then they had to part

"I love you"

I love you more be safe and listen to Shelby Jesse don't do anything stupid.

"You all ready to go were going home and grab our stuff and then head out for our mother daughter weekend I just want you to know that this is our weekend Rachel it's all about us"

Rachel couldn't wait for this weekend to start it was going to be so fun


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel and Shelby were getting ready to leave they each have one suitcase and one carry on for the car.

"Hey baby are you almost ready to go it takes about two hours to get there"

Yep just give me like 10 more minutes to pack my carry on

Rachel put her iPhone along with her iPod and nook she put some vegan snacks in her bag and walked out into the living room.

"All set" said Rachel

"Ok cool lets go put our things and head our "said Shelby

They popped out the range rover's back door and put their bags in.

They got in the car after and Shelby took Rachel's hands in her own "this trip is all about you and I want you to know that if you want to do something just ask and I want you to know that I love you" said Shelby

"I love you too mom"

Rachel was so glad that Shelby didn't leave her again and that she would get to be in her life forever like the way it should be.

Shelby put on her Pandora on the show tunes channel and Rachel sweetly smiled at her. Man sometimes being a parent rocked she loved the feeling that Rachel gave her like every bad mistake she's ever made were somehow ruled out when she looked at Rachel her life was complete she didn't need some guy or a garden or a dog to make her happy just Rachel.

The car ride went pretty quick with Shelby and Rachel belting show tunes Rachel didn't even need to use her iPod or her Nook Shelby pulled up to their hotel it was very nice and Rachel couldn't wait to go in the indoor pool and hot tub they both brought there baiting suits and were ready to have fun.

"I got a hotel room with one bed but it's a king size so we should be good" said Shelby

"Ok that's fine what are we going to do first"

"Well it's already 6 so how about we go get some dinner and come back to the hotel and we can go swimming and take a look around the hotel" said Shelby.

"Ok that sounds cool"

The hotel was so nice there room was amazing Shelby got a suit with a balcony and it had separate rooms it had a living room a small dining room a bathroom and of course the bedroom.

And the layout was really nice it had 10 floors and you could see them all because the middle of each floor was open and you could look all the way down to the main lobby it also had a full 24 hour quick service food it was kind of like a gas station it had candy and chips as well as drinks but it also had pizza sandwiches and other cold foods and quick service meals it was the best hotel that Rachael had ever stayed it and she couldn't wait to explore more when they got back. They were on floor 7 and there room number was 242.

"So where are we going to dinner" asked Rachel

"A little café me and my friends used to eat at when I grew up here we are also going drive by my childhood house and my old high school" explained Shelby.

They unpacked a little and went to go to Shelby's car so they could drive to dinner.

They drove up to the café it was called the rocking horse café.

"Don't worry they have vegan options the owners daughter was vegan I actually went to high school with her so they have plenty of options for you to choose.

They went to sit down and the waiter handed menus after 10 minutes they both decided Shelby ordered a burger and Rachel ordered a veggie burger the waiter took their menus and they were left to them self's.

"Mom I have a question"

"whatever it is baby I will answer it"

"What happened to your parents I never heard you talk about them and I would like to know about them do they know about me"

"of course they know about you I would never hide you from them but they disapproved of what I did they said it was cold and it went against everything they believed in so they disowned me and they moved to Florida and I haven't heard from them in over 5 years they never helped me fulfill my dream and they knew I was upset with what I did but they never offered any support"

"I want you to know I will NEVER do that to you I love you no matter what and I will support you in whatever you may do I may not like it but I won't do what they did to me I love you no matter what" said Shelby

"Ok enough with my questions do you have any that you would like to ask me mom"

"Hmm what was it like growing up what were you like"

"Well my dad's signed me up for every dance acting and singing class I could ever want so ever sense I was 3 I was very busy most 3 and 4 year olds played with dolls but I had no interest in that I only was interested in what I inherited from you a lot of kids didn't like me in school because I was better than them and my teachers praised me for it and I was bullied for it

Shelby wished she could have been with Rachel when that kind of stuff was happening Rachel picked up on the sadness on her mother's face "don't feel bad mom it's not your fault and I want you to know that I don't want you feeling bad when you ask me questions like this because its ok and your hear now and that's all that matters. You didn't listen to that contract if us Corcoran women want something we don't rest till it's ours which brings me to another thing I want to discuss.

Shelby thinks she knows what she's going to ask and if she's right it would make Shelby so happy "ok".

"I was thinking about changing my last name to Corcoran I mean if you want me too if you don't its fine I mean it's yours and….

Rachel was interrupted with a big hug "of course you can change your last name if you want I love the idea"

"It would bring us so much closer I want your last name because my fathers don't deserve me having their last name they left me and you were the one to pick up the pieces and I love you so I want to do this for us we can really be a true family now.

Their food came and Rachel wanted to make a toast.

She raised her glass to a new school new club new last name new family and to us finding each other" Rachel said with tears in her eyes and in Shelby's eyes as well.

They finished up their meals and headed back to the hotel

"Hey do you want to go down to the pool" asked Shelby "sure let's get changed

They went in the pool for about an hour and hit the hot tub for another hour they talked about all the fun things her and riley were going to be doing in Florida they both couldn't wait for the trip after two hours by the pool they decided it was time to go back to their room after all tomorrow was going to be a long day they both took showers and got into bed Rachel snuggled into Shelby "I love you mom"

"You will never even know how much I love you Rachie sweet dreams baby"


	10. au

Ok so I make a mistake and I put a chapter up before it was intended so go read chapter 8 for the new directions show down and so now I will need 40 reviews before next chapter because that was a new chapter but the order got mixed up so 40 and the next chapter will be up and thank you so much for all the reviews they mean so much and I can't wait to update future chapters I have some really good stuff coming up.

One question would you rather have one really long chapter or 2 shorter ones because I may make the trip one really long chapter like 5000 words but that's going to take a little time to write but I do need 40 reviews so let me know if you want one long chapter or 2 shorter ones.

Thanks so much.

~miranda~


	11. Chapter 11

**Longest chapter yet!**

**Before you read this just know that we are just going to pretend that Idina and Shelby are different people and they don't look alike for the purpose of this story. And I know after people are done reading people are going to say it's not realistic but I don't care that's now why I wrote this story and also this trip is fluff and there will be drama once they get back and I can't wait to write it happy reading.**

When Rachel woke up, it was already nine, so she tossed her legs off the side of the bed and went to find her mother.

"Mom it's time to get up there's lots to do today I am so excited"

"Okay baby, just give me five more minutes".

Sometimes she wished that Rachel liked to sleep in more.

Rachel went to go take a shower. She used her favourite shampoo- John Frieda, specially made for brunettes. It was the best and it smelled amazing.

She got out of the shower to find her mom was up making coffee. she went to get dressed, choosing a pair of skinny jeans and a purple ruffle top from Charlotte Ruse. she went to blow dry her hair when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey what's up Mom?"

"Nothing I just thought I would come in and tell you what our plans are for today. we are going to go grab some breakfast and then maybe wander the city. the show starts at two, and I have a special surprise for you after the show".

Shelby had just found out that her friend from collage, Kristen, was the one of the leads in _Wicked_ (she played Galinda) and she knew Rachel would be so excited to meet the cast and go on a little tour of the _Wicked_ set.

"And then we're going to go to dinner and then chill back at the hotel".

"Okay Mom that sounds like a lot of fun. I'm going to finish getting ready and I think you need to do the same", said a giggling Rachel.

Rachel made a French braid out of her bangs and put on simple makeup and went out into the main room of the hotel. "ready to leave?"

"Yeah, of course let's go down to the hotel restaurant and get some breakfast".

Two hours later they were driving around and Shelby was showing Rachel where she went to school and other places she went when she was little she decided that she was going to skip going to her old house she didn't want to hurt Rachel's feelings because she would never get to meet her grandparents and it would make Shelby sad as well so she decided to skip that one.

"So this is where I went to high school it didn't have a great music program but it did have a glee club we never went to nationals or anything but it was a good experience so I knew what to do when I wanted to coach my own and it taught me how to work with my teammates I was the star of my glee club so I guess that runs in our family I was also in the musical every year and I almost always got the lead I had a good group of friends and we were all in glee together".

"Wow it is so much bigger than Carmel!"

"Yeah well this is a bigger city than Lima or Carmel!"

It was around one when Shelby though it would go good to head to the theatre to get their seats. they were sitting in the best seats- row three- in the middle not right up front, because then you couldn't see everything, but still close so she could get a good look at the actors. She was very excited to see Kristen living her dreams.

They walked in and were handed their Playbills and went to take their seats. They still had a half an hour before the show.

"Mom do you know that this is the original cast they are doing a special show?"

"Yeah they do that for a few of the tour dates as a thank you to their fans".

"So I will get to see Kristen and Idina! Oh my God, this is my dream thank you so much Mom!" she leant over to hug her mother tightly.

Shelby now couldn't wait to tell her daughter that they would get to go back stage and meet the both of them and wait until she knew that she knew Kristen personally and she was going to invite her to her house to catch up for a week she just hoped she would accept.

The show started out and she could see the excitement in Rachel's eyes once the first song started. She was so happy!

And then Shelby saw her. She saw Kristen and couldn't wait to talk to her. They were talking over emails to set this up but she couldn't wait until she could hug her tiny blonde friend again. There was a time where Shelby thought she was in love with her, that they had a future together, but things changed she ran out of money so she had to leave.

When they were singing 'What Is This Feeling', Rachel's eyes lit up. She was so thrilled she loved that song and she just sung it yesterday for the people she really truly deeply loathed.

The curtain came down for intermission and this was the perfect time to tell Rachel about her surprise

"Baby, I have to tell you something. I am going to tell you your surprise. I know Kristen Chenoweth. We went to collage together and you get to meet her and Idina and the rest of the cast and we are going to go to dinner with Kristen and Idina afterwards".

she saw the look on her daughter's face.

"oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! No way I get to meet Idina she is my role model she's everything I want to be when I get older and Kristen is too cute I love her too she is my other role model! I can't believe this I can't wait thank you so much Mom! all of my friends are going to be jealous I can't wait to tell Riley!" Rachel was talking a mile a minute, making Shelby laugh.

"There's more I am going to see if Kristen would like to stay with us for a week I have a guest room and she can help with VA and I know that Idina is coming next month. he has family here and she agreed to help you and give you a few lessons and give you some advice for when you go to New York".

"This is the best day ever! I find out that I get vocal training from my idols and the trip's not even over thank you so much Mommy!"

Shelby loved hearing Rachel call her that it warmed her heart. Not many teenagers would still call their mother that, but her daughter did.

"Can Riley meet them when they come she loves them too like we can all eat dinner together! I know they won't be here at the same time but maybe you could invite Kristen back for dinner when Idina comes and we could all have dinner and catch up."

The second act was started and Rachel squealed with excitement.

Rachel was really starting to enjoy the show. 'Defying Gravity' was mind blowing- Idina's last note was incredible.

The next song was 'For Good'- this was such a sad song it was when the two witches would ever see each other again. It was kind of like when Shelby never saw Kristen again until. Now tonight would be the night she was waiting for, getting to see her again would be amazing. By the end of the song Shelby had Rachel's hand in her own and they were both in tears.

The final curtain came down and Rachel was so excited to get to meet the cast.

Kristen was waiting for them at the door they were told to meet her as soon as she was changed out of her costume and into jeans and a nice top.

"Kristen!"

"Oh my God, Shelby!"

She ran up to her and threw her arms around the brunette she missed her so much.

"We have so much catching up to do next week when you come I missed you so much you have no idea Kristen! Back when I left, it left me heartbroken but we will deal with that later I want you to meet my beautiful daughter Kristen this is Rachel".

"Wow Shelby she looks so much like you how did you get that lucky? Your mother must have amazing genes!"

"Hi Kristen! I am a huge fan you were amazing up there and I hope one day I am just like you! I am going to hug you now!" Rachel flung her arms around the tiny blonde, and Kristen hugged her back.

"Idina will be out soon she's just cleaning off the green she's really excited to meet you and to go to dinner"

"What am I excited for?" asked Idina, coming around the corner.

"Oh my God, you're Idina Menzel thank you so much for taking your time out to come meet me!" Rachel gushed, frozen to the spot. Idina laughed, hugging the little brunette.

"Oh it's my pleasure anything for Kristen" she said hugging the excited girl "and I can't wait to come out and give you come lessons it will be so much fun before we leave I would love to hear you sing perhaps on the wicked stage?

"Omg no way I could really do that?"

"Of course I am looking forward to it we can do it after you meet everyone and do the tour.

They went backstage where everyone was and standing there was Leo Norbert Butz he was even cuter in person and he was walking up to her what do I do thought Rachel.

"Hi you must be Rachel Kristen was telling us all about Shelby and you we are all looking forward to meeting you"

"Will you take a picture with me please" asked Rachel

"Sure I would be happy too"

They took several one where Leo was kissing Rachel on the cheek we won't let Jesse see this on she said to Shelby.

She got pictures with every one and group pictures as well and Idina and Kristen asked to sign a special page so they could each have an entire page because they wanted this to be special for her

The tour was one of the best parts they went in the dressing rooms and now they were in the wardrobe room.

"Want to try one Elhpie's hat?" asked Idina

Sure she took several pictures with it on one with Idina and one with Shelby and one altogether she also tried on Galindas crown and held her wand.

The next thing they did was go to the stage and she got to sing a few different songs.

"So do you want to sing what is this feeling with me" asked Kristen" "that would be so cool" that was so much fun getting to sing her favorite song with one of her role models.

"Ok my turn you have an amazing voice and I can't wait to shape it even more every show in New York will be begging for you, and lessons with Idina Menzel will look amazing on collage resumes."

We can sing defying gravity you can take my part and I will take Kristen's.

"This is one of my favorite moment's thank you so much she gave Kristen and Idina both a hug."

"Now for the real fun part Shelby, Rachel get up here on stage you're going to sing for good.

Rachel took Kristen's part and Shelby Idinas. This was going to be such a special moment for the pair by the end of the song both had tears in their eyes and they were in each other's arms

"Beautiful you guys that was great" they both said

"Let's go to dinner sinning with Broadway stars make me hungry" said Rachel.

"Were actually going to take two separate cars so Kristen and Idina can get back to their hotel after dinner" said Shelby.

"Rachel do you want to ride with me" asked Idina "it will give us some so you can ask all the questions you want and your mom and Kristen can catch up.

"Yeah that would be great" wow I get to ride with my idol talk about best day ever thought Rachel.

_**With Shelby and Rachel**_

"So what got you started with Broadway?"

"Well my first big show was _Rent_, and then came along _Wicked_ .I started out as the first ever Elphaba, this was my big shot, my one change and it could have failed but I am so glad that it worked out. Never give up Rachel, just because your first show doesn't work out just promise me you won't give up because I want tickets to your first show". Idina smiled at her and Rachel gasped in excitement.

"Okay, thank you for that advice, and I will definitely get you tickets to my first show you can bring Taye and Walker as well!"

"So Rachel what got you started in singing?"

So she told her how her fathers spoiled her in the arts and that lead to the story with her dads and her mom and what happened just last week.

A single tear slid down Rachel's cheek as her story drew to a close.

"Don't cry honey", she said as she wiped it off her face.

"Thanks for listening", Rachel mumbled.

"It's no problem, hun. Here put your number in my phone and I will put mine in yours if you ever need to talk just give me a call or send me a text or something".

"Thank you so much" said Rachel, realizing she had Idina's number.

They pulled up to the restaurant and Idina opened Rachel's door for her.

Having a mom who knew Broadway royalty definitely had its perks, thought Rachel.

_**With Kristen and Shelby**_

"Shelby she's just like you in every way possible you should be so proud. Even though you aren't because you didn't raise her doesn't me that you can't be proud of that girl. She seems so happy and from what you told me before you found her she wasn't very happy. She loves you and don't ever think otherwise!"

"Yeah I wish everyone loved me", said Shelby with a mumble, sounding like a sullen teenager.

"What's that mean Shelby?"

"I am just going to come out and say it I loved you and I still do you never even tried to call after I left it took two months for me to call you. You should have called me, but no, instead you didn't. I had to call you I have gone my entire life wondering what if, what if we could have made it what if you had called earlier I couldn't call you and tell you that over the phone it just wouldn't have been right. there I said it".

"Wait don't even blame it on me! You left, Shelby, YOU LEFT. I was going to tell you that I was in love with you but you left. You didn't leave a note, you didn't call, nothing. I thought it was you saying you didn't care".

"I had to leave I was out of money I didn't have the talent I was lacking the emotion I wanted to be near her Rachel I needed to be near her it helped me cope with what I had done to her you also helped me cope but I didn't think you loved me and I couldn't be here if you didn't so I left"

"So, can we start where we left off" asked Kristen

"I really don't think we can it's just I have Rachel and we don't live near each other we can talk about this later lets please put on brave faces because I want this trip to be perfect for Rachel and please don't let this effect you coming back next week Rachel's really looking forward to it."

"Her and Idina are really hitting it off" said Shelby

"Yeah Idina was really looking for someone to mentor she loves kids but she's different with Rachel she is very protective of her she really likes her it was so nice of her to offer her vocal lessons" said Kristen.

They walked in to sit down and Idina and Rachel were already waiting for her.

Dinner went smoothly but Rachel picked up that something was wrong with her mother.

"Well this was fun" said Idina cheerfully. "What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"I didn't really plan anything why did you have something in mind?"

Well I thought we could all do something".

Kristen and Shelby exchanged a glance.

"Sure that will be fun what would we do"? asked Shelby.

"well we could go shopping, the malls here are fantastic!"

"OK good idea Kristen, I wanted to take her shopping anyway", said Shelby.

man they both were good actors.

"Ok sounds great". Idina hugged Rachel and so did Kristen.

"thanks for such a fun day", she whispered into their ears.

They got in their cars and left, heading back to their respective motels.

"Mom thank you so much I had so much fun and I'm glad we got to share these moments together. What happened with you and Kristen?"

"Just some stuff from the past" she said pulling into the hotel parking lot. "I'm going to go to bed, okay? goodnight baby I am glad you have fun". She kissed her forehead.

Rachel had to fix this- she just had to. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

Rachel decided to wait until Shelby was asleep to try and fix this so she decided to Skype Riley.

"Riley you will never guess who I got to meet and who I will be bringing back with me! Turns out my mom and Kristen Chenoweth knew each other in college and were best friends and she stared in _Wicked_ today they did an original cast performance and my mom set it all up and the best part is where there's Kristen there's the one and only Idina Menzel! And she has family that lives in Carmel and she's coming for a month and offered to give me vocal lessons and some New York tips!"

"Wait, for real? this isn't a prank is it?"

"Nope I am for real and the best part Kristen is coming to help with VA for a week and Idina will come and help a little while she's here! And when Idina comes Kristen is coming too and we can all have dinner and your invited you get to meet them to and you can come to my vocal lessons with me! It's going to be great."

"Thank you so much Rachel I can't wait to meet them! Go and get your mom so I can say something to her, too!"

"Umm she's not really up to it something happened tonight she's in bed already I will tell you more about it when I get back"

"Okay. I hope everything's alright!"

"It is, but hey, I've got to go I am going to fix what's bugging her so I will talk to you tomorrow. I'll send you some pictures as well tomorrow. Bye I miss you keep an eye on Jesse for me!"

Rachel just had to get out of the hotel room.

Shelby was finally asleep when Rachel slipped out of the room. Calling a cab to get to her destination, she knew she had to get back a little before Shelby woke up.

Sighing heavily, Shelby rolled out of the bed and went to check on her daughter. Her eyes widened when she found Rachel's bed empty.

"Baby where are you?" she panicked, as she rushed around the hotel room in search of the girl. "Rachel! If you've left this hotel room you are so dead!"

She had only had her a week and she'd already lost her!

* * *

><p><strong>There you go and thanks so much to my amazing beta aussiebabe290 you did such a good job Rhyleigh 33<strong>

**thank you to all who are reviewing this story and like it i am glad i wrote something that alot of people like .**

**so i would like my 10 reviews bringing the total up to 51.**

**thanks so much also do you all like the whole kristen shebly thing i just couldent see shelby with a guy and rachel liking the guy so should i contuine that story line let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry this is so late i have been busy with school work and then there was the hoildays but i am back now i am NOT giving up on this story i love it and i love you guys too much thanks for all of your support you rock!**

**After this chapter it will go back to Rachel and Shelby but I thought adding the two in would be fun but I will put Shelby and Rachel back in the next chapters like Kris and Shelby are going to be having a long distance relationship because this is Rachel's story not theirs but maybe I will make a story of their own if you all want me to**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta ****aussiebabe290** **you rock**

A very worried Shelby whipped out her phone.

"Idina do you know where Rachel is? I can't find her anywhere I am so worried!"

"I don't but I am going to Kristen's room ASAP maybe she's there".

Rachel knew she should have stayed and let her mother and Kristen figure things out but she needed to fix things between them she just had too she hated seeing her mom like this something happened years ago in college and she was going to find out what it was and try to fix it.

Rachel knew where Kristen was staying because Idina had told her. She went to the second floor and knocked on her door.

"Rachel what are you doing here is everything ok with your mom?"

"NO WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOTHER?" Rachel cut her off she hurt her mother and one person she's very protective of is Shelby. She is always there for her so now its Rachel's turn.

"What ever happened on the drive over here and at dinner really affected her! What happened? And what happened with you two in college I want to know, I want to fix her, she's broken right now she won't even talk to me! She was moping around the room and she went straight to bed she won't tell me anything I need to fix this so please just tell me!"

"Rachel I was in love with your mother and I never got to tell her because she just left and I never even got to tell her how I felt so I finally did tonight and she said we couldn't do this right now even though she loves me I just don't know what to do but one thing I am asking is for permission may I love your mother she loves you so I want your approval".

"Yes I give you full permission and I am going to help you get her back she loves you and you should have heard the way she talked about you before she told me we were meeting you. She loves you too it's just she broke your heart and you broke hers and it needs to be fixed so good luck I will do whatever is possible to get you together where you belong".

Idina and Shelby went to Kristen's room and knocked lightly just in case she was asleep and when she opened the door she saw Rachel.

_Great I am in so much trouble_, thought Rachel

"Mom before you yell at me I sneaked away for a good reason you too belong together and Kristen asked for my approval to start dating you and I said yes you deserve to be happy and I know you love me but we could be a little family please just let her talk to you she loves you a lot"

"Shelby I know we hurt each other in the past but can we please put that aside and learn to be with one another again I will never let you go I will be there for you and for Rachel and I promise I love you Shelbs".

"But Kristen you travel you do five shows for _Wicked_ a week we will never see each other!"

"There's Skype my darling and it will work because I will call you ever day and we will make it work ok?"

"Ok… you're very convincing!"

"And here's my promise to you I will never just randomly leave like that I didn't know that it hurry you that bad I want to start over and I love you too Kris".

Using their collage nicknames made each of them feel warm inside.

Shelby leaned down to kiss her it lasted about two minutes before they parted. "I'm never leaving you again".

"Don't you just love happy endings", Rachel said to Idina, and the pair shared a smile.

"Well little happy ending maker I think it's time to get you to bed we have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow being as we have a ton of money to blow and I have never gotten to take you shopping tomorrow should be fun!"

"Not it I buy her everything first" said Idina cheerily.

"Yeah, me too", said Kristen, "we have Broadway salaries after all!"

"Rachel you're going to be so spoiled but we will have to have a talk when we get home because you broke a rule and you will have to be punished. We will talk about it on our way home but I will put it off till tomorrow after our trip so we can still have fun", Shelby said to her daughter.

"Don't go coach Corcoran on her Shelbs, I remember you could get pretty rough with people who crossed your path at school one lesson I learned never mess with Shelby when she's mad."Kristen grinned at the tiny brunette and Rachel beamed at the blonde.

"What are you taking about she is a total softie she has never yelled at me once!"

"Well that may change in a minute do you want me to go all Coach Corcoran on you tomorrow in the car?"

"No ma'am", Rachel said jokingly.

"Say goodbye to Kris and Dee, sweetie".

She went up to Kris and Kris held her so tight Rachel gasped for breath. "Thank you so much for getting us together, sweetie".

"It was my pleasure and for the record when you get married I can't wait to be your daughter in law how does Rachel Chenoweth sound", Rachel said as a joke. "Just kidding I will only be a Berry for a little longer I am legally changing it to Corcoran when we get back".

She made her way over to Idina. "Hey, can I call you Dee? I love that name and I have always wanted to call you that".

"As long as I can get in on calling you Rachie it's adorable", Idina smiled.

"sure but just you three it can be our little thing"

"I know I just met you today but I love you like you're my own little girl you are everything I want in a daughter and I hope I have one, one day and she's just like you"

"I love you too Dee you're like my second mom already"

"Good now come here", Idina said, opening her arms for the smaller girl, "Don't ever scare us like that again".

Rachel and Shelby went to go to the car Rachel went over to her mom and gave her the biggest hug of them all.

"No one can beat your hugs not even Kristen Chenoweth or Idina Menzel".

This warmed Shelby's heart "thanks baby girl".

"Mom I told Riley about Kris and Dee and is it alright if she meets them and does my vocal lessons with me and I told her when she's here Kris can come too and we can all have dinner together is that okay?"

"Of course Riley is so good to you so of course she can do all of those things".

That night Rachel feel asleep in Shelby's arms thinking that for right now her life was perfect and there wasn't anyone in the whole world she loved more than Shelby and she knew her mother felt the same.

Rachel woke up still in her mother's arms she was so thrilled to be going out shopping with Dee not that she didn't adore Kris it's just that Idina is now like another mom to her and she loves that Idina adores her as well and Rachel was soaking up all this attention to the new found women in her life it's probably because all these years she just had her two dads and something was missing Dee was like her sister. She would have only dreamed of getting to meet Idina yet alone have her in her life and have her only be a phone call away.

She felt her mom moving in her arms.

"Morning baby"

"Hi"

"Are you excited for today?" Rachel got up from her mother's arms. "I'm going to go take a shower now and get ready for the day do you know what time we should be ready by?"

"I think I remember Idina saying around 11 or 12 so it being 9 already we should start to get ready so we can pack and check out on time" said Shelby

"Ok that sounds good"

Rachel took her shower and got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a sparkly tank top and a pink cardigan. Her mom was just getting out of the shower when Rachel was done blow drying her hair.

"Kris said that they're going to pick us up at noon so we have about an hour and a half to get ready"

"Ok I just have to do my makeup and pack"

Rachel did simple makeup as always and put her hair into a single French braid that's one skill she was glad she learned how to do.

She didn't really unpack so packing consisted of putting her dirty clothes back and her makeup and carry on things back into their bags.

"Ready to go put our things in the car and then wait for Idina and Kristen?"

"Sure but I just want to say one thing. Thank you so much for this my dream has come true I got to meet you and I meet my idols and now they will be in my life more"

"Sure baby I'm glad you had fun but I just want to ask one thing. Is it ok that Kristen is going to be in my life and that she may live with us one day I really love her but you are more important to me and I am going to put you first"

"Omg yes I would love if Kris became part of our family I know I have only known both of them for a day but I love both of them so much"

"They absolutely adore you Rachel especially Idina she loves you and I know she has always wanted a daughter and you are the closest thing she's ever had so don't be surprised if she wants to but you half the mall today"

"I don't want her to buy me anything though she's enough as it is just her presence and when she comes to give me lessons that's a gift in its self its right before nationals it's going to be perfect"

"I know honey but she wants to do this she wouldn't do it if she didn't and she loves makeup so I know she's going to take you to Sephora so you will have fun with that"

"Mom do you think we could have a little time where it's just us two so we can have some more bonding time?"

"Of course I will tell Kris and Dee to go off by them self's for a little while"

"Ok let's go to the car and wait for them to come pick us up" said Shelby she really loved having a daughter.

Kristen and Idina pulled up about five minutes later Idina got out of the passenger side "you can sit with Kris and I'll sit with Rach in the back"

"Ok"

"I am so excited to go to this mall there are so many stores I don't get to visit because we don't have them in Carmel"

"I know how you feel I used to live in a small town and it sucked knowing that everyone else in big cities could get to any store they wanted and you couldn't" said Idina.

They pulled up to the mall and Rachel wanted to spend some time with her mom first "hey I am going to go spend some time with Rachel for a few hours meet at the food court at 2" "ok that sounds good bye Rachel" the duo said"

So where do you want to go asked Shelby

"Oh I have somewhere we can go" said Shelby she had a really special surprise something she would have loved as a teenager.

Rachel followed Shelby all the way to a coach store where Shelby stopped "no way are you for real?"

"Yep I am for real am I the coolest mom ever or what"

"Yea you passed coolest mom ever long ago" Rachel said giving her mom a side hug.

Rachel and Shelby walked in and they started to look around. 1000 dollars and a half an hour later Rachel had "the one" as she called it. A pink tote with the signature c's all over it the zippers were gold it was so Rachel the perfect gift for the rest of the school year.

"Mom I love you so much you have no idea"

"You're very welcome Hun I am glad you like it"

"Want to know what's going to be even better I think I am going to ask Dee and Kris if they will sign the interior that way it will be even better and more unique."

"That sounds great"

Rachel and Shelby went to a few other stores but they ran into Idina and Kristen.

"Hey guys how it is going" asked Dee

"Great my mom bought me a coach bag" she said pointing to a coach bag and I was wondering if you two could sign it, it would be even more special and unique"

"Of course" they said taking out pens

They wrote "to our shining star we love you Rachel love Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth.

"Shelby I was wondering if I could possibly get rides back to Carmel with you my aunt is sick and needs a little cheering up and she lives about 15 minutes away if it's not too much trouble if it is I understand"

"of course you can am sure Rachel would love that we aren't going to get back till late so if you want to spend the night at my condo you are welcome to and join us for breakfast tomorrow you can"

"Okay thanks so much" said Idina

"Mom if you want to go around with Kristen you can"

"Are you sure baby this day is yours"

"Yeah I am sure go have fun and remember what it's like to be a teenager again" said a laughing Rachel.

Shelby went to give Rachel a hug but instead swatted her playfully of the backside

"What was that for?" Rachel said indignantly.

"You just called me old!" Shelby protested.

Rachel laughed. "Have fun mom"

"Finally your mine we are going straight to Sephora I love makeup it's my passion and your face will have all of the best products after the day is done and Shelby told me how you don't like to have money spend on you but you're just going to have to deal with that for a few hours because I am always buying boy toys for Walker and I love the chance to buy makeup and pink things"

"Okay I don't see how I could argue with Idina Menzel"

They walked in and they headed over to the face stuff she wanted to buy foundation and Shelby and her both agreed on a make up forever one and a powder to go with it and it continued on like this for every single brand and every single part of the face she was right she really wanted to buy make up she bought a few things for herself of course.

Rachel's favorite thing that Idina bought her was the Urban Decay Naked palate. "Thank you so much Dee I love everything and I love you"

"Thanks I love you too and I'm glad you love everything before I leave tomorrow evening we will have to try out different looks it will be so much fun and before I leave Ohio this weekend we need to have girls night on Friday you can invite a friend and maybe we can do a little sleepover and it will be really fun because after I leave I won't be back for a little while" Idina picked up on the sadness on Rachel's face. "Don't worry I am texting you every day and you can call whenever you want I really do love you Rachel"

Meanwhile Kris and Shelby were walking hand in hand and they stopped and sat on a bench "we really need to talk about our future it's going to be a lot of long distance because I can't live where you live and vice versa I am auditioning for another show and I will be in New York but I am willing to make this work I will come out to see you and Rachel whenever possible"

"I know you will Kristen we will make this work no matter what I promise" she said kissing her on the cheek "let's go find out girls.

Rachel spotted Kristen and her mother first but what was in Shelby's other hand shocked her she knew that blue bag all too well it was a tiffany's box.

"Mom you have already spend enough on me"

"Nonsense I missed out on buying you stuff for 16 years"

"yeah but you don't have to buy me 3000 dollars' worth of stuff you already bought me a 1000 dollar bag.

"I really wanted to do this these things are special and besides Kristen bought you one as well as Idina she they both bought you something too we all put in for it that's what Kristen and Idina were doing earlier and we just went to pick it up now" so are you ready to open them?"

"Sure thank you guys so much"

The first one she opened was from Kristen it was a bracelet with a heart and the heart was pink and on the back it read "Rachel you will always be my number 1 fan love Kristen"

"Aww thank you so much I love it" she said giving the small blonde a huge hug and she stayed like that for a few seconds. "I know we haven't really bonded that much yet but I can't wait until we do and we have that special bond that I have with these two" she said pointing to her mom and Dee. "I know we will sweetie sometimes it just takes time for two people to get to know each other it took your mom am I a good 2 months to get on talking terms we loathed each other but became best friends anyway"

The next was another bracelet from Dee except the heart was green like from wicked that was the theme of the two bracelets she couldn't wait to open this one because she loved Dee so much she liked Kristen but she just didn't warm up to her like she did with Dee.

The bracelet also had something engraved on it

"Rachel I love defying gravity with you follow your dreams love Dee" omg I love it" said Rachel on the verge of tears thank you so much she said leaping into Dees arms and staying like that for a few minutes.

Next was Shelby's gift she could tell that hers was different than the other two it was a longer box she was really excited to see what was behind the cardboard

Rachel opened the box and it reviled as a necklace the same as the bracelet but sliver the words on the back of the heart really had her in tears.

"I am so glad I found you, you will always be my number one girl I love you more than you will know love mom"

I love you so much you have no idea how much I love you mom she stayed in her arms for the longest not wanting to let go because she was scared that she would wake up and not be in her mother's arms again and she would just disappear.

Their mall day was coming to a close and they made their way to the parking lot to go back to Rachel's and Shelby's hotel. When they arrived they said there good byes Rachel gave her mom and Kris some alone time and then she said good bye to Kristen.

"I will be back in about two weeks to help you with your glee club I can't wait and I love you and even thought we aren't what you and Dee are I hope we are one day and that we can bond over that week"

"I know we will I know that we will be just as good as me and her are thank you so much for my bracelet I love you too"

Rachel got it the back seat and surprisly so did Idina "why are you sitting back here"

I don't really know I think because I want more room and I want to be with you

Ok that's fine they all were in the car and stared to head home after a special weekend that none of them would have ever even expected.

About two hours later they were back in the outskirts of Carmel with Rachel resting on Idina's lap with her playing with her hair and her sleeping and Shelby humming to a song on the radio the drive wasn't that bad.

Shelby pulled into her condo and noticed two men with a paper standing in front of her house on her porch she recognized them as Rachel's fathers what were they doing here she thought.

"What's going on?" asked Idina

"Those are Rachel's fathers and they have a contract of some sort I think they want Rachel back follow me and please leave Rachel in the car and try not to wake her up she doesn't need to be here for this"

Idina and Shelby got out of the car and walked up to the two men

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" Shelby demanded.

**Ooo a cliff hanger you know what to review and I will get the next chapter up sooner **

**i have a question if someone would like to beta the next chapter or two that would be great my regular beta isnt able to and it would just be one or two chapters you would have to do other wise my chapters wont be betaed for a few chapters so just sent me a pm letting me know**


	13. Chapter 13

"What are you two doing here"

"We want Rachel back we have thought about what we have done and we are back together and we want her back we have a contract here and if you could just sign it things could go back to normal"

"Excuse me I don't think so you signed her away she fully belongs to me and I don't think you doing this is a good idea I'm tired I just got done driving for two hours and I would like to go to bed and get my daughter upstairs to her room without you two interrupting a weekend she descried as the best weekend of her life we can discuss this tomorrow but right now I need to get to sleep and unless you want me going all coach Corcoran on you, you need to leave now"

"No let us see her now" he said going over to Shelby's car and knocking on the glass waking Rachel up.

This made both Shelby and Idina very angry

Rachel opened the door "dad what are you doing here"

"We came back to get you and to take you home we realized that we want you and we want to be a family again"

"What makes you think that I want to come back Shelby has been here for me and she's been a better parent that you could ever be combined let me see that paper that you have in your hand"

Rachel took the paper from her dads hands and ripped it into a million little pecies there now you can see that I want nothing to do with you and that you being in my life is over and I have everything I could ever want I have friends I have a loving family and I never needed you to make those things happen shelby has given me a life you could not and she really loves me maybe you did love me but you only loved my talent every time I messed up on a dance or a solo you wouldn't want anything to do with me want to know what Shelby does when something like that happens to me she supports me and tells me everything's going to be alright something you never would have done so its over I'm done with you goodbye" Rachel said running into the house.

The man walked over to Shelby

"you better be done with her she clearly has chosen who she wants to be with I have told her many times if she ever even a little bit doesn't want to be here she doesn't have to I would never force her to live with me if she didn't want to unlike all so please never talk to her again"

Now it was Idinas turn to tell something to the man

"hi you many know who I am but let me tell you if you ever cross shelbs or Rachel again I can assure you that you will be sorry never talk to her again I can tell she feels at home with Shelby I may not have known her when she was with you but let me tell you she loves her mother and she will always chose her over you and never ever ask for Rachel back again are we clear"

The man nodded and walked back to his car the pair knew that Rachel was safe and they could go back inside to find where she went.

When Shelby walked upstairs Rachel wasn't in her own bed but Shelby's that's where she felt the most safe and where she wanted to be

"Hey baby its ok there gone now" Shelby said placing Rachel into her lap.

"I just want you to know that if you ever wanted to go back with them I wouldn't ever stop you it's fully your choice and your choice only"

"Mom I never want to leave they aren't a part of my life anymore you are and I want to stay with you" she said snuggling closer to her mother.

Well it's time to get you to bed we have tomorrow off so tomorrows going to be about getting ready to go back to school and hanging out with Dee before she leaves.

"Knock, knock" said Idina

"Is everything all right?"

"Yep we got it all under control her dads are not getting her back and she wants to say with me"

"Can I sleep with Dee in the guest room?"

"That's up to her"

"Sure as long as you don't snore" she said jokingly

Rachel walked into the guest room with Dee already in her pjs a pair of shorts and a wicked t-shirt.

"Nice pjs" said Dee

Thanks I knew you would like them

Idina and Shelby tucked Rachel in and sang a slower version of poker face to her Shelby kissed her temple

"I love you baby so much"

"Thanks mom I love you too and thanks for everything this weekend was the best one I have had"

Idina came in and got on the other side of the bed

"What was it like to be on the wicked stage in New York for the first time?"

"it was the best feeling knowing that you have finally made it that you are finally living out your dream and one day I am going to be asking you the same thing I can see you playing Elphie one day"

"Thanks that would be awesome"

"I'm going to go grab an extra blanket it's kind of cold out and I don't want us to freeze" said Dee

Even though it was late march there was still snow on the ground and it was still cold so it was good that she went to go get an extra blanket, thought Rachel.

Dee came back and got in next to Rachel, Rachel cuddled up to her and Dee put her arm around her and placed a kiss on her head. "You have become quite special to be Rach don't let anybody change you I love you

"Thanks your very special to me to me love you too"

She hummed I stand to until Rachel she fell asleep

That's how Shelby found them in the morning

Hmm they won't mind if I take a picture they both look so cute she went to grab her camera and snapped a few pictures and left to let them sleep they both really needed it.

Rachel and Idina walked out stairs at about 10 in the morning.

"There they are" Shelby said walking up to Rachel giving her a big hug.

They ate breakfast and Shelby showed them the pictures she took.

"I can't believe you mom Rach"

"I can she does it all the time and besides we look really cute.

Idina did have to admit they did look pretty cute Rachel's head was underneath her chin on her chest and her hand was around Rachel and they both looked pretty cozy she kind of didn't want any more kids she had walker and he was enough and she had Rachel now and she felt her life was complete.

The rest of the day was spent by playing with the makeup Idina bought her as well as putting it all away in Rachel's vanity they also watched movies all cuddled up on the couch with Rachel in the middle so she could be with her girls it was a very low key calm day but the day was coming to an end and that meant that Idina had to leave.

"Hey kid I'm really going to miss you but I will be back in a week for our weekend sleepover and I will always come visit you whenever I can and maybe we can plan a trip to New York and don't forget that in a month I am here for a month to give you lessons I am never leaving you"

I know but many people have said they weren't leaving and they did anyway

Shelby suddenly felt guilty one day she was going to make Rachel relize that she wasn't going anywhere

"I know but I am not one of those people you are too special to give up on trust me"

"I do I trust you more than you know you my mom and Kris I trust 100 percent"

"I love you Dee"

"I love you too Rach"

Rachel stayed in Idinas arms for a good 5 minutes before it was time for her to go.

"Bye for now"

Rachel start to cry

"Aw don't cry what's wrong"

"it's just that when my dad's left for good they said bye and it just makes me think that when someone says bye they aren't coming back"

"Ok how about we say see you later that way you know that none of us are leaving and it insures that we will see each other again" said Shelby

"That sounds great"

"I will see you late Rachel I will be sure to text you a lot"

Said Dee giving her another quick hug

"Bye Shelby thanks for everything and especially for sharing Rachel with me she's an amazing girl just always remind her of that.

The two women shared a hug

"Take care of our girl" said Dee

"I will, bye see you soon"

Rachel and Shelby were at dinner and there was something she wanted to ask Rachel.

"How would you feel about meeting your aunt uncle and cousin?

"That would be great"

"Good because I am babysitting your cousin this week don't worry she will be gone by Friday so you can have your sleepover weekend my sister is the only one that didn't shun me when they found out about you and I have been talking with them on the phone and they are so excited to meet you but you won't meet your aunt and uncle until Friday because they can't stay long and I have to leave glee early to go pick her up"

"Does that mean I am in charge of glee club?"

"Yes you Jesse and Riley will look over everyone"

"So what's her name?"

"It's Grace and she's five"

"Well I can't wait to meet her"

After dinner Rachel went upstairs to get ready for bed she was going to wear a new outfit she got out when they all went shopping it was a pair of skinny jeans and a really pretty pink flowly shirt that Kris picked out. She also set out the makeup she was going to be wearing she was going to be using the eye shadow from the naked palate. The last thing she put out was the two bracelets and the necklace her three girls got her she nicknamed them the trio because they were her 3 girls she knew were never going to leave her.

Her mom came in and said goodnight to her.

"Hey I wanted to talk to you about when you snuck off last night"

"That wasn't cool it had me very worried and I was so scared I will let you off with a warning but it's the only one you will get and tomorrow when grace goes to bed we are going to have to set some ground rules for you to follow ok?

"yes mom I'm so sorry I worried you" cuddling up to Rachel Shelby would have to work on not melting into Rachel's palm because right now she could probably get away with murder and Shelby wouldn't want to punish her

"Goodnight baby I love you"

"I love you too"

Rachel fell asleep that night knowing that she was loved and she was very excited to show off her coach bag and her bracelets and how amazing her weekend was and who she got to spend it with.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so you know what to do I need 70 reviews before new chapter goes up I gave you guys a break with the last chapter and didn't set one but this one's going to be a little high so it takes a little longer because I have another story in the works that I am so excited for can anyone guess its most deft a Shelby story and the idea bounced off of a another story its one from the story dear writers of fan fiction by saint Kat shady and its around the chapter 250 the winner that tells me what my new story is gets to add in WHAT EVER THEY WANT to my story so good luck<strong>


	14. AUTHORS NOTE MUST READ

So if any of you guessed it the story is Baby Mama Drama by Saint Kat Shady basically it's about Rachel finding out her and Harmony are sisters but Shelby raised Harmony I don't really know if I am going to do it or not yet it kind of seems hard to write for and it would take focus off of this story it's all up to you would you rather have two stories that have the same kind of characters in it and remember the thing about having more than one story is that when I could have updated one story twice in one week I only do it once because I updated the other story or I could take a break and do that story or wait till summer to do it when I have more time. Anyway here is a sample of baby mama drama let me know what you think.

FULL CREDIT TO KAT SHADY YOU ROCK

"Mom how you could do this to me" asked Harmony

"What are you talking about?" asked Shelby

"I know everything mom. Rachel?

Shelby took a deep breath this is the one thing she wanted so badly to keep from Harmony.

About 14 years ago Shelby had another baby she wanted to help another family and she needed some money but when she went to the man's house to discuss things she was in for a surprise.

Unlike Rachel there was only one man he was single didn't have any family was pretty much alone but he had money and he wanted someone to leave it too so instead of finding someone he wanted a kid.

It came as a surprise when the man asked her to help raise Harmony but she gladly excepted because she would finally get to raise a child instead of having some weird relationship with the guy they would have Harmony switch every other week and it would work that way.

"How did you find out" Shelby finally asked

"I sang for her and her friend one day at a mixer for schools in New York and she looked just like you even more than me it doesn't take much to put two and two together"

"I'm sorry you had to meet her like that" said Shelby

"Yeah I'm sorry I had to meet my only sibling like that too it wasn't fair" Harmony was raging Shelby had never seen her like this before.

"Why didn't you ever tell her she deserves to know?

"I was just trying to do what was best for you Rachel already had 2 parents she didn't need me you did your dad wanted you because he needed someone to give his inheritance to you know he loves you but you needed me just know that I love you both so much"

"But we are both in Lima and you visit me"

"Harm I was just scared I was younger when I had her and her dads really wanted her I signed a contract.

"I really like her I want to tell her I want her as a sister there is so much that she can teach me"

"please harm I will tell her one day, day soon I promise just not now I am really glad you like her I want you two to be friends when I tell her"

"I want you to two that none of this is your fault Harmony it's all mine I love you kiddo"

I love you too mom

Harmony had to go see Rachel she just had too so after their little talk harmony went to talk to Rachel.

She knew there glee club had practice during spring break so she waited till she came out and when a short petite brunette haired girl came out she made her move.

"Rachel hi remember me its Harmony the leader of Unitards from the mixer"

"I'm sorry I didn't let you sing just needed you out of there as soon as possible I used to watch the old videos of your competitions your amazing"

"I wanted to make you leave I knew who you were the moment I looked at you"

"Your mothers Shelby Corcoran isn't it? The old director for Carmel"?

"How do you know that?"

"I swear I'm not some creepy stalker"

"I'm a surrogate just like you she's my mom"

"Shelby told me all about you" said Harmony

"I do have one confession to make though it's not really my fault but I have felt guilty about it for years"

"She helped raise me she said she did it because I would have never had an actual mother"

"So in a weird way we are sisters"

Rachel just processed what this weirdo was saying to her.

"you are not related to me this is a really mean joke and you are not my sister I thought you were at least nice when we met but your just a lying conniving little bitch who used peoples weakness to break them"

"No, no, no I can prove it to you come with me"

Rachel walked with Harmony to get to the bottom of this and prove that this psycho was lying.

Harmony took Rachel up to her apartment

"Mom look who I found and brought here you can tell her everything but I already did she doesn't believe me so I brought her to you now go on and tell her."

"Omg psycho girl was right" thought Rachel.

"Harmony you need to go to your room you have just done an awful thing and I will talk with you later right now I need to deal with the pain that you just brought a upon Rachel."

"Hi Rachel we need to talk"


	15. Chapter 15

**So I am not doing that baby mama drama story it's too much I would rather do an outstanding job with this story than have two crappy ones so if someone would like to do the prompt for that story your more than welcome you can even use what I put as a first chapter just ask and one of my amazing reviewers came up with a good point Shelby should be Rachel's and only Rachel's not anyone else thanks for all your support and sorry if you wanted the drama story maybe someday but not anytime soon.**

* * *

><p>It was 5th period and Rachel was at lunch she was excited to go to glee Shelby said they were going to work on a new group number and then after that she would get to meet grace she was excited to finally meet part of her family and she hoped that Grace liked her and that she could make a bond with the little 5 year old.<p>

"so did you really get to meet Idina and Kristen" a member from VA asked.

"yep and get this they both said at some point before nationals they are going to come each for a month and teach us new things and Idina gets to be my vocal coach for that month I can't wait"

"Kristen's coming next week actually and Idina the next month so they will be together here for about a week"

The rest of lunch was spent talking about Rachel's trip she even showed them all the bracelets they bought her and they were very impressed with them but other than that the rest of the day was pretty boring

Rachel walked into glee and sat in a chair next to Jesse.

Shelby walked in and accounted that they would be something different they would be in groups and they would have to present a song at the end of the week and the winning song would be one that the whole group would have to perform at nationals.

The first group was Rachel, Jon, Diana, Matt, Kaylyn and Kendall.

That meant Riley was in one group and Jesse in another was going to be interesting.

The groups decided that they were going to pick there song that they would be doing the next day because it was almost time to go Shelby had left 15 minutes ago and practice was over.

Rachel and Jesse walked to his car they were going to grab some food before dropping Rachel off at Shelby's

They pulled up into breadsticks because Jesse knew that this was Rachel's favorite and he loved seeing her happy.

"So when are you going to get your last name changed?" asked Jesse.

"I think next weekend because I have plans with Riley and Dee this weekend and we have Grace all this week I can't wait to finally be a Corcoran it's going to make me that much closer to Shelby"

"I just want to thank you Jesse for letting me find her and truly loving me I love you so much and I have no clue what I would do without you" said Rachel as she kissed him on the lips in a full make out session in the middle of breadsticks.

Jesse dropped Rachel off and now it was time for her to meet Grace.

"Bye Jesse I love you see you tomorrow"

Rachel walked up to the front door ready to meet her new cousin.

When Rachel walked in she saw her mom and Grace playing with a toy on the ground as soon as the little girl locked eyes with Rachel she immediately hid behind Shelby.

"Hey baby this is Grace she's very shy but by the end of the week she should be fine with you.

"Hi Grace my names Rachel"

Grace said hi in a very soft and quite voice

Grace had blond hair and bright blue eyes she was a very pretty little girl.

The rest of the night went on pretty uneventful and nothing big happened with grace she didn't really like to talk much they all ate dinner and Rachel did her homework took a shower and said her good nights to Shelby and Grace and texted with Idina for a while.

It was about 10 at night when Shelby realized that she forgot to go over the rules she had made with her she would just have to do it tomorrow because she already knew that Rachel was sleep.

Rachel woke up the next morning and went to school the day was pretty boring and nothing really happened.

Glee was ok too Rachel's group choose long live from Taylor Swifts new cd and she was taking lead it was an upbeat song that she loved to belt out to other two groups were also doing Taylor Swift they all kind of planned it out that way.

That night Shelby kind of ignored her and she couldn't help but to feel hurt she knew she was busy with Grace it kind of felt like she wanted to be a mother to a younger child someone she could really make her own because by the time Shelby got to her she was already her own person and with a younger child she could morph into a mini Shelby she's surprised the women hasn't looked into adopting that would crush Rachel knowing the fact that she would get to raise her and Rachel would feel replaced and that wouldn't be good at all.

Shelby said something to the child that made her laugh uncontrollably and Rachel raced to her room to be away from all of it her mother didn't even say hi to her when she came home from hanging out with Jesse and glee she just floated around to each group and helped them so they didn't really talk much during the day.

Rachel knows she shouldn't blame this on Grace it wasn't her fault but she just couldn't help it she was the kind of person that couldn't be ignored and forgotten.

Shelby went to go get Rachel so she could come down and eat and Shelby found her at her desk doing homework.

"Hey dinners ready"

"I'm not hungry" Rachel said flatly

"Come one you have to eat"

"I said I wasn't hungry"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just have a big chem test tomorrow" Rachel lied

"Ok"

"Wait I'm going to turn in early I'm just going to go to bed now"

"Ok goodnight I love you"

Shelby didn't know what was wrong with Rachel but she knew that something was wrong and she was going to find out.

Rachel woke up at 1 in the morning because she was feeling a little thirsty she grabbed her start glass and walked into the bathroom to get some water when she saw the guest room open.

Inside Rachel saw Shelby and Grace and she overheard what she they were saying.

"It's ok Gracie it was just a bad dream" cooed Shelby

Gracie Shelby called Rachel Rachie and now she's calling her Gracie that was THEIR thing thought Rachel.

Shelby had Grace wrapped up in her arms much like she would do with Rachel.

My mom had her finger locked into hers and her finger is making soothing circles just like she does with me Rachel knew that this thinking was dumb but she was beyond jealous and she didn't like it one bit her mom was trying to replace her first not saying anything when she came home and now this she didn't know what was next.

Rachel woke up extra early got ready and waited for Jesse to pick her up she did not want to ride with Shelby today not to mention they would have to drop Grace off first.

She wrote her mom a quick note about where she was going and slipped out the door.

Rachel got to school and it was 2nd period time for lessons with Shelby…great thought Rachel and Jesse wasn't even with her today it was her and Shelby.

She walked in and was greeted by her mother.

"today you can sing anything you want to the first 30 minutes you will practice then you will sing for me with the last 10 minutes and I will judge you.

Rachel picked a slower song to express how she was feeling she picked fair-weather friend by Vanessa Carlton.

The 30 minutes was almost up and it was almost time to sing to Shelby she was kind of excited she could express how she was feeling through song.

Her mother sat down in a chair as the piano started.

Say you see through the folly  
>But you do it for the fame<br>I'm fighting the jet stream  
>Drinkin' cheap wine on airplanes<p>

You're in L.A., not Chicago  
>Key under mat, I walk the dog, order in, home alone<p>

Found your letter on a full moon Sunday night  
>On your knees in ink you offered a ring, a real life<br>Pour the vodka, and it dulls sharp knives  
>Beautiful poetry, but the letter isn't for me<p>

And you didn't really mean it  
>So I don't have to believe it<br>If you didn't mean to do it  
>And magical thinking gets us by<p>

You sing for the after show, those candy colored lips  
>But your age is showing, and you gotta work harder for it<br>It's always easier with freshman  
>I'm just as clever, it's not technically cheating if<p>

I didn't really mean it  
>So you don't have to believe it<br>If I didn't mean to do it  
>And magical thinking gets us by<p>

And you're fragile as porcelain  
>fragile as porcelain<p>

If you didn't really mean it  
>And I don't have to believe it<br>You didn't mean to do it  
>Then magical thinking gets us by<p>

Gotta get by  
>Gotta get by<br>Whatever get us by

We're fair-weather friends

By the end of the song Rachel was in tears.

Rachel what the hell was that song about talk to me please if you don't talk to me now we WILL be talking at home.

A few seconds later the bell rang

"Stay I'll write you a pass"

"I can't I have that chem test I need to take and I can't be late sorry"

Shelby was just about to say something but Rachel walked out the door before she could say anything.

Glee wasn't that great they just ran long live for a while it was already Tuesday only 3 more days till she got to see Idina again.

Rachel walked into the front door and ran up to her room she knew her mother would be up there to talk soon she was dreading it.

Sure enough there was a light knock at her door.

"We need to talk what's wrong?

"I don't want to talk about it"

"well we need to that song in lessons said something and I can't really tell what it is can you please just tell me what it is.

"I said I don't want to talk about it god Shelby will you just leave me alone"

Rachel didn't realize what she just did she didn't mean to call her Shelby but it just came out she didn't want her to push her to talk to her.

The truth was that Rachel was afraid that Shelby would go find some other kid and replace her and then it would be over and telling her would give her the idea and then Rachel wouldn't have anybody.

"We will talk about this Rachel I'm going back downstairs to get dinner started for Grace and you if you want to eat"

"Goodbye Rachel" Shelby said not realizing the meaning behind the last work forgetting the promise that the four of them made never to use that word again.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so this chapter was so hard to write poor rachel it had me almost in tears it was so sad to write this and I am sorry its a cliff hanger but the moment I hit 80 reviews the next chapter goes up because it has already been written so the faster I get to 80 the faster you get to find out what happens thanks for all of your support I love y ou all have a great weekend :)<strong>

**~miranda**


	16. Chapter 16

"Good bye Rachel"

She just said good bye to me what did I do she knows I don't like that word and she said it anyway. Thought Rachel she grabbed her cell and punched in Dee's number

Idina picked up her phone

'Hey Rachel I was just about to call you actually'

"Dee Shelby doesn't want me anymore"

"What are you talking about she adores you"

"No she doesn't ever since Grace got here she has been ignoring me and I don't know what I did she's always with Grace and she does the things she used to do with me I think she wants a little kid someone she can make her own that she can actually raise she said goodbye to me earlier goodbye for me means that that person doesn't want to be around be and remember we all made a promise not to us that word and she did anyway and I don't know what to do"

"Maybe you should go talk to her just explain what is going on in your head don't keep it inside talk it through with her make things right"

"Okay I think I will thanks for the advice"

"No problem keep me updated text me or call no matter what time it is I am always here for you I love you and see you soon"

"I love you too and I will see you later"

Rachel got off the phone and placed it back on her bed and slowly got up to go talk to her mom she was still very angry with her but she needed to make things right.

"Shelby"

"Rachel I thought I told you to stay upstairs why didn't you listen"

"Do you realize what you just said to me upstairs?" she asked Shelby

"I don't know what you are talking about I came upstairs to find out what was wrong and you just blew up at me"

"of course you don't remember what you said you never do maybe you should pay attention to what I said and stop giving all your attention to grace maybe you should just go out and adopt a kid and kid me to the curb I'm leaving GOODBYE Shelby" Rachel said throwing the Tiffany's necklace Shelby had got her a few says ago at her

Shelby hated the way Rachel said her first name she said it sharply and it hurt her she wanted to be mom not Shelby she had worked so hard for this and she felt as her life was falling apart though Shelby with tears on her face as she picked up the necklace

Rachel walked out the door as it hit Shelby what she said to Rachel earlier in her room.

"I am such an idoit" Shelby said out loud to herself "how could I not remember what I said to her I said the worst thing possible the one thing that she promised she wouldn't say good bye two simple words that meant a lot to Rachel"

She needed to go find Rachel but first she had to make a call to Idina because chances are Rachel called her first and told her what was going on maybe she needed to get some tips from the women.

"Hey Idina its Shelby Rachel's gone and it's all my fault" she said now with a face full of tears.

"she was making me mad all week because she was giving me attitude and she wasn't talking to me and she would refuse to eat dinner with me and she sang me a song and it made me very confused and so after school today I decided to go talk to her and I did the worst thing I could have possibly done I said good bye without realizing that I did it and she just ran out and she won't stop calling me Shelby"

"I know she told me everything it's not your fault your new to this it's going to take time to find out what makes Rachel tick and what she does and how she acts she has been upset this week because she feels like you have been ignoring her for Grace she said you used her nick name with Grace and that you are treating her different"

"I really haven't been meaning to do that she said something about me wanted to out adopt a younger kid but that's not true either"

"she gets jealous really easily and what you're doing with Grace is really upsetting her you calling her Gracie and one thing I do blame you for is your kind of ignoring her she said that one day you didn't say a word when she walked in the door and Rachel likes to be noticed and that upset her more than you know you should go try and find her and make things right again she still loves you and even though she's calling you Shelby she still wants you to be her mom"

"Ok thanks I'm going to go try to find her I'll keep you updated"

After she hung up with Idina she called Jesse

"Jesse if you come over and watch Grace for a little while I will give you and Rachel a date anywhere on me and you can work on your duet in front of the whole club for a week Rachel's gone we had a fight and she did one of her classic Rachel Berry storm outs"

"yea I know what you did Shelby she's really, really hurt but if we can go anywhere on our date then I will be there in five minutes" Jesse said he really wanted to take Rachel to this ice skating rink about 45 minutes away but he knew this was his chance to finally take her.

"Thank you so much see you in a few"

Jesse got there and was greeted by a hug from Shelby at the door they were very close and Shelby had grown to love him like her own.

"Oh there's one more thing I want promise me you won't ground Rachel because most of this isn't her fault"

"Wow learning to get what you want where did you learn that?"

"Only from one Shelby Corcoran"

"Funny Jesse Grace is upstairs sleeping she shouldn't be too much of a hassle"

Shelby walked out the door and got in her range rover and tried to dial Rachel's number she kind of knew she didn't have her phone or she wouldn't answer so when she didn't pick up she wasn't surprised.

Shelby had no clue where to find Rachel she knew she wouldn't go to her dad's house so that was crossed off the list.

Rachel was sitting under her favorite tree in a park she played in ever since she was a kid she spent many days under this tree doing homework or just thinking about her lift often what it would be like to have a mom now she was sitting under it knowing what it was like and she was no too happy about it.

It started to rain and Rachel saw a bolt of lightning it was the first thunder storm of the spring the first thing Rachel feared the most was the people she loved would bail on her. Her 2nd fear storms but she wasn't ready to go home yet she liked the satisfaction knowing Shelby was somewhere worrying about her.

Shelby had heard the thunder "god Rachel please don't be outside.

Shelby drove by her dad's house and all the lights were off indicating they were not home so she of course wasn't there.

Shelby drove by Hope Spring Park and saw a small limb shape under the tree…Rachel.

"Shelby threw herself out of the range rover and ran over to her soaking wet daughter RACHEL, RACHEL COME HERE OMG I AM SO GLAD YOUR SAFE SHE SAID SOBBING.

Rachel wasn't in very good condition she was shivering from being so cold Shelby took off her Northface and put it around her cold daughter.

"I'm sorry mom I'm so, so sorry she said sobbing into her chest I didn't mean it I didn't mean it she kept saying over and over again.

It was a good thing Rachel was so light that Shelby could pick her up and carry her. She put Rachel in the back of the range rover and got in with her.

"Are you mad at me mommy?"

Shelby was relived to be called some form of mom and Shelby melted when she heard Rachel say it.

"No baby I'm not if its anyone who should be mad it's you I wasn't very nice to you these past few days and I'm sorry Rachel I'm sorry for ignoring you and using our nickname with Grace"

"But most of all I am sorry For saying Good bye it just slipped my mind it's something that's going to take time and that's going to be worked on and I don't want another kid you are all I need you are all mine and I am all yours and we don't need anyone else I need you to know I would pick you over anyone even Kristen I have made the mistake of me leaving you once almost twice and I WILL NOT make that mistake again"

"I forgive you mom and I promise I will never do that to you again"

"Good because you had me so worried there's no punishment for this one because it wasn't your fault and I know how sorry you are and that you will never do it again.

"Let's get home baby girl

They walked in the door and Jesse Greeted Rachel

"You guys have 10 minutes it's a school night"

"So guess what Rachel your mom said that we could go on a date anywhere her treat and I was thinking we could go ice skating there's a new rink about 45 minutes away we could go out to dinner too so I know you have you Idina and Riley sleepover on Friday but how about Saturday night?"

"That sounds amazing but I don't know how to ice skate will you catch me if I fall and Saturday sounds good you can meet Idina.

"Of course that's going to be the best part and I can't wait to meet her

"I should get back to my mom I will see you tomorrow will you pick me up again this time I don't have to do it behind my mother's back"

"Ok I love you"

"Love you too they kissed for a little while before they parted.

Rachel walked upstairs and got into some warm pjs and crawled into bed

Shelby came into Rachel's room

"Good night baby but first I want to sing you a song to say how sorry I am.

I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
>Since I woke up today, up today<br>I look at your photograph all the time  
>These memories come back to life<br>And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
>I still feel it on my lips<br>The time that you danced with me  
>With no music playing<p>

But I remember those simple things  
>I remember 'til I cry<br>But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
>The memory I wanna forget<br>Is goodbye

I woke up this morning and played are song  
>And throwing my tears, I sang along<br>I picked up the phone and then put it down  
>'Cause I know I'm wasting my time<br>And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
>[ From: . ]<br>I still feel it on my lips  
>The time that you danced with me<br>With no music playing

But I remember the simple things  
>I remember 'til I cry<br>But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
>The memory I wanna forget<p>

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
>With your ringtone<br>I hesitate but answer it anyway  
>You sound so alone<br>And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
>You still feel it on your lips<br>The time that you danced with me  
>With no music playing<p>

You remember the simple things  
>We talked 'til we cried<br>You said that your biggest regret  
>The one thing you wish I'd forget<br>Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye  
>Ooh, goodbye<p>

Good night Rachie I love you

Shelby said walking out Rachel's door with tears streaming down her face it would take time for things to get better and for each of them to learn more about each other's personality's but they were on their way.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so next chapter probably won't be up till next weekend I am very busy I am in my schools musical and I am going out with some friends tonight so I can't update it anymore but if I get 95 reviews I will try my hardest also if I get 100 reviews by one week from today 1-7-12 I will put up two chapters back to back up and one will have a cliff hanger but the next chapter will be up right after it so it will be good. Thanks for all of your support.<strong>

**~Miranda**


	17. Chapter 17

**so this is a short little chapter just a filler but there is probably goingt be another chapter up today so enjoy and please review it really helps me write more chapters because then i see that everyone really likes my story thanks for all of your support **

* * *

><p>The next day at school was uneventful nothing really happened the groups all worked on their Taylor songs Shelby helped Rachel with her solo in Long Live and then they went home.<p>

On the way home Rachel and Shelby talked a little bit.

"How do I did grace to like me I really want to start bonding with her I haven't even held a two minute convo with her"

Easy talk about princesses that's a 4-6 year olds favorite things she brought over some of her toys she loves dress up you could do her makeup and make her look like a princess use some of the skills Idina showed you suggested Shelby.

"Thanks mom that's a great idea" said Rachel

"I know I always have the greatest ideas don't I?"

They went to pick up grace from daycare and headed home to see if Shelby's idea would work"

Rachel went to go upstairs to pick out some makeup and other little things for Grace.

Rachel walked down stairs with all the stuff in her hand and sure enough Grace was playing with her dress up stuff.

"Hi Grace do you like to play dress up" asked Rachel

"Yes" Grace said softly

"Do you want me to make you look like a princess I have a ton of pink sparkly makeup I could put on you"

"Okay" Grace said a little louder

Rachel put on a pink glitter pigment on the inner corner of Graces eye and they a gold shadow on the outer corner and she was surprised how good it came out.

Next she put a glitter liner on her water line it was also a light gray with tons of little sparkles in it.

She swept a rosy red blush over her cheeks much like all the Disney characters had it in the movies she completed the look with a bright pink lip stick.

Shelby brought over a little grown and put it on Graces head the gold really brought out Graces bright blue eyes even more.

"There now you're a real princess" said Shelby

"Let me do your makeup" said Shelby

Rachel gave her a look that said yeah right you're not coming near my face.

"Don't give me that look I am actually really good at makeup and I can do a really cool braid on both you and Graces hair it's called the waterfall braid and it looks very nice and unique.

Shelby decided to go with the pink and gold colors but she amped it up a little bit because Rachel was older she did not just a pink pigment but a gold on as well and used the same liner but it black and it had a ton of rainbow glitter in it and she did a coral cheek and bright pink lips just like Grace's she also put on a few coats of mascara to make her eyes look big and doe like.

Shelby did their hair in a waterfall braid and its looked incredible.

"Wow mom this looks great can you do my makeup for school one day?"

"See I told you not to doubt me now here's your crown its picture time."

Shelby took plenty of pictures and Grace loved Rachel just like that.

"I love Rachel she's the best" announced Grace

"She finally likes me" Rachel whispered to her mom with her arm around her waist

"Mom can we take a picture we haven't really taken any mother daughter pictures and I want one in my locker" Rachel asked looking up at her mother with those innocent eyes that no one could resist.

"Of course we can I am glad you asked"

Shelby held the camera and took several pictures a few of them were just a normal pictures a few of them were goofy pictures and the last one Shelby leaned over and kissed Rachel on the cheek.

The last one Shelby had Grace take because this one she didn't have any free hands Shelby wrapped her arms around Rachel and Rachel did the same that was there favorite one and one of the ones that would go in her locker.

Dinner came and went Shelby came in and said goodnight to Rachel telling her that she would not get to meet her aunt Friday because she would be at school and she couldn't stay but they would meet again soon.

Thursday nothing really happened in school but Rachel was excited for vocal adrenaline.

Rachel and Jesse wanted to meet with the whole club without Shelby finding out because instead of only one group getting the number at nationals they were going to combine their Taylor Swift numbers into a huge mash up because no one ever did her songs and it would be fresh and not overdone and doing a mash up is unique and no one else has done the same exact number

So it was decided that they were going to do long live enchanted and sparks fly all in one each group would sing a little bit of their song then one by one each group would come out and they would all sing better than revenge to New Directions because they knew they had no chance so there group number was decided now they needed Jesses solo and Rachel's duet.

Rachel got home did her normal routine and hung out with her mom and Grace she decided to turn in early because tomorrow was Friday which meant Idina was coming back and she was picking Rachel up from school.

Rachel woke up around 6 am and got dressed and ready for school she was so thrilled for today but she knew the day was going to go by really slow.

The last bell had finally rung and now it was time to practice their mash up because they had to perform it Monday Shelby wasn't there which was the perfect time to practice she was dropping off Grace and saying her goodbyes which Rachel already did in the morning.

Rachel also had to get ready for her sleepover with Riley she was coming over at 6 and Idina was taking her to the store to get some things for her mini party.

Before Rachel knew it glee was over and it was time to go meet Idina in the parking lot.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys Miranda here I just want to ask you guys something. I feel like my story is becoming a fantasy and its not realistic and that its losing its realness so I was wondering if I should do another story I would still do this one as my main focus but another one that's maybe a little bit darker where Shelby doesn't come to Rachel right away and she's left to suffer and there would be no Beth no other siblings because as far as I'm concerned Shelby should be all Rachel's but I do however want a more real story just keep in mind that this story will continue as my main focus

So some ideas I have is Rachel's dads doing some horrible things to her or Rachel being kidnapped and Shelby trying to find her Rachel waking up from a coma only to find out she and her dads were in an accident and she is the only one who survived and her dads left her to Shelby I was thinking a trip where they all go horseback riding and they fall off some type of cliff (I'm looking for ideas that are not overdone) or something like that. There's also another idea Rachel is considering committing suicide for all the bullying and its almost to late but then Shelby somehow finds her I don't really know just let me know if you would like a more real story and if you have any ideas just let me know.

Thanks so much

~Miranda


	19. very imporant au

Ok so no one can really agree on what I should do about another story so we are going to put it to a vote if you make a vote in the review section that counts as one if you pm me your vote then it counts as two only one vote per person don't double vote on chapters you don't have a review on so there's going to be four options.

Story 1- I rewrite my unnamed for now story because it's in rough shape but the story line of that is Rachel writes Shelby a cd like Shelby wrote to Rachel and all her life her dads have been abusing her and she is mad at Shelby for not seeing that before and she slowly has to put her trust back into Shelby and if you pick that one you can give me a name idea because it can't be unnamed for now forever.

Story 2-this is a prompt a another user sent me this is what they sent me word for word and it sounds really unique so here it is and thank you to thisisnutz for the prompt also if this does not get picked I encourage someone to pick it up and talk with thisisnutz because I think it will be an awesome audition to out Shelby and Rachel story's here in fan fiction so here it is: since you want to have Rachel and Shelby connect a little later on in the story why don't you have Shelby leave after the pokerface song, and during the summer Rachel and her dads are on vacation you pick the city but not new york or L.A and while returning they get in a car accident killing both dads and leaving Rachel in very bad shape and her Doctor being Shelby's little sister or brother. who know they have a niece but not who it is and form an attachment while caring for Rachel and knowing that Rachel is going to need a lot of after care. Rachel explains to this person not knowing that that they are her aunt/uncle that she has no one cause her dad's family had nothing to do with them for being gay and they don't see rachel as their family either. and her Bio mother had a chance but didn't want to have anything to do with her as well. (forget the uncle part make it an married aunt thus the reason for a different last name)...the aunt takes Rachel into her care as time goes on Rachel and her aunt start to build some what of a mother daughter bond.. now for the enter Shelby part the aunt takes Rachel with to a family gathering and have rachel alone in the house as Shelby shows up (Rachel couldn't go with them to the store or something because she still has trouble getting around and tires easily) and still feeling guilty about what she did to Rachel she grills Rachel on what she is doing in her parents house ( thinking Rachel found out the information on her own and trying to involve her self in Shelby's life). Rachel angry at this point gets up to do A diva storm out forgets she can't do those at this time falls and hurts herself in walks her aunt at this time sees rachel on the floor in pain and Shelby standing over her freaks out and gets in shelby's face and a fight starts thus leaving a lot to unload for the story line...

It's very long but it will be a very detailed story line.

Story 3- Rachel is in some kind of accident and she's in a coma and this will follow Shelby in the beginning because her dads leave Rachel to Shelby and of course Rachel doesn't want to go because she doesn't trust Shelby there is no Beth in this one or any of them for that matter and when Rachel wakes up things are going to be pretty rocky.

Story 4- no new story continue just doing this one and wait till summer to do another story that would mean more updates from this one however if I do another story then I will promise one review from each at least once a week there will be no updates on after the other though if you pick this one what one would you want me to do in the summer.

So there are your options pick wisely and sorry this is not a new chapter that will be up sometime next weekend.


	20. Chapter 20

**hey please read the very imporant au at the end of this chapter thank you also thanks for getting me to 100 reviews it means so much to me**

* * *

><p>Idina was standing outside of her car waiting for Rachel<p>

As soon as Rachel saw Idina that was it she ran to her and threw her arms around her.

"I have missed you so much" said Rachel.

"And you have no idea how much I missed you Rachie"

Rachel didn't even care that half her club heard Dee call her that or they probably looked crazy in the middle of the parking lot because they were go happy to be in each other's company at the moment and no one could ruin that.

Rachel called Jesse and Riley over to where they were standing.

"Jesse, Riley this is Idina Menzel which I am sure you already knew but sense you are my boyfriend and best friend I thought it would be nice for you two to meet her especially Riley because you are coming over tonight" explained Rachel.

"hi it's so nice to meet you both Rachel has told me so much about you but don't worry nothing but great things thank you so much for being nice to my girl".

"we have heard nothing but good things about you as well and I can't believe I am standing next to my idol and we get to all spend a whole night together sorry I am really star stuck right now you have been my idol ever since I started singing"

"it's ok I love meeting fans but you both are much more than fans you have given Rachel so much more than I could have ever asked her and I thank you both so so much but we should probably get going and I look forward to spending more time with the both of you"

Rachel and Idina got in the car and drove to the local super market to get some things for the party they just got a few snacks and rented a few movies that they could all watch together.

"So I'm going on a date tomorrow night with Jesse" said Rachel.

"omg" swealed Idina "I am going to help you get ready text Riley and tell her when she comes we are going to go to the mall so we can get you a new outfit Jesse isn't going to know what hit him when he sees you where are you guys going"

"it's not like we haven't gone out on dates before please don't embarrass me please don't I am begging you and ice-skating he is taking me ice skating so I don't really need anything new to wear we see each other all the time"

Idina gave Rachel a sad look and Rachel's words came out a little wrong and she felt bad.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to say those things we can go shopping and you can help I just don't want you to freak Jesse out"

"I won't and I'm sorry it's just I never get to do these things with a boy and I love being able to feel like I have a part in your life Rachel.

"you are a huge part of my life don't ever think otherwise I love you and I would never want you to feel like you aren't in my life because you my mother and Kristen are my life I just want you to know that" Rachel said looking into Idinas eyes really meaning what she just said.

"So what's going on in glee lately?"

"Well on Monday we are doing Taylor swift mashups we are doing two different ones in two different groups but we are putting them together so they will be 10 times as good but don't tell my mom we are putting them together it's a surprise"

"Your secrets safe with me"

"Actually do you think on Sunday you could help me write it we already have all the songs we are doing I just need help putting them together"

"I'd love to"

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting the house ready for their fun night Rachel had texted riley to bring money because they were going to go to the mall.

Riley got to Rachel's house and they all hung out there and ate dinner they went to the mall and Rachel picked out a really flowly pink top and a pair of skinny jeans that were not like her usual clothes she also got a few pieces of jewelry to go with it.

When the girls got home Shelby was setting up the living room for the girls to sleep in it looked so comfy with all the sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows everywhere.

Idina really liked Riley and she was glad that the pair was getting along the four of them were really having fun they played games and ate a ton of food and even had a pillow fight she was really loving having these women in her life and couldn't imagine her life without them soon they were all really tired and decided to fall asleep but first they all decided that Riley could sleep over again tomorrow so they could all have more fun after Rachel's date.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ PLEASE READ<strong>

**Ok so I know this is so short but the reason Riley is sleeping over again is so I can write a better shot at the sleep over it will be detailed and so much better than this.**

**I feel like this story is getting old and that its very repeated it's the same feel to almost every chapter let me know what can make this story exciting again I am just not in the mood to write any more tonight maybe tomorrow I will upload another chapter tell me what you think please input really helps and who knows maybe it will get me to write you another chapter tonight it's still early =] PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT I CAN DO**


	21. Chapter 21 authors note

Hey guys so I just wanted to let you know that I am probably taking a break from writing I have been getting some negative reviews and I just don't really know if I want to write I was going to take over someone else's story because they didn't want it anymore but now I'm not going to because some of that persons readers don't want be to do it so I will update the chapters that my beta is working on but after that I may be done for a while I don't understand why people who have no stories or even an account can criticize someone else when they don't even write I am just done with some people on here thank you to all of the supporters that I have and this may not be the end but I am just sick of the negativity thanks for the support and for understanding

Thanks Miranda


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys I know you are probably looking for a new chapter with this update but I don't have one I am sorry to announce I am done with this story for now at least. However I have new story all the details will be in that story it does have Shelby in it be sure to read the description at the beginning of that story it's called A wicked Summer thanks for all the support I love you guys.

~with love Miranda


	23. Chapter 23

**ok so I have a lot to say so I really thought about this it wasnt fair for me to leave you guys hanging i have a lot of readers for this story so i am going to keep writing this story I cant wait to start talking to you all again. If you guys have the time can you please go read my other stories i wrote a Finn and Rachel one as well as another Shelby and Rachel one and review those too. thanks for all who are still reading this one it means the world to me. Also this is a quick chapter and its not betated so sorry for that.**

* * *

><p>The weekend came to an end and Riley went home and Jesse Riley Idina and Rachel all came up with an amazing Taylor swift mashup that they were going to perform for Shelby on Tuesday that gave them the next day to practice. Shelby had a meeting while they had practice so she wouldn't be there that way Rachel didn't have to make an excuse for having her not be there.<p>

Idina left that night promising to be back in a month to help her and VA.

Kristin would be there in about a week to help the club choreograph the routines they were doing 3 songs Rachel and Riley had a duet Jesses solo and of course the group.

Shelby came in around 8 to say goodnight to Rachel because they had a busy day of school the next day.

The next day at school Rachel had a private voice lesson with Shelby and she asked if she could just work on a piece for fun so they ran through that and they still had 15 minutes left.

"Mom why don't you think Finn loved me I mean we were okay before I met Jesse but after he was different was it something I did"

This question truly made Shelby upset because she knew Rachel felt this way ever sense her dads left her and tried to come back Rachel was so used to people leaving and coming back it was second nature to her and she would make sure no matter what she would never do that to her.

"Well sometimes kids are just mean and they will follow the crowd and go along with their friends it probably wasn't anything you did it wasn't your fault he's missing out on a great girl and it's his loss"

"Your right and I have Jesse now"

They continued talking for the remainder of the period and then the bell rang and they were off to the next class.

The rest of the day went good and it was time to go talk to the glee club about their ideas to all come together about the mashup.

"Ok guys so instead of only one group getting the song at nationals how about we all sing it we have written a mashup of Taylor swift songs and I think we found a winner we are going to preform it tomorrow for Shelby" said Jesse with Rachel and Riley standing next to him.

They all picked parts each kid got a part in it which was respectable as each kid was amazing.

"ok guys were going to sing it tomorrow practice your parts we are going to have a surprise choreographer" said Jesse no one but the three knew about Kristen coming next week and they all couldn't wait to see their reaction.

Shelby went to pick up Rachel after her meeting was over "Hey baby was practice"

"Good we just got into our groups and practiced our songs"

"That's good I can't wait to see what you all came up with"

Rachel laughed at what Shelby said she was in for a surprise tomorrow.

"What's so funny Rachel?"

"Oh nothing just a funny text from Jesse"

Rachel started her homework when the pair got home while Shelby started dinner.

Rachel's phone went off and she saw that Idina was calling

"Hey Dee what's up"

"Nothing much I'm just in the city how are you"

"Good I miss you I can't wait till you come back"

"I miss you two maybe we can plan a trip for you to come out here or something"

"That would be cool"

"So how is the mashup coming along?"

"Great Mom has no idea that we are doing it, she still thinks that were in 3 groups I hope she likes it."

"That's great"

The pair talked for about an hour before hanging up. The rest of the night went good Shelby and Rachel had dinner and got ready for the next day Rachel was getting excited because the next day they were showing Shelby what they were working hard on.

Rachel woke up and got ready Shelby drove them to school and they went their separate ways.

3 pm came pretty fast and all the members got ready back stage they were all going to come out one by one by group so Shelby thought it was groups but they all would join by the end. It would be different for nationals of course.

Shelby told them that she was ready to see the groups so Rachel came out singing the first verse with another member singing back up .

(Drag me head first, fearless)  
>We were both young when I first saw you<br>I close my eyes and the flashback starts Im standing there  
>(Jump then fall)<br>On a balcony in summers air  
>(Jump then fall into me)<p>

Youre on the phone with your girlfriend shes upset  
>Shes going off about something that you said<br>She doesn't get your humor like I do  
>(Jump then headfirst fearless)<p>

_Jesse and a female member from his group came in after gaining a confused look from Shelby_

(You stare at the phone)  
>But you were Romeo<br>(He still hasn't called)  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>(Can't feel nothing at all)  
>And I was crying on the staircase<br>(When he said forever and always)  
>And I said<p>

Romeo  
>(You're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar)<br>(Forever and always)  
>I'll be waiting all thats left to do is run<br>(Today was a fairy tale)  
>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<br>(Only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star)  
>(Forever and always)<br>It's a love story baby

_Riley and another member from her group came out for this verse_  
>You should've said no<br>You should've gone home  
>I'm wondering if you'll ever be coming around<br>(Our song is the slammin' screen door)

I Should've been there  
>In the back of your mind<br>(Forever and always)  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town<p>

And I said Romeo save me  
>(I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale)<p>

I keep waiting  
>(Lead me up the stairwell)<br>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,<p>

_by this point all group members had trickled in and the look on Shelby's face was not a present one._

Marry me Juliet  
>(You're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar)<br>(Forever and always)  
>Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you<br>(Today was a fairy tale)  
>(Our song is the slamming screen door)<br>You belong with me  
>(Jump then head first fearless)<p>

Romeo save me  
>(Only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star)<br>(Forever and always)  
>I've been here all along so why can't you<br>(You should've said no)  
>(Our song is the slamming screen door)<br>You belong with me  
>(Jump then head first fearless)<p>

Marry me Juliet  
>(You're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar)<br>(Forever and always)  
>Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you<br>(Today was a fairy tale)  
>(Our song is the slamming screen door)<br>You belong with me  
>(Jump then head first fearless)<p>

Romeo save me  
>(Only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star)<br>(Forever and always)  
>I've been here all along so why can't you<br>(You should've said no)  
>(Our song is the slamming screen door)<br>It's a love story baby just say yes

The group had just finished up the song and Shelby stood up "what the hell was that" Shelby said with an icy look and using the Corcoran voice that she hadn't had to use in a while. "Everyone in the choir now was going to have a little talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so the Taylor Swift song was a song someone did one YouTube her name is tiffany I encourage you to go listen to it it's amazing please review I love your feedback! Agian this was a really short chapter but i promise there will be more please review i love you guys.<strong>

**xoxo**

**~Miranda~**


	24. Chapter 24

**please read at the end for an authors note. Thank you forall your support it means the world to me.**

* * *

><p>While that song was amazing you guys did not listen to me about doing 3 separate songs I am going to ask you guys this once whose idea was it?"<p>

"Rachel Riley and Jesse" a girl in the back said meekly.

The three shot the girl glares it was all of them in this together no one had tried to stop them when they purposed the idea and while they should have asked them what they thought, they all went along with it.

"Ok all of you except Riley Jesse and Rachel may leave I expect to see you here tomorrow normal time we WILL be having a full practice tomorrow so come ready to work"

They all got up and left the three scared teenagers.

"Mom we didn't meant to upset you we just wanted to come up with something original for nationals and we all wanted to work on the same team"

"Well next time can the three of you come and talk to me before you do something like that I like the song so everything's fine just ask me please"

"Okay I'm sorry" the three said in unison.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by pretty fast the weekend came faster than expected Kristin was coming to stay for a month with VA to help them and then Idina a few weeks after and she would be attending the competition with them.<p>

It was Saturday and Shelby called a meeting before practice.

"Ok so as you all know what you have all nicknamed hell week is coming up in a few weeks for all you new members for this year you will be on lock down for a week you won't be allowed to leave you will wake up in the morning and go to your classes then come and practice and you will eat all your meals here and sleep here don't complain I plan on making it kind of fun this year"

They all groaned anyway and gave each other looks of disapproval the only one who was excited was Rachel.

"So let's get to work also come Monday Rachel has a surprise she would like to share with all of you today is just a music practice so please work hard and impress me"

They picked parts that were being sung everyone had a solo line in the group song which was good Shelby always wanted everyone to feel included but it was hard sometimes because Jesse and Rachel were the true stars.

After they did the Taylor swift song they picked the other songs they were going to be doing they would be doing Jesses solo Rachel and Jesses duet and Rachel and Riley's duet but it was What is this Feeling so the whole group would be on stage so it was more of a group. They worked on what is this Feeling and got all the music down and sorted out.

"Ok guys that was great were going to start the choreography on Monday" said Shelby.

"So how do you think the group is going to react to Kristin and Idina coming to help us" Jesse asked the only people who knew about this were Riley and Jesse.

"Well the group already briefly met Idina but they have no idea about Kristin so it should be pretty fun. She's coming over tomorrow so I have to get everything ready for that Shelby's really excited."

"What about you are you excited?" asked Jesse putting an arm around Rachel.

"I mean yes I am excited but I am scared that my mom is going to forget I am even there her and Kristin are like best friends so it's going to be all about her this month."

"Don't worry Rach I will come over and see you she can't take my attention away from you"

"Yeah same here Rachel" Riley said as well.

"Thanks I have to go" she said seeing Shelby walking out the school door.

"Bye Rachel" Riley said as her mom pulled up"

Jesse and Rachel started kissing to say goodbye until Shelby said it was time to go "call me later" asked Rachel.

"Of course bye Rachel" he said hugging her tight.

Shelby and Rachel to get take out for dinner and took it back to her apartment.

"So are you ready to look for a new house" asked Shelby

After they got back from Florida they were going to be house hunting they left in about 2 months.

"Yeah I am pretty excited to have a bigger room"

"That's good because you do need more space" Shelby agreed.

After dinner they cleaned the guest room and made sure everything was clean and in place for when Kristin got there. When Idina got there she would also be staying with them but she would stay in the other guest room it was a pretty big apartment for being in Ohio. Idina was going to be going down early with Rachel, Shelby, and Riley for a week to the beach and Kristin would be coming later because she had a show to do that week.

* * *

><p>The next morning the pair was up early because they had to go pick up Kristin at the airport at 10 so they got at the airport at around 9 and got some breakfast. Rachel was excited to see her again they didn't really get close the first time she was there.<p>

An hour later they went to the arrival center to wait for her to arrive. At last they saw a short little blonde in the sea of people.

"Kristin" Shelby said running to her with Rachel trailing behind her.

"Hi Shelby" she said giving her friend a hug and kiss on the check. Rachel just stood there not really knowing what to do because while she and Kristin were kind of close they didn't really make the bond the last time.

"Hi Rachel come here" Rachel walked towards her and Kristin put her arms around her and Rachel returned the hug.

The pair helped Kristin with her getting her suitcases and began to walk to the range rover.

The drive was spent catching up Kristin turned to Rachel and started to talk to her about VA "so what songs are you doing?"

"A Taylor Swift mashup What is This feeling which will be perfect to do when Idina comes in a few weeks so you both can help I am doing Idinas part and my best friend is doing yours and solo which my boyfriend is doing and then a duet which we don't know what it is but its between my boyfriend and me."

"That sounds so fun I can't wait to help you with the Wicked duet."

The rest of the night was spend going out to dinner and getting ready for school in the morning except for Rachel had to go to bed while the other two watched movies that she was told she couldn't do with them.

It was sure to be a big day Kristin would come later when vocal adrenaline's practice was she needed to sleep anyway she had major jet lag she would have to adjust to the time difference too she was in California before.

The next day Rachel woke up and got into a cute outfit a purple flowly tank top and a pair of denim shorts it was finally starting to get nice in Ohio. She put on some light makeup highlighting her natural features and put in hair into lose waves. She went to pack her back for practice later and walked down stairs and her and Shelby left Kristin a note and walked out the door for school.

Rachel said bye to Shelby and went to her locked to see Jesse waiting for her.

"Hey Jesse" she said pecking him on the lips.

"Hey how was last night"

"Well its already starting Shelby forgot to say goodnight to me because she and Kristin were watching movies and I wasn't allowed to be down there because she said I needed sleep, I didn't need sleep I wasn't the one on the flight but Shelby didn't care."

"It's ok Rach I'm sure that it will go back to normal cheer up you get to announce Kristin helping today and everyone will love you"

"Your right" she said smiling up at her adorable boyfriend

The rest of the day went good and Rachel went to change into workout clothes for the practice.

They had a meeting before so Rachel could reveal the surprise.

"OK so Rachel has someone she would like to show you and this is a surprise for you all"

Rachel got up and saw Kristin in the wings of the stage ready to be called up, Rachel smiled at her and she smiled back at here.

"Okay so you all know that Dakota was fired from choreographing out routines so my mom and I came up with an even better idea she knows some pretty cool people from Broadway and she offered to come help us we will have two people but the second person you have already meet Idina Menzel is coming to help us later with What is This Feeling but first we have another person helping us with the dances so let's see if you recognize her" Rachel said motioning for Kristin to come out.

As soon as the group saw her they all freaked out knowing that this girl changed the way Wicked was she made it what it was.

Rachel had hears a lot of "is this real", "I can't believe this", "this is the best day ever" and "thank you's.

"So as many of you know this is Kristin Chenoweth and she was in the original cast of Wicked so she has lots of experience and she's going to cerograph our songs and when Idina gets here we will do mine and Riley's duet that everyone is in. She will be doing the group song and Jesses solo and Idina will be doing mine and Jesse's duet and the other duet so get ready to work hard" Rachel

"New directions have no chance" said a VA member with lots of excitement throughout the entire group.

Kristin worked with them for the next 3 hours before their dinner break came up.

Kristin offered to go pick up pizzas and Rachel wanted to go with her to talk.

"So I know that we haven't gotten that bond with each other but I want it you're an important part in my mother's life and I want you to be one in mine so maybe you would want to go do something just us two on Saturday after practice?"

"Sure that would be great" said Kristin squeezing Rachel's hand.

The pair got back to the school with the pizza and Rachel went over to go sit by her mom but Jesse was already sitting by her talking to her she figured that it was important so she sat by Kristin instead.

Jesse was over by Shelby he wanted to take Rachel out on a date and wanted to know when the best time was to do so.

They decided on Friday because practice only went till 6 so he could take her after.

Everybody in the club gussed about how cool Rachel for getting Kristin and Idina she loved the attention.

Before they knew it practice was over and Rachel was on her way home "Mom can I hang out with Riley after glee on Friday?"

Shelby thought about this and that was the day Jesse wanted to surprise Rachel "Umm no I don't think so I think we're all going out to do something"

"Whatever" Rachel said

She stomped up stairs and went to bed she was getting real tired of Shelby already and she thought Kristin was going to be the problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there's a pretty long chapter so I have some questions<strong>

**-Where should Jesse take Rachel it has to be kind of special not just dinner and a movie**

**- What song should Rachel and Jesse sing for their duet?**

**And last do I have any Florida readers or people who go there a lot and could give me some attractions for when there at the beach and Orlando I have only been there once.**

**Thanks for all the support I love it and please review.**

**~Miranda**


	25. Chapter 25

**It really means the world to me that you all love this story so much you are the reason I decied to keep this one going you have all made me reilize how much i love this story and how much it means to me thank you all so much and please review and subscribe to my story. If any of you have twitter follow me mirandakur tell me you read my stories and ill be sure to follow back. Also please read the bottom note for an imporant note and a fun contest. Happy reading.**

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up and instantly didn't feel good her head was pounding and she felt like crap she cried herself to sleep the previous night she felt as though Shelby was ignoring her that's how it all started with her fathers they acted like she didn't exist over time and it all eventually came to a stop Rachel didn't matter to them anymore.<p>

Rachel was debating on if she should attend school that day or not she decided that she would because she needed to go glee and learn the routines.

She threw on some yoga pants and a wicked t-shirt and walked out of her room and into the bathroom to take some Advil and walked out of the bathroom.

Rachel walked down stairs to see Kristin and Shelby having coffee at the table "Jesse is coming to pick me up for school" she said flatly walking out of the door to go wait for him.

Jesse picked her up and not much was said but they got to the school and kissed until the bell rang and parted there ways.

First period went by pretty fast and Rachel was dreading second which was private voice with her mother.

Rachel walked into her room and sat down "what would you like to work on today" asked Shelby smiling at Rachel not knowing anything was wrong.

"May I go work on something by myself please?"

"okay you don't want me coming to help" Shelby said handing Rachel a key to a practice room.

"Not really" she said taking the key from Shelby

Rachel was glad she knew how to play piano so she could work by herself she had the perfect song to sing.

She played the intro the song.

Whispering  
>Here the ghosts in the moonlight<br>Sorrow doing a new dance  
>Through their bone, through their skin<p>

Listening  
>To the souls in the fool's night<br>Fumbling mutely with their rude hands  
>And there's heartache without end<p>

See the father bent in grief  
>The mother dressed in mourning<br>Sister crumbles, and the neighbors grumble  
>The preacher issues warnings<p>

History  
>Little miss didn't do right<br>Went and ruined all the true plans  
>Such a shame. Such a sin.<p>

Mystery  
>Home alone on a school night<br>Harvest moon over the blue land  
>Summer longing on the wind<p>

Had a sweetheart on his knees  
>So faithful and adoring<br>And he touched me. And I let him love me.  
>So let that be my story<p>

listening  
>For the hope, for the new life<br>Something beautiful, a new chance  
>Hear its whispering<br>There again

Shelby was there for the whole thing and had tears in her eyes because it was clear something was wrong with and she didn't know how to fix it.

Shelby walked in behind Rachel and wrapped her arms around her "baby what's wrong"

"No you can't just hug me and call me baby to make everything better maybe you should open your eyes and actually see what's wrong" Rachel said getting up and leaving her confused mother alone.

The rest of the day went by really slow for Rachel she still had a pounding headache and her medicine was wearing off and she still had to survive glee before she could finally go home.

She found Jesse before glee and told him everything that was going on "Rachel I really think you need to go home come on lets go talk to Shelby"

"But I am going to miss everything I can't miss learning the routine"

"Rach you're an amazing performer I will take you to my studio and teach you everything when you're feeling better I promise you just need to get your rest"

"Fine" she said knowing that she wasn't going to win this one.

"Shelby Rachel doesn't feel good may I please take her home" He said Rachel and Jesse were holding hands and she was kind of hiding behind him.

"Okay Rachel are you okay do you need me to come home"

"No I just need rest" She said still having that flatness in her voice.

"Ok feel better" she went to cup her check but Rachel just walked away. Shelby gave Jesse a pleading look knowing that Jesse was the only person she would listen to.

The pair drove to Rachel's house they had an hour before Jesse had to be back so he made sure Rachel was all settled "Jesse I know you and my mom are close but can you please not tell her what's wrong she needs to figure this one on her own"

"OK I promise I will" Jesse said kissing her forehead.

Jesse left about an hour later promising to call Rachel later to talk to her about practice and what she had missed.

Rachel woke up just as Shelby was getting home 'great she thought she's going to try and talk to me.

Sure enough there was a knock on her door but it wasn't Shelby it was Kristin. "Hi can I come in?" asked the adorable blonde

Rachel wasn't mad at her she wasn't the one who was ignoring her even though she was reason why Shelby was she wasn't mad because she knew Kristin wasn't to blame

"Sure of course"

"What's been going on with you kid"

"If I tell you, you can't go back and tell my mom"

"OK I promise" Rachel could tell she was genuine

"My mom has been ignoring me lately and I think she's starting to not wanting me this is how it all started with my dad's them doing simple things as saying goodnight she hasn't for the past 3 nights and she so focused on glee which is good but it just seems like she's forgetting simple things even before you got here. Last week she gave me cheese pizza and I'm a vegan she has never forgotten that and it just seems like she doesn't care. She doesn't get that I still haven't healed from my father's departure and that I still need her."

It really seemed like Kristin cared and that she was worried she pulled the now crying girl into her arms.

"Thanks for listening to me" Rachel said realizing that they had their first moment. Kristin really got why the child was so distressed.

"I think where your ready you should talk to you mom tell her what's bothering you and work things out, don't worry I will keep my word and keep my mouth quiet about this and wont tell Shelby a single thing.

Kristin walked out into the living room "what happened what did she said? Asked Shelby.

"Sorry I promised Rachel I wouldn't tell you and I don't want her mad at me too"

"Come on Kristin please tell me she's my kid and I need to know how I can fix this."

"I'm sorry I gave her my word all I can say is Shelby you messed up and you need to figure out what's wrong for yourself it will do no good if I just tell you"

Shelby knew that her best friend was right so she went to Rachel's room and knocked softly and hear no response so she slowly walked in.

"Rachel can you please talk to me?"

"Mom you should know what's wrong" said Rachel taking out her headphones to see if Shelby has come to her senses to actually know what was wrong with Rachel.

"Rachel I can't read minds and Kristin won't tell me"

Rachel slightly smiled that Kristin backed her up she had just scored some mega points because Rachel thought for sure that she would tell her friend.

"FINE YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG? What's wrong is that you are ignoring me; you haven't come to say goodnight to be in almost a week you forgot I was a vegan and you act like glee is more important. Want to know why this is bothering me so much? Because this is how it all started out with my fathers they slowly started doing little things something as simple as not coming in at night before bed and then they just got bigger like the vegan thing and I feel as though your slipping away"

"Rachel I didn't know I promise I didn't"

"WHAT EVER IM GOING TO RILEYS" she stormed out of the room and down stairs where Shelby tried to follow her but was stopped by Kristin "just let her cool down Shelbs"

"How can I she thinks I'm leaving her" Shelby said with tears streaming down her face. Kristin moved her over to the couch so she could lie down.

Kristin calmed her down playing with Shelby's hair just like she used to back in collage they were both glad that they finally had their friend back.

Meanwhile at Riley's it was the complete opposite; Rachel was fuming she paced back and forth and wouldn't listen to a word Riley said. Riley took out her phone and texted Shelby to let her know that Rachel was safe and that she was going to crash there tonight and Shelby replied with a thank you and was okay with letting Rachel have her space. After she was done with Shelby Riley called the only person that could calm Rachel down Jesse.

It rang twice before he picked up "Jesse Rachel is freaking out can you please come over were at my house"

"I'll be right there" he replied

Jesse got there about 10 minutes later.

"Jesse" Rachel ran to him and he wrapped his arms around him and instaly felt better.

"What happened Rachel?

"She wouldn't leave me alone she kept asking what was wrong and I finally exploded and screamed what was wrong, but can we forget about that and just hang out, Jesse can you just teach me what I missed yesterday?"

"Of course" they spent the next 2 hours teaching Rachel the notes and the dance that Kristin taught them earlier that day. After that they went to go get some takeout and just chilled.

After dinner Riley gave them some space and went down stairs to watch TV thank god her parents were out of town. Jesse and Rachel stayed upstairs.

"Jesse?"

"Yes Rachel"

"What's going to happen when you go off to college in LA what will happen to us?"

"Well were just going to get Skype and write letters and texts were going to make this work your my other half Rachel I promise I will never leave you for some girl out there, there not good enough for me only you."

"I love you" Rachel said.

"I love you too" Jesse said kissing Rachel

Jesse left at around 10 and Riley and Rachel feel asleep at around 11 because they had school the next day. While Rachel was upstairs with Jesse Shelby ran some clothes to Riley for Rachel as well as her school bag.

The next morning they woke up and got some breakfast at the Lima bean and went to school. Second period was a voice lesson but Riley and Jesse were in this one and they worked on what is this feeling and perfected the harmonies.

"What song do you want to do for your duet?" asked Shelby to Jesse and Rachel.

"Can we have some time to think about it and let you know if about a week we want to explore a lot of options so what we choose is perfect" said Jesse speaking for the two of them.

"Sure of course and Jesse for you solo you picked Boston by Agustana right?

"Yep" he replied

The rest of the day went by really fast and soon it was time to go to glee and they worked on the dance before and after dinner and it was almost done it would need one more practice to complete Kristin did a great job she added a lot of their famous lifts Jesse and Rachel being paired together of course it was now Thursday and Rachel still had no idea about Jesse taking Rachel out and he was getting excited.

Rachel finally thought it was time to talk it out with Shelby so she went up to her after practice.

"Mom I'm ready to talk to you"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was the chapter i have a little contest there are going to be four possible duets that Rachel and Jesse want to sing I am going to list them below and whichever one gets the most votes wins then I will take all the entries and put them in a hat ad pick a random one whoever wins gets to pick something that happens in this story. This will end in about 3 day's good luck!<strong>

**OK here are the song choices.**

**~As long as your mine from Wicked**

**~It will rain by Bruno Mars**

**~happily ever after by he is we**

**~Without you**

**~or you may write in your own option for me to consider and if it's good enough you automatically win**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys so I have some questions and I need feedback for my story.**

**Ok first would you rather have 2 to 4 short 2000 word chapters a week or 1 and occasionally 2 6000 word chapter it's up to you I need to know what you all would prefer so I can do so?**

**The next order of business I have only gotten one entry for my contest one remember you get to pick something that happens so I will repost the details.**

**Now I can't really update till I get some feedback so let's say I get 10 votes to see what you guys all want for the length and while you're at it please leave a song for my contest.**

**Okay here are the details for the contest**

**I have a little contest there are going to be four possible duets that Rachel and Jesse want to sing I am going to list them below and whichever one gets the most votes wins then I will take all the entries and put them in a hat ad pick a random one whoever wins gets to pick something that happens in this story. Good luck!**

**OK here are the song choices.**

**~as long as your mine from Wicked**

**~It will rain by Bruno Mars**

**~happily ever after by he is we**

**~Without you**

**~or you may write in your own option for me to consider and if it's good enough you automatically win**

**Thanks **

**~Miranda**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay I know you want a chapter and its almost done but I really want to give the VA kids names so I need you guys to submit a character and more than likely I will use all of them I need you to just fill out a few things down below it's for a future plan with this story and besides they need names I have gone so long without names so please just fill out a few questions below and become a part of this story.**

**Name-**

**Appearance-**

**Something special they do in glee that Shelby knows them for**

**Likes-**

**And that's it very simple but will have a cool outcome in the end thank you so much I promise by the end of the weekend you will have a fantastic story. I also will be updating my other story too so if you haven't read that one go ahead it's called A Wicked Summer and it has Rachel and Shelby in it and I think it's coming along good.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter please read at the end of the chapter for an imporant note**

* * *

><p>"Mom I'm ready to talk" the words that Shelby has been waiting for Rachel to say.<p>

"Ok honey lets go" said Shelby putting an arm around Rachel.

"Please don't touch me" Rachel snapped

Shelby took her arm off of Rachel kind of hurt Rachel was still upset that her mom couldn't figure out why Rachel was upset.

They drove to a local restaurant it was Rachel's favorite place to eat so they went there to eat and to talk everything out.

The one thing that Shelby didn't understand about Rachel that she was still sad about her fathers they were the ones who raised her, the ones who should have always been there for her and most of all the ones who never should have kept Shelby away from her. Rachel would never understand why her dads did what they did because all those years Shelby could have helped her they just ignored it and didn't try to help they just let her suffer and let her think that she was unwanted. Shelby still thinks of Rachel as an undamaged girl like there's nothing wrong she wasn't wanted by her own dads and now she was feeling that she was unwanted by her mother too.

The car came to a stop and Rachel gave Shelby a questioning look "I thought you would want to come here and talk Kristin's at the house and I figured you were hungry anyway after the long practice we just had"

"Okay" said Rachel in the same flat tone she has been using all week.

Shelby came around and opened the door for Rachel and she knew she was just trying to suck up to her in hopes of an easier forgiveness.

Rachel and Shelby walked into the restaurant and got seated into a booth and they would usually sit on the same side but Rachel went to the opposite side and Shelby couldn't help to feel a little hurt.

They both looked over the menu and Shelby decided on a grilled chicken salad and Rachel picked a normal salad with a bean soup.

The waiter came over taking their menus now forcing Rachel to look at Shelby.

Shelby looked up at Rachel her hazel eyes meeting her big brown ones "are you ever going to talk to me again?"

"Yes" Rachel said still as flat as before

"So you want to know why I'm so pissed at you. Well for starters lets go back to 2 weeks ago you forgot I was a vegan and almost fed me meat that's a big deal for vegans mom if one tiny slip up ever happened I really don't know what I would do I would feel so bad about myself. Next you told me to go to bed while you and Kristin watched movies no good night no sweet dreams not even a goodbye it was just a go to bed Rachel and I thought that was very rude." Shelby went to go say something "Let me finish please then I promise to hear everything you want to say. After that you have been so busy with Kristin I understand that you miss her and want to spent time with her but you can't just act like I'm not even here, you haven't came to say goodnight to me in like a week something that you would do every single night it's something I looked forward to because even if we didn't really spent much time together that day we always had that 10 minutes together. Next I get that nationals is in 2 months however I feel as though you are putting that first instead of me and I am not okay with that I love glee as much as you do but I wish I could feel like you would put me first. And you claim you didn't know but you had to know about some of this stuff. Okay you may say what you want to say."

"first of Rachel I am so sorry I ever made you feel that way I'm sorry I forgot you were a vegan I have a lot of stress right now because of glee club and if must have just slipped my mind. I didn't mean to shut you out of the movie we were watching it was late but you are right I shouldn't have been so rude. I feel so bad about not coming to say goodnight to you I know you look forward to that as much as I do and I have missed that I promise to always put you first over glee I would rather have you than another national title I always want you to know that you're always first over glee over Kristin over anything in this world your always first."

Rachel started to cry at what her mom said and Shelby moved into the booth that she was in and wrapped her arms around Rachel and pulled her in for a hug Rachel rested her head on Shelby's chest. Rachel looked up into her mother's eyes "do you want to know why these small things are causing me so much discomfort it's because this is how it started out with my fathers they slowly did things like this forgetting simple tasks then it came into bigger things it's all just reminding me of what they did they didn't just leave me they left with any trust I have ever had in people I mean first them then my old glee club I just don't want you to be next"

"Rach I would never leave you"

"That's what they all say and then they just do"

"Look at me I would never think to do so you can never do anything to keep me away your my everything and I promise no matter what I am always here if its 2 am I will always be here for you were ever whenever"

"Mom when will I ever start to get better and let people in when will I be normal again"

"Rachel you are normal you have the right to be sad and angry and even hurt time will heal it you have tons of people who would never even think to hurt you we all love you, Kristin, Riley, Jesse, Idina and myself love you to the moon and back and would never leave you we all love you so much.

Rachel was finally starting to believe what her mom had told her it would take a lot of time but she felt as though as she could heal someday she loved all the people that were in her life and she knew that she was loved back and that's all that mattered to Rachel.

The rest of the night went great they got home and Rachel went upstairs and took a shower and did some homework.

Kristin was the first that came in to say good night to Rachel, "Hey Rachel I just came to say goodnight"

"Okay can you come here I actually want to talk to you" Rachel sat up on her bed making room for Kristin.

Kristin sat next to Rachel "so what's up" asked Kristin.

"I just wanted to thank you for not saying anything to my mom it means a lot because you're her friend and I thought you would have told her but I'm glad you didn't so thank you"

"Rachel I would never want to break your trust I would never tell Shelby anything unless it was harming you I want you to know that I am here if you ever need anything even when Idina gets here"

Rachel looked up at Kristin and hugged her she was really starting to love her; their bond was finally starting to form.

"Are you going to come and watch us in Florida?" Rachel asked nervously she always got scared when she asked people this because her dads would put everything first over her competitions she wasn't important when it came to them they would rather go to work than watch her.

"Of course I am I am not rooming with you guys or anything like Idina but I will be staying in the same hotel I will be coming a day before the competition I can do the beach with you your mom Idina and Riley but I will be staying for a little while after that about a week I wish I could stay for the whole two weeks after but I can't I have a show to do."

"It's fine I'm just really glad you're coming"

Shelby came in about 15 minutes later "hey Rach"

"Hi mom"

Shelby sat on her bed "so what did you and Kristin talk about?"

"Just stuff I'm really starting to like her"

"Are you excited for Idina to come?"

"Very but I think Riley is even more excited she loved Idina last time she was here she doesn't know she's rooming with us or going to the beach she is going to be so excited" Rachel hadn't told her that she would be coming with them she thought it would be more fun to have her show up at the airport and see how she reacts.

Shelby and Rachel talked for a little longer before Shelby saw Rachel growing more tired "I think it's time for you to go to sleep" She said laughing.

"Yeah I think it is will you sing to me mommy?"

How could Shelby say no to that? "Sure baby; Rachel lied down and got tucked in Shelby sat down next to Rachel and began to sing I dreamed a dream it was Rachel's favorite and within minutes she was fast asleep. Shelby got up to see Kristin in the door way "Hi" she whispered "Hey she's finally asleep I don't think she's gotten very much in the past week I could tell she was distressed about this and you know they didn't get any sleep at Riley's" said Kristin.

"Yeah what do you say we let her stay home tomorrow we can cancel VA they have been doing such a good job and besides you have Jesses solo and the group all perfected and Idina will start on Monday so I won't have to go in tomorrow we should all do something"

"That sound like a great idea and besides we have Saturday and Rachel's grades are perfect so she can miss one day and besides she is beyond tired" said Kristin

"So what are we going to do" asked Kristin

"Well she has her date with Jesse tomorrow and she needs a dress because Jesse is taking her to some formal thing tomorrow night at school Jesse already told her what they were doing it was really cute he put a card in her locked asking her to go and then she turned around and there he was behind her"

"That is very cute he is definitely a keeper"

"Yeah I know he really cares for Rachel"

Rachel could hear everything that the two women were talking about so she got up and pecked her head out of the door and into the hall, "You know I can hear you"

"Oh I'm sorry Rachel we woke you up"

"Well maybe you should talk somewhere else than outside my door" she joked.

"Yeah I think your right so are you okay with these plans is it okay that you miss one day"

"That's fine and besides I think the club will thank me that there's no practice. Now I'm going to go to bed night"

"Woops" Kristin and Shelby said at the same time and walked to their rooms so they could go to bed.

The next day the three of them set off to find Rachel the perfect dress.

The went to a dress shop and of course Kristin made her try on a ton of dresses but Rachel finally found the one; a light purple dress that went to her lower thighs and it had a sweet hear neckline with some beading; it was beautiful.

They got some jewelry to go with it and some shoes. All in all it was a good day and they stopped to get some takeout for lunch to bring home. Rachel sent out a mass text letting everyone know that there was no practice that day and everybody was thrilled that they got to start their weekend off a little early.

The three sat at the table with their takeout "Rach can I do your hair?" asked Kristin "Of course I would love that" she shot her a big smile.

Jesse was coming to get her at 6 so they could go out to dinner before.

The pair started to get Rachel ready at around 4 because her hair and makeup would take a while and she had to take a shower.

Rachel got in the shower using her favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner she used Jesse's favorite body wash she knew he loved it because she used the same kind of location and loved it on her.

Rachel got out and put on a fluffy robe so she could have her hair and makeup done without having anything get on the dress.

Kristin got to work and dried Rachel's hair for her "I'm going to do a braid starting at your forehead going into a bun that I will wrap up to look like a flower and I will also leave a few pieces out so I can curl it."

"That sounds so pretty" said Rachel.

Her hair took about an hour and Kristin handed her a mirror so she could she what Kristin did "wow Kristin I absolutely love it where did you learn how to do this?"

"Well during shows it was always easier to do your own hair that way you don't have to wait in line to get it done and I just picked on what the hair dressers always did I'm glad you love it" Kristin said, it meant so much that her and Rachel were finally hitting it off she just hoped it would last when Idina got there those two were pretty inseparable; she knew that the pair talked every single day.

Next her mother was going to do her makeup Shelby did a light purple that was very sparkly all over her lid and a darker purple in her crease and a very almost white purple on her brow bone then she put on mascara and a light line of liner. She did a bright pink cheek and light pink lips. "Jesse is going to have a hard time keeping his hand off of you tonight" Shelby said "but he better or mommy Shelby will kill him"

"Don't worry mom were not having sex" she came right out and said it.

"Rachel I'm not saying that but please if you're going to do it I am not saying that you should but please be safe come to me and I'll get you on the pill I know we haven't covered this topic but I would rather get you on the pill than have you not be safe"

"I know mom I will but I'm no where's near ready and Jesse respects that and when I am I will come to you I'm not scared to come to you anymore I promise"

"Good" Shelby said hugging Rachel "okay let's get you into that dress." Shelby said with lots of excitement in her voice.

Kristin and Shelby went down stairs and let Rachel change and get the last minute things on.

Rachel couldn't wait she was so excited for this night. She looked over at the clock it was 5:45 she had 15 minutes before Jesse got here she couldn't wait to see him in his tux he probably looked adorable.

She walked downstairs and Shelby and Kristin took single pictures until Jesse got there.

A knock came at the door and Rachel squealed with excitement I'll get it. Kristin and Shelby exchanged a look they actually told Jesse not to come till seven so Rachel would have no clue who would be on the other side of the door.

Rachel walked up to the door and opened it and when she saw who was on the other side she screamed.

"Idina oh my god what are you doing here?" she asked leaping into her arms.

"Well I heard that you had a big dance and I wanted to come see you so I made the arrangements to come early."

The pair spent the next hour catching up about the time they had apart and then the doorbell rang revealing a very adorable Jesse. She welcomed him with a very deep kiss "wow someone is excited"

"Well you remember how I told you that Idina was coming Sunday well she came early and is here now" she said; Riley and Jesse were the only two that knew of Idina's arrival and addition to the club and couldn't wait to see everybody when they found out, everyone in the club were huge wicked and rent fans and this would sent them over the top.

"That's great Rachel and you look beautiful."

"Well you look hot and were going to have so much fun tonight"

Kristin, Idina and Shelby all walked in to take pictures of the couple they took about 10 each of the two.

"Mom will you take one with me"

"Of course" she wrapped her arm around her daughter and the picture was taken.

She took one with Kristin and Idina too first separately then both of them with Rachel in the middle "hello profile picture for Facebook" thought Rachel "wait till the new directions saw that because this could have happened to their club because Idina said she would have helped Rachel with whatever club she was in and the all loved the wicked pair.

"Well I think we have taken enough pictures let's get going Jesse"

"You have her home by 10 mister" said a protective Idina

"Jesse have her home by min-night" corrected Shelby

The pair went to dinner and that was nice and then they went to the dance.

Rachel and Jesse both were great dancers and that skill was put to use that night. The slow dance came along and Jesse grabbed Rachel by the waist and Rachel put her arms around Jesses neck and pulled him in close and laid her head on his shoulders. "This has been the perfect night" she whispered into his ear for only him to hear.

"I know Rach" he said grabbing her head forcing her to look into her eyes as well as him getting lost in her beautiful brown ones "has anybody told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

"Only you" she said

"Well it's true you're gorgeous"

"I love you Jesse" Rachel said for the first time it was true though no one ever made Rachel feel the way she does when she's with him they were made for each other she had no doubt in her mind that she would be with him for the rest of her life; they would get through the distance thing when he went to California but she didn't want to think about that now she just wanted to be with amazing boy.

The night came to an end and he drove her home following her curfew they kissed good night and Rachel walked in to see her personal fan club sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey guys"

"HI Rachel" they all said in unison

Rachel sat on the couch next to Idina "so can we all go do something tomorrow"

"Sure what do you want to do?"

"Well there's a park about two hours away and there's some falls that you can walk through and it's supposed to be really fun I went there when I was little with school and would love to go back"

"I think I know where you're talking about it's called buttermilk falls it's actually out near my parents' house I am sure they would love to meet you after if you want" said Idina

"That would be great" said Shelby

"Okay so it's settled the four of us are going to buttermilk falls tomorrow and were going to have tons of fun"

After they got their plans settled they went and got ready for bed and the three came and said goodnight to Rachel she was glad that everything seemed to be fine again and couldn't wait for the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ-Okay guys that was my longest chapter ever and the original plan didn't look anything like this but I love that way it turned out this is a pretty long chapter and I hope you guys love it.<strong>

**PLEASE READ**

**If you would like to submit your own Vocal Adrenaline character I would use it I am using almost all of them it for a future chapter and it's going to really cool to have actual names for these kids so please submit the following-**

**Name-**

**Appearance-**

**Something special they do in glee that Shelby knows them for**

**Likes-**

**Thanks for your continued support it means the world to me please if you never review but like this story even if your just a guest you can still review I worked hard on this chapter and is very long and would love reviews as well as submitting a character, this is your chance to become a part of the story.**


	29. an

**Okay guys I know this has nothing to do with this story but please read anyway then next chapter will be up by tomorrow.**

**I want to write a Finn and Rachel story and I have a few prompts in mind but I don't know which to pick so I am going to write a little piece of each and please leave a review or pm me which one I should write.**

**EVEN IF YOU NEVER REVIEW PLEASE LEAVE ONE because I would love your input.**

* * *

><p><strong>The first story idea comes from tumbler and is called make it shine and is about Finn redoing an old theater and him needing cast members and in comes Rachel a fresh out of collage girl ready to peruse her dreams of being on stage for the purpose of this story were going to either use rent or spring awakening for the musical Finn creates so if you vote for this be sure to say what musical you want.<strong>

Finn walked into the theater, his theater and took a look around at all his hard work his dream was finally becoming a reality. When his grandfather died 1 year ago he never imagined that he would be given his theater. Finn loved music and it was a big piece of him in high school so he gladly accepted. The theater was a huge mess when he first started it hadn't been used in 20 years so it was a challenge to bring it back to life and so he began fixing it up as well as writing his own original show.

He was holding auditions and the first person on the list was a girl named Rachel Berry. She walked onto the stage "hello my name is Rachel and I will be singing on my own from Les Mis."

Rachel opened her voice and the first few notes were amazing Finn couldn't believe how great she was and the girl got into the song with lots of emotion which could benefit when she would need to act. This girl was definitely one to look out for and keep in mind.

"Great, that was great we'll call you"

The rest of the auditions went good a few people stuck out to him a girl named Quinn, a girl named Tina and a boy named Kurt but other than that he hadn't anyone like his star it was time to call one Rachel Berry.

Okay so that was a little bit of that one so if you want that one tell me the chapters will be longer of course these are just pieces to show you what the story will be like.

* * *

><p><strong>The next story comes from tumbler as well. It's called head on collision. It's about Finn and Puck going to a party and Finn is the driver for puck so he doesn't drink but he wants to leave early and convinced Finn that he was sober enough to drive. He later gets into an accident and is killed on impact but the person that he crashed into was Rachel she was rushed to the hospital and is in a coma Finn feels as he's to blame so he goes to see her every day and talks to her.<strong>

Finn and Puck were at Santana's end of the year part they were going to finally be seniors and they couldn't wait it was finally there year to have fun and be done with school.

Finn was going to drive Puck home because Finn didn't like to drink.

"Hey man I'm going to head home I'm really tried" said Puck.

"Okay let me drive you I just want to say bye to everyone"

"No dude I'm fine I can drive"

"No let me drive you it's no big deal"

"Finn really I am fine I only had 5 beers I have driven before drinking way more"

"Okay but please let me know when you get home"

"Okay dude see you later"

Rachel was driving home from her friend Tina's house they decided to have some fun and do a karaoke night it beat getting drunk with the rest of her class.

She was going through a green light when a car suddenly came by and hit her side the last thing Rachel saw was the other cars headlights.

Finn got home at around 1 am and went to check his Facebook only to see posts about his best friend Puck that's when it hit him that he never called or even texted Finn to say he was home he went and called his other friend Matt "hey dude what's going on tell me what I am seeing on Facebook isn't true where is Puck?"

"I'm sorry man but he got into an accident and was killed on impact and he crashed into Rachel Berry but she's in a coma"

Finn dropped his phone and Rushed to the hospital it was his entire fault why Rachel was there even though they didn't talk a lot he still knew of her and had some classes with her and even though everyone else old girlfriends included thought she was a loser, he thought she was pretty cool. He was really upset about Puck but he couldn't let another person die because of what he did. Finn didn't know what he could do but he wasn't going to just sit here; he needed to go see Rachel Berry.

So if you want that one vote for it.

* * *

><p><strong>The next one is called Sun kissed below is the info.<strong>

**Hiram and Leroy allow their nephew, Noah, to spend his summer at their beach house in California. They allow him to bring one friend as long he takes Rachel and promises to watch out for his cousin. Puck invites his best friend, Finn. When Puck realizes that Finn isn't all about scoring as many girls as possible, he ends up heading out on his own everyday leaving Finn and Rachel alone to enjoy the beach house. They become friends out of necessity, but it quickly turns into something more.**

Rachel was so excited today was the last day of school and the next day she was heading to her parents beach house in California and her cousin Puck was going to and was allowed to bring one friend Rachel had never met him before he went to McKinley and Rachel was at Carmel. She couldn't wait to see what adventures awaiting them she got along well with Puck and couldn't wait to hang out with him and his friend all summer long.

It was the next day and the 3 kids were at the airport along with Rachel's parents.

Rachel walked up to Puck and his friend "hey Puck"

"Hey Rach this is my friend Finn"

Rachel could stare at this kid for hours he had messy brown hair the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen and a lop-sided grin.

"Hi my name is Finn Puck has told me all about you"

"Yeah same here" said Rachel still in a haze from his amazing guy in front of her.

"Your name is Finn too" Joked Finn

"Ha no I meant that Puck has told me about you too"

Puck invited Finn to try and sent the two up they both were going to be juniors and wanted them both to have fun.

Rachel really hoped that Finn wasn't taken because she wanted to make him hers by the end of the summer.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's that one it's more of a summer series but I could easily take it over to the fall and it's one of the only ones that's not all AU<strong>

**This next one is one I came up with. Rachel had listened to her fathers all her life and when Rachel meets Finn they become inseparable but Rachel's dads don't want Rachel to date but that's not going to stop her she's ready to break all the rules. This one we will see a very wild side of Rachel and it will be rated M for sure so I'm not going to put a little piece in this one but if you want this one vote for it.**

**So there are the options even if you won't read it please vote for which one sounds the best I need at least 10 votes before my chapter goes up its being edited by my beta but will be ready my tomorrow so keep those votes coming by reviewing or pm me thanks I can't wait to do a Finchel story.(don't worry I will always put my Shelby stories first)**


	30. Chapter 30

**READ BELOW FOR INMPORANT INFO PLEASE **

* * *

><p>The girls woke up around 8 so they could be on the road by 9.<p>

Rachel packed a beach bag full of extra clothes makeup and other things so she could get ready after they were done at the park she was thrilled that she was meeting Idina's family.

The four girls sat at the table eating breakfast. "So are you excited to meet my glee club?" asked Rachel.

"Of course I can't wait to help you guys"

"You're going to be doing what is this feeling and mine and Jesse's duet Kristin did Jesse's solo and our group song"

"Okay cool you guys choose something wicked"

"Yeah Riley and I are doing it I got your part and Riley got Kristin's so you're going to be helping me and she's going to be helping Riley it should be really cool"

After breakfast they loaded up the car and got ready to leave.

Idina offered to sit in the back with Rachel they had to catch up anyway.

"So tell me how you and Jesse met" asked Idina

"Well I was at a music store and he came up to me and knew who I was and asked me out and the rest was history, I am so glad I met him he is my true other half and we get along so much better than me and my ex-boyfriend did he only cared about football"

"That's great I can't wait to get to know him better"

Shelby smiled at Rachel she felt bad because she sent Jesses to befriend her she never would have guessed that he actually liked her and she knew Rachel would be crushed if she knew the truth but hopefully it would never come down to that; Jesse loved Rachel and she knew that long ago when Rachel first came to Carmel.

_Flashback:_

_Rachel had just transferred to Carmel that day and Shelby decided that she needed to have a little talk with the glee clubs star._

_Jesse walked into Shelby's office wondering why on earth he was there she only called people there when she was kicking them off the club and he had more confidence to know that, that would never happen._

"_Hello Jesse as you know Rachel has transferred here and you know what that means the deal can be over you can de friend her and move on you have done your job, well done" Shelby said a little dark like they had done something wrong._

"_Shelby like I said in the car a while ago I really like Rachel and I don't want her to get hurt and the only way we can assure that, that doesn't happen is if she is with me I love her I don't know how to explain it, I just really care for her my plan was to just become her friend but something about her I can explain it"_

"_It's called love" Shelby cut in stopping Jesse from rambling on longer_

"_Now I will let you keep on dating her because to be honest I can't imagine a boy that I will ever like more for her than you, you're a nice kid Jesse but just know if you break her heart its over your done here I won't kick you out or take your scholarship away but just know that I will destroy you other ways. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes very I promise I won't hurt her I am going to treat her like the princess she is"_

"_One more thing Jesse, never speak a single word of this to anyone you met in a music store and I had no knowledge of it, I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT"_

"_Okay Shelby Deal"_

Ever sense that day he has kept his word and that's how Shelby knew he truly cared for her.

The rest drive wasn't that bad Rachel spent it listing to her iPod and texting Jesse and she and Idina talked a lot to so it went by fairly quick.

They pulled into the entrance of the park. The actual park was about 2 miles in and Rachel looked out her window and saw tents and rvs Rachel made a mental note this would be a perfect place for them to come back and go camping there were many hiking trails as well that Rachel would love to run on.

They finally arrived to where they were able to park their car and they got out, they already had their suits on so they wouldn't need to change.

They walked to the beginning of the creek because that's what this park was you walked through the creek and it had natural places to swim and it had falls and springs you could play in it looked like they were going to have a very fun and tiring day ahead of them.

The rocks were very slippery and Rachel grabbed Idina's hand so she wouldn't fall.

Rachel walked up to her mom so she could be with her for a little while and she started to fall and grabbed Shelby and she came falling down with her.

"Mom are you okay I'm so sorry" Rachel said laughing.

"Ha I'm sure you are and yes I am just a little wet now but that's okay" she said splashing Rachel with water

Rachel was soaked now from Shelby.

Idina and Kristin started to laugh because they were still dry.

"Hey Kristin need a hug" called out Rachel

"No I think I am good"

"Too bad you're getting one anyway" She said walking towards her putting her arms around the petite blonde.

She also walked up to Idina being the only dry one and hugged her too "there who's laughing now" Rachel said.

After about 3 more hours the girls agreed that they were going to head to Idina's parents house. Rachel changed into some cute shorts and a tank top she took her hair and scrunched it into some beachy waves, she took her wet stuff and put them in their own plastic bag so it wouldn't get any of her other things wet.

The drive to Shelby's parents' house took about 15 minutes and Rachel was biting her nails because she was nervous she was very shy around new people she thinks it's because she's scared she will say the wrong thing and make people not like her.

"I hope they like me"

"They will Rach I have told them all about you"

They pulled up in front of a Victorian house with nice landscaping.

They four made their way to the door and walked in.

"Mom? Where here"

"Hi Dee how are you" Shelby's mom said pulling her daughter into a hug they didn't get to see each other very much because Idina lived in New York which Shelby planned on letting Rachel visit alone with Idina at the end of the summer before Rachel went back to school but Shelby wasn't going to tell her she was going to make it a surprise until they got to the airport and tell her that she's going without her.

"Good mom, this is Rachel Shelby's daughter"

"Hi Rachel I have heard so much about you it's nice to finally meet you"

Her mother's named was Helene and she had dark brown hair and Idina's eye color and she worked as a therapist.

"Rachel this is my dad"

"Hi" said Rachel

Her father had brownish hair and brown eyes but his face looked a lot like Idina's and he worked as a salesman.

They ate dinner and they all got along great they were glad to see Kristin again they got along well from when she did wicked.

"Rachel do you want to take a walk I'll show you around the neighborhood I grew up in"

"Sure" she said smiling

They walked around and she pointed out things that Idina saw growing up there and things she did and the places she hanged out as a kid.

They sat on a bench and talked.

"So what happened a few days with your mom?" Idina really wanted to know so she could show Rachel that she was loved.

Rachel went on and told the story "I just felt like my mom was forgetting me she didn't come to say good night and she forgot thing that she never has before and that's how it started with my dad's the little things stared to become bigger, and then they just stopped caring I don't want that to ever happen with me and mom."

"But every things fine now we worked it all out"

"That's good Rachel your mom loves you and is never leaving you and Kristin and I love you just as much you will always have something if you ever feel like this or just need someone and your mom isn't home or she's busy at the moment please just call me and we can talk"

"Okay I will thank you"

"Of course Rachel" She said pulling the girl in for a hug

They walked back and it was time to go home she loved meeting her parents and they said they couldn't wait till next time they all got together.

Rachel was very tired as she got in the car and would probably fall asleep until they got home.

Idina got into the seat next to Rachel.

"Thanks Dee that was a lot of fun and your parents were really nice"

"No problem I'm glad you had fun and my parents loved you.

They continued to talk until Rachel fell asleep she was currently snuggled up to Idina with her arm around Rachel; Idina was asleep as well and Shelby looked in her review mirror and saw the pair and smiled at the cuteness.

They arrived home and Shelby got her camera quietly so she could take pictures of the cuteness going on in the back seat.

She took a few and the last one she was able to get woke them up.

"Mom what are you doing"

"I'm just taking pictures you two were so cute I'll have to show you tomorrow I just couldn't resist" she said laughing.

"Really Shelby I am a grown adult I don't think I can be cute"

"Of course you can" said Shelby

"Yeah I happen to think you're very cute especially when you're green" said Kristin.

The four girls walked in to the house and went to bed they were all extremely tired and needed rest.

Glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee

Sunday was spent relaxing and before Rachel knew it she was being driven to school by Jesse.

Jesse Riley and Rachel had a lesson that morning.

"So have you and Jesse picked out your duet yet it's the only thing that still is undecided and we need to start to work on it so Idina and I can make it perfect" explained Shelby she could drop Idina's name because the two already knew about her appearance this afternoon.

"Rachel and I found the perfect duet to sing were going to be doing Those You've Known from Spring Awakening it's the perfect choice for our voices and the song has a good vibe to it for a duet."

"Okay well lets here it"

They sang it and had Riley and Shelby in applause by the end "that was great guys I can't wait for you to sing that at nationals."

The rest of the day went by very slowly and was uneventful.

The best part of Rachel's day was only moments away she was in the bathroom changing for glee.

She went to sit down with the rest of the club with Shelby and Kristin sanding at the front. Once everybody was there Shelby spoke "Okay guys you have been working so hard and Kristin and I are extremely proud of you keep up the good work; now before we get started Rachel has a surprise for you all."

Rachel got up and walked up to the stage "Okay you guys I have another surprise for you I'm just going to go get her so you can see for yourself."

Rachel walked to the stage wings where her beloved Idina was standing "hey thanks so much for doing this" Rachel said hugging her.

They walked out hand in hand and the kids saw her and started screaming "well you guys thought it couldn't get any better than Kristin Chenoweth well it does here is the lovely Idina Menzel, original wicked witch of the west."

Rachel released what she had just said was incredibly hurtful to Kristin she looked over to her and she was trying to get past all the screaming kids

"Crap she heard me, of course she heard you Rachel you pretty much said that Kristin was a fill in till Idina got there"

Rachel didn't know what to do she didn't know if she should leave and try to go talk to her.

Rachel decided that she would give Kristin some space because that's what Rachel wants when she's mad at someone she just hoped it wouldn't be too late when she got home.

* * *

><p><strong>READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ PLEASE<strong>

**Okay so I haven't been getting like any reviews I used to be getting like at least 5 reviews per chapter and that was the lower end and now I am lucky if I get 2. I don't really understand why I am not getting reviews. Is there something you want me to change about this story I would rather get constructive criticism (not hate or mean) than no reviews at all please let me know why I am not getting reviews. If I don't get them I'm going to lose hope and the want to do this story it used to get so many reviews and ever sense I came back to this one I have put out like 6 chapters and I have only gotten like 15 reviews total I am not even at 150 yet and I have 30 chapters. Please let me know what I can do or start reviewing all my silent readers out there please take the 2 minutes it takes to review it doesn't matter if you are a guest you can still review.**

**Thanks to the people who do review my stories a lot it means the world to me.**

**~Miranda**

**Oh and nobody except one person told me what Finn and Rachel story you wanted so please go read the previous chapter for more info on that.**


	31. Chapter 31

The rest of practice was horrible she Rachel was very upset she didn't mean to make Kristin feel bad she just was very excited that Idina was there. Rachel was glad that todays practice was coming to an end they just worked on vocals that day for what is this feeling and the duet.

Jesse drove Rachel home because she didn't want to face Shelby when she made her announcement Rachel not only saw the hurt in Kristin's eyes but her mom's as well.

Jesse dropped Rachel off and she walked into her house and made a dash for the guest bedroom. She walked in to see Kristin on bed asleep she could tell she was crying.

Rachel kneeled down beside her and wiped a piece of hair that was blocking her face out of the way Rachel knew she was sleeping but she decided to talk anyway.

"Kris I know you probably want nothing to do with me after today but I didn't mean what I said earlier I don't even know why I said it, I guess I just was excited about Idina but that didn't give me the right to say those things and I just don't know what to do about this I don't know how to fix things" Rachel was now in tears she decided to leave before she woke Kristin up and make her even more upset.

Rachel walked to her own room and got in her bed and cried why did she always push the people that cared about her the most away she did it with her dads she almost did it with Shelby and now she did it with Kristin.

She fell asleep and about 2 hours later she was being awoken by her mother "Rachie its time for dinner"

"I'm not hungry"

"Rach you have to eat you had a hard practice today and you need to eat"

"I don't want to go down there mom"

"I get that your upset but there not as mad as you think Idina doesn't even really know what's going on"

"If you really want me to eat then you can bring it here but I'm not ready to go down there yet"

"Okay baby just know when you are it will all be okay"

Shelby brought Rachel's food to her and she only ate about half of it, after dinner she worked on her homework and took a shower and went to bed; today was one of the worst she's had being at Carmel.

Rachel woke up and steal felt terrible about what happened she was doing her hair when Idina came in "hey Rach I am going to take you to school today do you want to stop and get some coffee before?"

"Yeah sure thanks"

They were on the way back from the coffee house and on their way to school "it's going to be okay sweetie" she said seeing Rachel looking out the window clutching her bracelet that Kristin gave to her it was the only piece of jewelry she had on usually she had Idinas bracelet as well as Shelby's necklace on.

"Kristin is a very forgiving person Rachel she will forgive you eventually it wont take much time she loves you and she adores you"

"I don't think she does anymore"

"Yes she does she just needs to know that you're sorry and that time will come okay?" she said pulling into the school drop off lot.

"Okay thanks Dee"

"Have a good day" she leaned over and kissed Rachel of her forehead Rachel didn't care if any of her classmates saw Idina made her feel better and its Idina Menzel if anyone made fun of her for the kiss then they are just jealous.

The rest of the day went by uneventful but at least Jesse was there because he always waited for her outside of her classes to walk her to her next she really loved him.

Glee came and they were going to be running through the mashup so that wouldn't get messy.

It came to the part where Rachel was being lifted by Jesse and then Rachel flips off of Jesse she was in the air for the flip when she knew something wasn't right she didn't get enough air and came crashing down on her left leg.

"Oww" she said with fresh tears pouring down her face.

"Rachel are you okay" asked Jesse lifting her against him while Shelby came and inspected the leg.

"What hurts baby?"

"It's my ankle"

Shelby looked at her ankle it was definitely swollen "I think you just sprained it you should take the rest of the week off its already Tuesday so it's only about 4 practices and you can still sing we will have vocal practices for most of the practices and then Monday Idina will start choreographing it so you won't miss too much"

"Okay can I go home?"

"If you want are you okay"

"Yeah I am just really tired"

"I can take her home" volunteered Jesse

"No I wanted to hear how your solo is coming along"

"I'll drive her home" said Kristin

Rachel gave her mom a shocked look she didn't expect her to do that Shelby was just going to ask Idina to or a senior member to drive her home but this would give the girls an opportunity to work things out.

"Can Jesse walk me to the car at lease?"

"Sure" said Shelby she wanted to at least give Rachel one thing she wanted the two were clearly in love Rachel was head over heels for Jesse and she knew he felt the same.

"Can I carry you?"

"Sure Jesse how chivalrous of you" at least he would know what that meant unlike Finn.

"Okay come on princess" Jesse said picking up Rachel bride style with her hands around his neck "thanks Jesse."

Kristin followed the two love birds out to her car. Kristin opened the door for Rachel.

"Thanks Jesse" she said kissing him still in his arms.

"I love you Jesse do good on your solo if she yells at you let me know" she whispered the thing in his ear and they both started laughing Rachel extra loud making Kristin a little jealous.

"I love you more" said Jesse.

"I don't think that's possible but ok, call me later?"

"Of course" he said setting her in the car carefully and kissing her once more "bye Rachie"

Kristin started driving and about 5 minutes into the drive Kristin finally spoke "are you ever going to talk to me?"

"I just don't get it" said Rachel

"Get what?" asked Kristin.

"Well I hurt you even though I made you cry you still helped me it just doesn't make sense I thought you would hate me after what I did." Explained Rachel still talking bringing her explanation into her apology. "I am so sorry Kristin I didn't mean anything I said I didn't realize I don't know what happened I was just excited about Idina being back and I wanted the club to like me even more and I just didn't realize I hurt you and-"

"Rachel it's okay were okay I know you didn't mean it and I know you were just caught up in the moment that you didn't mean to hurt me. i am helping you because even though you did hurt me I still love you I will always love you there's nothing you can do to make me stop loving you. " as for the glee club loving you they do you should hear the way they talk about you they see you as a leader and there your friends."

"Okay so we can finally get past this and move on because I missed you like crazy"

"Of course we can" Kristin said grabbing Rachel's hand.

Shelby and Idina walked into her house and found Kristin and Rachel cuddled on the couch watching a movie "well it looks like you made up"

"Yeah we finally worked things out and realized that I didn't mean what I said but Idina you're still awesome but so is Kristin." Everybody laughed at Rachel's words.

The four ate dinner and continued to watch the movie that Kristin and Rachel had been watching they were glad that everything was fine again.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know that this was a pretty short chapter but I wanted to get out a chapter I am going on vacation until Saturday so I will not be able to update but I'll have one when I get back thanks for all the support and reviews.<strong>

**Please review and rate and add.**

**~Miranda**


	32. Chapter 32

About 1 week had passed and it was Tuesday and Rachel was find the rest of last week's practices were just vocal as Shelby said and they only had 1 month until the nationals trip and graduation was fast aprrochining it wasn't said what Rachel and Jesse were going to do him being a senior and all but they both knew that they were going to stay together Jesse had come to Shelby and asked her to write him a recommendation to NYU so he could go there and was accepted months ago. Being with Rachel has made him a better person he used to be selfish and ignored about life but she had opened his eyes and for that he wanted to be closer and New York was a lot closer than California, so he could come see her every long weekend he got he hadn't told her about it yet he wanted to surprise Rachel at the perfect time.

"Okay good job guys you are all doing very well Rachel and Jesse please come to tomorrows lesson ready to preform your duet in front of everyone.

The next day was exciting for Rachel and Jesse they had been working hard with Shelby perfecting the song they had chosen.

They got up on stage and by the end everybody was in applause Rachel knew everybody liked the song there was so much passion behind Jesse and Rachel's voices.

Rachel was sitting in the living room at her house after practice and a knock came to the door and Rachel went to go get it.

"I have a pizza for Rachel Berry"

"We didn't order any pizza" she said confused

"Well it says here that it's paid for this is apartment 2b correct?"

"Yeah okay thanks" she said taking the pizza really confused they already had dinner.

"Who was that" asked an already knowing Shelby.

"I don't know they said it was already paid for" She put the pizza on the table that Idina and Kristin were sitting at.

She opened the top of it and the top of the box read "I know this is cheesy" and then on the pizza spelled out in different vegetables being that she was a vegan "But will you go to prom with me?" Along was a note that read:

_Rachel you have been the love of my life and I would love nothing more if you would go to prom with me I have loved these past few months you have changed me I am so thankful that you have let me into your life please go to your room for a special surprise._

_Love Jesse_

Rachel ran into her room to find Candles all over the room and rose petals on her bed "Jesse I would love to go to prom with you" running into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. They spent the rest of the night well at least until Jesse's curfew cuddling in Rachel's bed with her room door open of course how did Rachel get so lucky.

"So you and Jesse are going to prom?"

"Yes I can't wait mom it's going to be so perfect"

"Maybe we can go dress shopping this weekend just me and you?"

"I would love that"

"Mom that is the ugliest dress I have ever seen I am NOT wearing that to prom"

"Rachel I really like it" her mom said holding up an olive green dress with beading on it.

"Mom I am naturally tan and that color will totally clash with my skin tone god you have picked nothing that I have liked this is a big deal mom Jesse is a big deal going to prom with Jesse is a BIG DEAL."

"Okay, okay let's keep looking.

Next time I write skip to dress shopping with Shelby picking out an ugly dress that Rachel didn't like and she freaks out in the dressing room saying that her mom doesn't understand her

Rachel had found the perfect dress 3 hours and 4 stores later she couldn't wait for Jesse to see it.

A week has passed sense the prom thing and it turned out that a boy from glee had asked her to prom so they were going to get to go together and made plans for her to sleep over the night before prom and get all primed up the day after.

Glee had been going great and the songs were almost perfect Idina had been doing a wonderful job and she couldn't wait for New Directions to see it.

Rachel was very happy with how far she had come sense she came to live with Shelby she had friends and the most amazing boyfriend and most importantly three people who would never stop loving her. She couldn't wait until prom in one week.

It was the night before prom and Riley was at Rachel's they were going to be getting ready together the next day and Rachel was so thrilled Shelby had let the glee club out a little early so they could get ready for the big event and they all had a meeting the next Friday to go over what hell week was going to be like the rules and what to bring then after hell week they had 2 more weeks until nationals but only a week until Idina Rachel Riley and Shelby left a week early for Florida Rachel was so excited and so was the rest of the glee club that they got a week off. Shelby didn't want to overwhelm them by making them practice the week that they were gone.

Rachel had lots to look forward too.

* * *

><p><strong>So again this is just a filer chapter i thought prom needed its own chapter so sorry for the shortness but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please review and add.<strong>

**~Thanks **

**~Miranda**


	33. prom

**WARNING WARNING WARNING PLEASE READ BELOW PLEASE READ BELOW THIS IS NOW AN M STORY**

**WARNING WARNING I have changed the story rating to M because of this chapter because of sexual mentions if you don't like that skip this chapter it's not needed to get the rest of the story. If you don't like it don't read you have been WARNED. Please read the bottom for an important authors note.**

**Btw Rachel is a junior not a sophomore like on Glee when Rachel and Jesse are together.**

* * *

><p>Prom it was a girls special night with her prince charming it was a magical night to spend with all of your friends it and Jesse asking Rachel meant so much to her he could of asked another senior like most boys do even if they have girlfriends but he took the risk and asked Rachel and she said yes.<p>

Riley and Rachel were at the nail salon getting their nails and toes done Rachel got pink on her toes and on her nails she got a simple French tip. After they moved on to their hair Rachel got a French braid headband going across her entire forehead and curls the rest of it and Riley got a braided up-do and Shelby thought they looked great.

Idina and Kristin were going to be doing their makeup.

Rachel and Riley had really natural makeup that enhanced their natural features.

They put on their dresses last Rachel had a pink dress that had a sweetheart neckline and it was a princess style dress. Riley also had a princess dress but it was purple and had beading.

"You guys are so pretty Jesse and Cory are very lucky guys" said Shelby.

The doorbell rang and Shelby went to get it so the girls could make their grand entrance.

Rachel walked down the stairs first with Riley following her.

Jesse had laid eyes on Rachel and was in awe she looked so pretty.

"Hey Jesse" Rachel said also in awe he looked absolutely amazing his tie matched the color of Rachel's dress he put on Rachel's corsage with Shelby taking pictures of the two and doing the same for Riley and Cory. Cory was a tall guy with hazel eyes and a lope-sided grin and he was in VA with her and Rachel and they looked super cute together.

It came time to put Jesse's flower on and when she was done she stood on her toes and kissed Jesse on the lips she would never get tired of those soft sweet lips. Rachel forgot that there 5 other people in the room and slipped her tongue into Jesse's mouth now in full make out mode "umm hey there's other people in the room you know "said Idina.

Rachel looked at them all "Well this is news to me" pressing her lips back to Jesses she was so completely in love with him.

"Okay I think that's enough we don't want to miss prom" Said Riley Shelby mouthed her a silent thank you.

"I don't care if I missed prom as long as I am with you" she looked into Jesse's eyes.

"I love you Rachel"

"I love you forever I want to remember this night for the rest of my life."

"Well I have a surprise for you its outside"

"Wait we still have to take pictures" said Shelby.

Jesse grabbed Rachel for the cliché prom pose and they took several others before it was time to go.

"Okay Rachel I will be picking you up tomorrow at 7 from after prom be safe and Jesse no funny business"

"You got it Shelby takes for letting me barrow her for the night"

Rachel hugged her family goodbye and followed Jesse outside "okay Jesse I'll see you at prom" said Cory.

"Wait you're not going with us" asked a very confused Rachel"

"You'll see Rach" said Jesse

Riley and Cory got into their window and as it pulled away that's when Rachel saw it a horse drawn carriage "Jesse you're the best" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I know I am" he said very Jesse St. James like.

Jesse helped Rachel into the carriage then got in himself it was beautiful it looked identical to the one used in Cinderella. Once inside and the door closed Rachel attacked Jesse's lips with hers. They parted after 5 minutes "Jesse I'm ready"

"Rachel are you sure"

"Yes I am so in love with you what would be a better time I want you and I want you to have me fully I am in love with you" Rachel and Jesse had talked about this once before saying that they weren't going to do anything until Rachel was fully ready and she was now.

"Okay I will plan something epic very soon my love I want this to be special for you"

"No Jesse I want it tonight I said I wanted tonight to be special and I have been planning this for a while I am on the pill and we have 2 hours before we have to be at after prom. Prom ends at 11 and we have to be at after prom by 2."

"Rachel I don't want this to be a quickie in the back of a carriage I want this to be epic"

"Don't you see how special this is I want this, this is what I want more than anything here now"

"Okay if this is what you want I will tell the driver to drive around for a while after prom he's a friend of my uncles and I don't think he will mind"

"Okay sounds perfect"

They came up to the school and all eyes were on them everybody else got a limo or party bus but Jesse wanted this to be special for Rachel so he went out and rented a horse and carriage for a night and every penny was worth it.

Jesse took Rachel's hand and led her into the gym.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

The night was so perfect Rachel and Jesse never left each other's side and most of the night was spent with her head on his slow dancing even to the fast songs they were so in love it wasn't even funny Jesse would do anything for Rachel and he didn't know how he got so lucky Rachel had changed him for the better.

The last song of the night came on "how about we get out of here" said Jesse.

"Okay" said Rachel knowing what he meant.

They walked to the horse and carriage and Jesse told the driver to drive around for about an hour and a half.

"Are you ready Rachel?"

"Yes I can't wait for you to have all of me completely"

"Rachel you need to know that this is going to hurt I promise to be as gentle as possible but it is going to hurt if you want me to stop then just say so."

Rachel kissed Jesse and thing started to get really heated. Rachel deepened the kiss slipping her tongue into his mouth fighting for dominance. Jesse broke the kiss moving to Rachel's neck kissing and biting. Jesse had found her spot on her neck that had her moaning his name he began to suck on that spot "Jesse that's going to leave a mark"

"That's the plan I want everyone to know your mine" he continued to kiss down her neck "I think we have to many clothes on"

"I think your right Mr. St James" she said taking of his jacket throwing it in a corner of the carriage Jesse took of Rachel's entire dress at once leaving her in just her bra and thong. "Wow Rachel" Jesse took in everything that was in front of him. She took of his tie and dress shirt exposing his naked chest god was he hot. She began to kiss his chest all over she found a spot and sucked leaving her own mark.

Jesse started to kiss down by her breasts and reached around and un-casped her bra and let it fall. "Oh my god"

"What is there something wrong?" Rachel said covering her body with her arms.

"No Rachel your perfect" he said taking her arms away and running a finger over her nipple making them harden.

He moved down to her center taking off her thong god was she wet all for him he was so lucky.

He ran over her slick wet folds and added a finger running it in and out "Jesse god don't stop that feels so god more please more"

Jesse added in another finger going faster and faster bringing her to orgasm getting her ready for the real thing.

"Jesse I need you" she said taking of his pants leaving him in his boxers she could see his hardness already. She took them off throwing them in their clothes pile. "Are you ready do you want a condom it's your choice I know you're on the pill but we can still use one

"no I want our first time to be special I am on the pill I have been for 2 months so it should work

"Okay are you sure?"

"Yes if you really want me to I can take plan b I have a few of those at home like I said I have been planning this for a while I want it to be so special.

"Okay" Jesse put his tip at her entrance and entered her "Rachel gasped in pain "are you okay?" he said rubbing her back comforting her "yes just please don't move I need to get used to it

Jesse kissed Rachel's tears away "it's going to be okay Rach" running his fingers through her hair.

They stayed like that for about 3 minutes before Rachel said "okay I am ready"

Jesse began moving slowly picking up the pace and Rachel's moans got loader with pleasure "Jesse more this is so good"

Jesse sped up until they both came together.

Rachel looked into Jesse's eyes "wow that was amazing"

Jesse hugged her tight and they cuddled this night was already perfect and it wasn't even half over. "This was well worth the wait I love you so much Rachel"

"I love you forever Jesse"

They continued to lay with eachother naked coming down from their high they still had about a half hour before after prom and they just lied with one another loving the fact that she was with the one she truly loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there's that chapter I really think this was a beautiful chapter. the after prom will be in the next chapter but after that up I am speeding this story up I want to finish it so I can make a sequel to this. That's going to be a Jesse Rachel story of how they survive the separation Shelby will still be in it so don't worry it's just not going to be under the Rachel and Shelby part on FF.<strong>

**Thanks for all your support it's awesome**

**Thanks**

**~Miranda**


	34. After Prom

**Wow its been awhile i no but i promise ill try to update more its just school started a month ago and that was crzy senior year is stressful but anyway this is a pretty short chapter and mainly acts as a filler so please enjoy and thanks for sticking with it.**

Rachel and Jesse had changed in the carriage into matching outfits Rachel had come up with it and Jesse thought it was cute they each had on sweats that said vocal adrenaline down the leg. The shirts were what really made the outfit cute they had searched for them for a whole week until they found the ones they wanted. Jesse had a blue one and Rachel had a pink one Jesses said aye she's mind and Rachel's said aye he's mine they were the cutest thing that they had ever seen.

They walked into the gym hand in hand ready for after prom they each walked in and were amazed the gym had been transformed with bounce houses, games and tons of food. There was also a photo booth and a place for couples to cuddle and relax it was so perfect and Rachel couldn't wait for all the memories that were going to be formed here.

Rachel spotted Riley and went over to her "hey Ry" Rachel said very excited and full of smiles.

"Hey Rachel wow your so hyper"

"Yeah I have reason to be"

"And why is that"

"Okay promise you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you"

"Okay I promise"

"Okay so Jesse rented out a horse and carriage and it was perfect like so perfect"

"Okay that's no secrete Rachel I helped him with it I knew you would like it; I am glad you liked it, Jesse worked hard to get that for you and everyone at prom saw how amazing it was"

"Well we slept together"

"Oh my god no way"

"way it was so perfect like you have no idea he was so clam and gentle and he held me through the pain and after we were don't he held me it was everything I wanted it to be and more I am so in love with him"

"Rachel that's great you used protection right"

"Yes Riley I'm not stupid I have bigger dreams than to raise a kid at the age of 16"

"Good"

"So how was Cory?"

"Omg it was amazing I had so much fun and he really likes me, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes"

"That's great Riley"

Jesse came over to the girls and put his arm around Rachel

"Hey Jesse nice shirts" she said eying them

"Thanks"

Rachel and Jesse went over to the bounce houses and gave them a try Jesse grabbed Rachel by the waist and picked her up and brought them down so Rachel was on top of Jesse and she leaned down and placed her lips on his "Thank you so much Jesse this was perfect everything I am so glad that you're here with me"

"Me to Rachel"

They walked over to the low lighting corner set up for couples they had pillows and blankets set up and they shared a pillow and a blanket and lay down on the ground.

Jesse had his arm over Rachel and she had her head resting on his chest "I know we haven't really talked about what we're going to do when you go to college but I really hope were staying together"

"Rachel what makes you thinks that we wouldn't?"

"There are going to be so many pretty girls in New York and there going to be so much better for me"

"Rachel the only girl I love is in Carmel Ohio okay no girl out there is ever going to replace you no matter what you're the most beautiful girl in the world okay"

"Okay Jesse I love you"

"I love you forever Rachel"

She looked up I his eyes and put her hands in his hair she absolutely loved his hair it was always so soft and those curls she loved those curls. "You know I don't like when people touch my hair but you're not just a person your mine and you can touch my hair whenever you want Rachel because I love you"

"And I don't like it when other people call me Rachie but you can whenever you want because I love you"

"Good Rachie because I think that name is absolutely adorable just like you"

After an hour of cuddling the pair decided to go join the rest of the kids from prom they were all doing a group activity they were going to be paring off and doing a blow up obstacle course of course Riley was with Cory and Rachel was with Jesse.

It came up to Rachel and Jesse's turn "okay so I think the winner should have to kiss the loser" said Jesse.

"Well it looks like you're going to be kissing me" Rachel said dashing through the first obstacle.

Rachel went through a blow up tunnel and was ahead that is until Jesse caught up in the blow up hurdles they were at the end of the course and they were both at the slide "hey why don't we finish together?" said Jesse.

"No way" said Rachel sliding down the slide before Jesse and winning the course.

"Hey that wasn't very fair Rachie"

"Well I think it was very fair"

"Fine only because I love you and I know I really won"

"Yeah you wish" she joked Jesse was a very competitive person but he was willing to lose for Rachel.

"So I think I owe you a kiss"

"Yes that sounds about right"

Jesse leaned down and caught her lips in a sweet kiss not going overboard in fear of the faculty and student body watching them he didn't think they wanted to see a full make out which Jesse would have been happy to give them a show if Rachel allowed him to.

The rest of the night was spent having fun with her friends and Jesse they still had a lot to do together so it wasn't as sad for them as it was a lot of other seniors. They still had hell week and of course Florida.

Shelby came to get them at 7 Cory took Riley home and Shelby was taking Jesse home or so they thought.

"Jesse why don't you just come home with Rachel you can sleep in the same bed I am in so means giving you permission to sleep together you may however sleep in the same bed and by sleep I mean actually sleep."

"Thank you so much mom and besides that's all I want to do I have been up for 24 hours and so has Jesse just sleeping sounds pretty amazing right about now.

The two very tired teens walked up the stairs to Rachel's room and Jesse left to get changed in the bathroom into some pjs. Meanwhile Rachel went to Jesse's overnight bag and pulled out a t-shirt Rachel loved wearing his clothes and she had a small pile of his shirts in her dresser for when she missed him they smelled like him and it always made her feel better.

Jesse came out of the bathroom and saw Rachel. "Hey you're wearing my shirt."

"Yeah I hope you don't mind" she said smiling.

"Not at all they look so cute on you."

Rachel walked over to her bed and Jesse followed Rachel had her head lying down on Jesse's chest and he had his arms around her body with a blanket around them this was the last time they were going to be getting good sleep for hell week was right around the corner.

"Jesse, thank you so much for this day it was amazing and I love you so much."

"I love you too Rachie." Was the last thing that was said before the two drifted off to sleep.

The two woke up about four hours later and walked down stairs to find Idina Kristen and Shelby sitting around the tv watching some movie.

"Hey guys"

"Kristin Idina I want to formally introduce you to by boyfriend Jesse St James."

"UM Rachel we already know who this is."

"No you know Jesse St James star of vocal adrenaline this is Jesse my boyfriend."

"The women laughed you guys are too cute."

The rest of the day was spent cuddling and watching movies and getting ready to go back to school for the last few weeks. After all hell week was only a week away and they had their meeting for it in 6 days then it was time to crack down and make the show perfect so they could be amazing

* * *

><p><strong>okay guys i hope you enjoyed that chapter have a great weekend! And please please review <strong>

**oh and please READ- So do you guys want Rachel to have a prencancy scare or not let me know please **

**xoxox**

**~Miranda**


End file.
